Prémonitions
by Myela
Summary: Alors que tout les yeux sont tournés vers Harry Potter, une autre élève est au prise avec Voldemort. Julianne Miller, qui s'avère être la fille cachée de Severus Rogue, possède un don de voyance ancestral, don que Voldemort désire. Comment réagira Severus
1. Disclamer

** Disclamer : Les personnages de J.K Rowling lui appartiennent. Les personnages de Julianne Rogue, Gwendoline Koric, Théodore et Fiona Koric, Mathias Trovili, Amélia Potter, Ivanoé Trovili, James Lupin, ainsi que Seamus et Evelyne Lupin m'appartiennent. Si vous voulez les utiliser dans une fanfic, allez-y :) **


	2. Le passé des Koric

**Chapitre 1 : Le passé des Koric**

L'atmosphère était lourde et froide, dans le salon des Koric. Bien qu'un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, l'air était frigorifiant. Théodore Koric trônait en Roi et Maître dans un immense fauteuil victorien, pendant que sa femme, Fiona Koric, servait les hors-d'œuvre aux invités. Ce soir, les Rogue étaient les invités d'honneur. D'un air froid et dénué d'amour, Théodore scrutait attentivement sa femme. Si elle osait commettre la moindre faute, elle en paierait le prix fort. Il n'était pas homme à se laisser dominer par une faible créature, et encore moins par sa femme. Tandis que Fiona servait les invités, il jetait un oeil hautain, vers sa fille Gwendoline en qui il avait mit tous ses espoirs. Un jour, elle lui apporterait la gloire ! Plissant les yeux, le patriarche Koric regardait sa fille de cinq ans, assise par terre et occupée à jouer avec le fils des Rogue, Severus. D'ailleurs, l'objet de cette visite de courtoisie concernait l'avenir de ces deux enfants. Détournant son regard glacial de sa progéniture, Théodore regarda Tobias Rogue. Il ne se préoccupa aucunement de l'épouse de Rogue. Les femmes ne possédant selon lui, aucune capacité intellectuelle, elles n'ont pas à se mêler des affaires des hommes. Prenant une voix froide, mais néanmoins courtoise, il dit :

_-_ Alors cher Tobias ... ma fille vous satisfait-elle ?

Souriant méchamment, Tobias lança un regard dur comme pierre vers Gwendoline, la jaugeant comme on le ferait avec une pouliche qu'on s'apprête à acquérir. Pinçant les lèvres et fixant l'enfant de ses yeux noirs et sans éclat, il l'appela d'une voix hautaine.

_-_ Petite, viens ici immédiatement ! Lui intime t-il

Levant son petit visage vers le monsieur qui l'appelait, Gwendoline hésita à obéir. Cet homme lui faisait peur. Puis, croisant le regard mauvais de son père, elle se leva et alla timidement vers le monsieur. Elle savait trop bien ce qui arriverais, si elle désobéissait à son père. Elle se tînt donc debout devant l'homme, les yeux baissés, comme le lui avais enseigné son papa. Tobias Rogue se pencha alors sur elle d'un mouvement brusque et la scruta attentivement. Il tendît la main, releva son visage et la regarda en plissant les yeux. La détaillant comme du bétail, il dit durement :

_-_ Elle fera l'affaire... Severus s'en contentera. On ne crache pas sur une vache qu'on nous offre. Elle est une laideronne, mais dans le noir Severus n'en verra rien. Et de toute manière, une femme n'est utile que pour la procréation... qu'importe qu'elle ressemble à un gnome.

Il sourit mesquinement et regarda Théodore.

_-_ Regarde ma femme Théodore ... une mandragore sur pattes, mais elle m'a donné un fils, afin de faire perdurer mon nom. Elle connaît son rôle et selon ce que je peux voir de ta femme, tu l'as bien dompté.

Théodore Koric hocha la tête, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

_-_ Je te remercie Tobias. J'en dirais de même pour ta femme, dit Koric d'une voix égale et dénuée d'émotions.

Jetant un regard mauvais sur sa fille, il se pencha, l'agrippa par le bras et l'attira violemment vers lui. Il plongea ses yeux bleus acier dans ceux de sa fille, et la fixa durement.

_-_ Tu épouseras le petit Rogue, lui ordonne t-il.

_-_ Oui papa ... murmure Gwendoline d'une petite voix apeurée.

Relâchant son emprise, Théodore renvoya sa fille d'un geste vif de la main, comme on le ferait pour renvoyer une mouche importune. Penchant la tête, la petite fille retourna vers le petit garçon qui était venu jouer avec elle. Un petit garçon qu'elle voyait pour la première fois, et qu'elle devrait épouser, puisque son père lui ordonnait. Elle s'assît par terre et poursuivit son jeu, ne comprenant pas grand chose à ces histoires de grandes personnes.


	3. Un don particulier

**Chapitre 2 : Un don particulier**

C'était une belle journée de début d'été et le soleil brillait sur Poudlard, faisant luire les eaux du lac. Gwendoline Koric, 16 ans, était assise sur un banc, occupée à réviser ses notions de potions. Son père, toujours aussi acariâtre, lui avais bien fait comprendre qu'elle devait faire honneur à sa famille, sous peine de représailles. Et, les représailles de Théodore Koric étaient toujours synonymes de coups violents et chargés d'une agressivité sans bornes. Préoccupée par de sombres pensées et par ses notes de cours, elle ne remarqua pas le jeune homme qui s'approchait lentement d'elle. Les cheveux longs et légèrement gras, le nez un peu trop long et le teint pâle, Severus Rogue n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un Apollon. Par contre, derrière ses yeux noirs et froids, nous pouvions parfois noter une pointe d'émotions, vite camouflée derrière une façade hautaine et mesquine.

_-_ Gwendoline Koric ... dit-il d'un ton bas et légèrement ironique.

Relevant la tête, elle le regarda attentivement et dit d'une voix malicieuse

_-_ Servilius Rogue, toujours aussi séduisant avec ta tête de poisson mort ...

Elle le regarda tiquer légèrement et pincer les lèvres comme elle adorait le voir faire. Puis, elle lui souria, ses yeux bleus, beaucoup plus tendres que ceux de son père, pétillants d'espièglerie. Severus la regarda aussi, adoptant une attitude hautaine et froide, puis la voyant sourire, il lui souria très brièvement et s'assied à ses côtés, affichant un air bourru.

_-_ Ne m'appelle pas Servilius ! Il y a assez de ce satané Potter et sa bande de dégénérés qui se moquent de moi. Je n'ai pas besoin que ma fiancée fasse de même, dit-il d'un ton rempli de haine.

_-_ Severus, murmure t-elle d'un ton doucereux avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, aide moi... je ne comprend rien en potions, ajoute t-elle d'un ton boudeur.

Lui lançant un bref regard en coin, Severus posa le bras sur les épaules de Gwendoline, se rapprocha d'elle et lui expliqua brièvement et clairement les rudiments des potions. Avec lui, tout semblait plus clair pour elle et elle le regarda avec amour et tendresse. Malgré le caractère imposé de leur union, ils avaient appris à se connaître et à s'aimer au fil des années. Contrairement à leurs parents respectifs, Severus et Gwendoline s'aimaient et se respectaient mutuellement. Ce qui déplaisait beaucoup à Théodore Koric, qui trouvait le petit Rogue trop affectueux avec sa fille. Souriant mesquinement aux souvenirs de son père, Gwendoline tendit la main vers Severus, tourna son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa doucement. Puis, ils quittèrent ensembles, en route pour leurs examens de fin d'année.

Quelques mois plus tard, Gwendoline avait le mal à l'âme. Être sous le toit de son père la rendait nerveuse. Elle ne savait jamais quand elle recevrait des coups par la tête et rêvait du jour ou elle pourrait épouser Severus. Entendant son père lui hurler de descendre au salon, elle s'y précipita sans plus attendre et y entra, les yeux baissés sur le sol.

_-_ Oui papa ? demande t-elle d'une petite voix craintive

_-_ Gwendoline, tu as atteint tes 16 ans maintenant, dit Théodore d'une voix froide, tu seras faite Mangemort comme il se doit. Tu donneras ton don de voyance à mon Maître comme convenu. C'est un ordre ! Lui intime t-il durement.

Relevant les yeux vers son père, pour une des premières fois de sa vie, Gwendoline le regarda incrédule, puis rebaissa les yeux. Hésitante, elle se risqua à demander :

_-_ Et, si je refuse ?

Rugissant de rage, Théodore Koric s'élança vers sa fille, lui agrippa les cheveux et lui tira durement la tête par en arrière. Il plongea ensuite son regard froid dans les yeux de sa fille, insensible à ses gémissements de douleur.

_-_ Si tu refuses, tu mourras ... et je te tuerai de mes propres mains. Ne me fait pas honte, Gwendoline Koric ou tu le regretteras amèrement ! Mais pour l'heure, saches qu'il est hors de question, que tu épouses le petit Rogue ... pas avant que tu ne soit Mangemort ! dit-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe

Il lui relâcha vivement la tête et la regarda avec dégoût. D'une voix morte, il ajouta :

_-_ Ton petit pouilleux est plus sage que toi ... il est déjà Mangemort, lui. Peut-être tient-il plus que toi à ce mariage. Je me demande bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs, tu donnes la nausée, ma fille ! J'imagine, que le petit Rogue doit avoir une forte démangeaison au niveau de l'entrejambe, pour vouloir t'épouser ... Offre ton don immédiatement, petite garce !

Après un dernier regard vers sa fille, qu'il considérait de plus en plus comme indigne des Koric, il quitta le salon, non sans l'avoir renversée durement sur le sol. Projetée par terre, Gwendoline se mordit durement la langue et le goût âpre de son sang s'écoula dans sa bouche. Plissant les yeux et affichant un regard dur, elle pensa : _"Jamais ! Jamais, sale monstre !"_ Elle se releva et transplana. Elle avait besoin de Severus.

Elle apparaît tout près de la maison des Rogue, et alla vers la demeure d'un pas ferme. Non ! Elle n'offrirait pas son don de voyance à un monstre, qui s'en servira pour semer la mort. Elle monta les quelques marches menant à la porte d'entrée et frappa rapidement. À l'intérieur, Severus leva vivement la tête et regarda vers la porte d'entrée en grommelant. Il était en train de préparer une potion, et il détestait être dérangé. Pinçant les lèvres, il délaissa ses ingrédients et alla vers la porte, déterminé à chasser l'intrus sans ménagement. C'est donc avec fureur qu'il ouvrit la porte, affichant un air dur.

_-_ Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? dit-il d'un ton sévère et glacial.

Sur le seuil, se tenait la femme qu'il aimait, et elle le regardait avec tristesse et désarroi. Immédiatement, Severus sentit son coeur se serrer. Pourquoi semblait-elle si peinée ? Quel malheur assombrissait la douceur de ses yeux ? D'une voix plus douce, mais néanmoins hautaine, il demanda :

_-_ Gwendoline ... qu'est ce qui se passe ? Entre ...

Il libèra le passage, afin que Gwendoline puisse entrer. Aussitôt qu'elle fut dans la maison, elle se blottie au creux de ses bras, tremblant à la fois de peur et de fureur. Son corps était parcouru de sanglots et elle s'agrippait à Severus, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Finalement, elle parvint à expliquer ce qui se passait, à un Severus de plus en plus inquiet.

_-_ Severus ... mon père m'a ordonné d'offrir mon don à Tu-Sais-Qui. Il m'a ordonné de devenir Mangemort et de servir son Maître. Mais, je refuse de le faire, Severus ! Je ne veux pas, que mon don serve au mal. Je ne veux pas causer la mort des gens, soit-ils Sang-de-Bourbes !

Elle lèva alors un visage larmoyant vers lui et le regarda d'un air attristé et interrogateur.

_-_ Mon père m'a dit, que tu étais Mangemort ... c'est vrai, Severus ? Il m'a aussi dit, que je ne pourrai pas t'épouser tant que je ne suis pas Mangemort à mon tour.

Severus l'écouta avec attention, puis pinça les lèvres lorsqu'elle le questionna sur ses allégeances. Il prit ensuite un air ulcéré, lorsqu'il l'entendit évoquer la condition à leur mariage.

_-_ Ton père n'est qu'un pauvre fou ! dit-il avec rage. Nous nous marierons, que tu sois Mangemort ou non ! Pour qui se prend t-il le vieux bandimon ? Ajoute t-il avec froideur.

Il grommela à nouveau, puis serra Gwendoline contre son coeur, caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

_-_ Ton don t'appartient, à toi d'en faire ce que tu désires, Gwen. Et oui ... je suis Mangemort.

Gwendoline se raidit dans les bras de Severus, lorsqu'elle l'entendit confirmer qu'il est Mangemort. Toute la tendresse qui avait envahit son être, lorsqu'il lui avait affirmé qu'il l'épouserais malgré tout, venait de quitter son coeur. Affichant un regard dur, elle leva les yeux vers lui, prête à l'attaque, mais les yeux de Severus contenaient tant de douceur et de détresse, qu'elle oublia instantanément son animosité. Plongeant son regard azur dans celui de jais de Severus, elle s'y noya, y perdant toute notion du temps. Lentement, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec douceur. Passant les bras autour du cou de Severus, elle s'abandonna totalement à ce baiser passionné. Elle n'offrit aucune résistance, lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras et la monta à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il la déposa doucement sur son lit, elle l'entraîna avec elle, fondant son corps avec le sien. Avec maladresse et empressement, ils retirèrent mutuellement leurs vêtements et découvrirent des parties d'eux encore inconnues à ce jour. Gwendoline ressentit un léger pincement aigu, lorsque Severus entra en elle, ce qui lui retira un doux gémissement plaintif. Ne se quittant pas une seule seconde des yeux, couverts de sueurs, ils unirent leur corps en silence, échangeant une douce promesse muette. Le souffle court et saccadé, le coeur battant la chamade, ils atteignirent l'orgasme au même moment, les plongeant dans une extase sans nom. Doucement, Severus se retira d'elle, puis se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Souriante, Gwendoline se blottie contre son corps chaud et ruisselant de sueur.

_- _Je t'aime, murmure t-il avant de s'endormir paisiblement

Fermant les yeux, Gwendoline se laissa bercer par le souffle lent et rassurant de Severus, et elle s'endormit à son tour.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils furent réveillés par une porte qui claquait et des voix querelleuses. Ouvrant de grands yeux, Gwendoline regarda Severus, qui semblait s'être changé en statue de sel. Sans la regarder, fixant la porte de sa chambre, il lui ordonna d'une voix un peu trop froide :

_- _Transplane ! Tout de suite !

Il la regarda enfin, descendit du lit et ramassa ses vêtements qu'il lui lança précipitamment. Choquée et peinée, elle le regarda froidement et soudain, elle reconnut la voix de son père. Comme parcourue de chocs électriques, elle se leva et s'habilla en vitesse pendant que Severus faisait de même. Si leurs pères les trouvaient ici, nus, ils passeraient un mauvais quart d'heure, qu'ils soient fiancés ou non. Des pas lourds et précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir et une voix violente gronda derrière la porte.

_- _Severus Rogue ! Tonne Tobias où es-tu petit garnement ? Si tu caches cette impertinente Koric, tu me supplieras de te donner la mort !

Contournant rapidement le lit, à demi vêtue, Gwendoline rejoignit Severus et l'embrassa précipitamment.

_- _Je t'aime murmure t-elle avant de transplaner au moment même ou Tobias Rogue ouvre la porte de la chambre de son fils

Il trouva donc son fils, seul et à demi vêtu à côté de son lit. Il le regarda méchamment et fut bientôt rejoint par Théodore Koric. Celui-ci toisa le petit Rogue de haut en bas, d'un air torve et diabolique.

Il entra dans la pièce sans plus de cérémonie et fouilla la chambre. Plissant les yeux, Severus le regarda sans un mot et il ne vit pas son père s'approcher de lui. Tobias assèna une claque tonnante derrière la tête de son fils, lui sifflant :

_- _Où est-elle ? Où est la fille Koric ? Son père à des comptes à régler avec elle !

_- _S'il touche à un seul de ses cheveux, je tue ce vieux cinglé sur le champs ! dit Severus d'une voix aussi sifflante que celle de son père.

_- _Ferme là ! Ordonne Tobias en frappant à nouveau son fils

Théodore Koric se retourna vivement, et toisa le petit Rogue avec arrogance. Puis, s'adressant à Tobias, il dit d'une voix mesquine :

_- _Ton fils est fort mal éduqué, Tobias !

Théodore s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers Severus et, plissant les yeux, il le regarda avec dédain.

_- _De quel droit me parle tu sur ce ton, mon petit ? Je m'occupe de ma fille comme bon me semble, lui crache t-il au visage

_- _C'est peut-être votre fille monsieur, mais il s'agit de ma femme. Et, c'est à moi de la punir, non plus à vous ! Lui renvoi Severus, en pinçant les lèvres.

Théodore vint pour intervenir, mais il fut arrêté par Tobias. Affichant un sourire terne et glacial, il regarda son fils d'un air légèrement amusé.

_- _Laisse Théodore... Severus, tu te penses un homme ? Hé bien, soit ! Puni ta femme, puisque tu t'en sent apte, dit-il d'un ton ironique. Viens Koric, laissons le faux jeton seul.

Après un regard dur vers son fils, il quitta la chambre en compagnie de Théodore, qui le suivit à contrecoeur. Une fois les deux hommes sortis, Severus s'assied durement sur son lit, ferma les yeux et frappa vivement le matelas de son poing.


	4. Le départ

**Chapitre 3 : Le départ**

Gwendoline était couchée sur son lit, nauséeuse. Elle se leva péniblement et descendit à la cuisine, afin de préparer le repas pour ses parents. Un mois et demi s'était passé depuis le jour où son père lui avait ordonné de devenir Mangemort et d'offrir son don à son Maître. Depuis ce temps, pas un seul jour ne s'était passé sans qu'elle ait reçu la fureur de son père. Il la harcelait jour et nuit, lui ordonnant de se soumettre. Comme elle refusait toujours de coopérer, son corps était couvert d'ecchymoses, laissées par les coups répétés de Théodore. La douleur physique, bien que cruelle, n'était cependant rien à côté du fait, qu'elle n'avait pas revu Severus depuis près de deux mois. Leurs deux familles les empêchant de se voir, croyant que cela convaincrais Gwendoline de se soumettre. Mais, celle-ci ne se soumettait point, sachant que son amour approuvait son refus obstiné.

Elle entra dans la cuisine, toujours nauséeuse et le teint blême. Depuis un peu plus de deux semaines, elle ne se sentait pas bien. De plus, elle n'avait pas eu ses règles depuis un mois, et cela la préoccupait un peu. Toutefois, elle mettait cela sur le compte du stress de la situation actuelle, et ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Lentement, et perdue dans ses pensées, elle prépara le repas, aveugle à ce qui l'entourais. Elle n'entendit donc pas sa mère entrer dans la cuisine. Fiona Koric se tenait derrière sa fille et la regardait, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait de sa fille en ce moment. Médicomage ayant été forcée de quitter son métier lors de son mariage avec Théodore Koric, elle sentait que quelque chose clochais chez sa fille. De plus, elle était contre l'idée de son mari de faire de Gwendoline une Mangemort, mais, femme effacée, elle se taisait de peur de recevoir des coups. Elle en recevait déjà plus que sa dose. Fiona demeura immobile, observant sa fille avec attention. Il y avait quelque chose de changer en elle, quelque chose de sensiblement invisible, mais palpable. Soudainement, Fiona comprit. Portant la main à sa bouche, elle s'avança lentement vers Gwendoline et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Ne s'y attendant pas, Gwendoline sursauta et regarda sa mère avec crainte.

_-_ Maman, murmure t-elle. Tu m'as fait peur !

Sans un mot, Fiona Koric tendit la main vers une armoire et en sortit une boite poussiéreuse. Elle l'ouvrit, puis en sortit un objet sphérique et en verre transparent. Lentement, elle prit la main de sa fille et y déposa l'objet dans sa paume. Immédiatement, la sphère se mit à tourner rapidement en dégageant une lueur argentée. Ébahie, Gwendoline regarda l'objet qui tournais à une vitesse folle, puis sursauta un peu, lorsque sa mère la retira de sa main. Levant les yeux vers elle, Gwendoline fut inquiète de voir des larmes dans les yeux de sa mère.

_-_ Maman ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demande t-elle d'une voix inquiète et légèrement apeurée.

_-_ Ma fille ... dit Fiona d'une voix douce et vibrante d'émotion. Ma petite fille chérie ... c'est Severus n'est ce pas ?

_-_ Severus ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un mois et demi, je te signale ! dit froidement Gwendoline

Prenant doucement les mains de sa fille, Fiona lui dit calmement, mais fermement :

_-_ Tu as fait un enfant avec Severus, Gwendoline. Tu es enceinte. La sphère ne ment jamais là dessus. Ne me dit pas, que tu n'en a pas eu la vision, je ne te croirai pas.

_-_ En ... enceinte ? Je ... Severus... Dit Gwendoline en posant la main sur son ventre.

Elle rougit subitement et détourna son regard. Retirant sa main de celles de sa mère, elle se rendit à la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur. Lentement elle déclara :

_-_ Oui ... j'ai eu une vision. Celle d'une petite fille ... ma fille. Mais, je ne me doutais pas qu'elle était déjà en moi.

Elle se tourna vivement vers sa mère et alla vers elle, le regard suppliant.

_-_ Maman ! Ne lui dit rien ! Ne dit rien à papa ! Implore t-elle

_-_ Ne t'en fait pas ... ton père serait bien capable de te tuer pour avoir procrée en dehors du mariage. Mais, Gwendoline ... soumet toi, je t'en pris. Soumet toi au Maître comme ton père te le demande. Sinon, il te frappera et te feras perdre le bébé. Soumet toi, devient Mangemort et tu pourras épouser Severus avant que ton père se rende compte de ton état ! Lui intime Fiona Koric

Pinçant les lèvres aux propos de sa mère, Gwendoline vint pour répliquer, lorsque son père entra dans la pièce, gigantesque et menaçant. Instantanément, l'atmosphère devient lourde, et les deux femmes se replièrent sur elles-mêmes, comme des animaux devant un prédateur.

_-_ Le repas est mieux d'être prêt, Gwendoline. Je ne tolérerai pas d'attente cette fois ! Lança-t-il d'un ton caverneux.

Sans plus attendre, Gwendoline mit donc le couvert et s'assied à la table pour manger, sous le regard suppliant de sa mère. Théodore Koric débuta son repas comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire, en sermonnant sa fille.

_-_ Petite écervelée ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques. La Maître te réclame et il t'aura ! Tu vas te soumettre immédiatement, petite garce, tu m'entends ? Tu es en train de me couvrir de honte, sale cancrelat. Fiona ! Que des détritus sont sortis de ton corps sans attrait ... une fille complètement cinglée, et que des fils mort-nés. Tu n'est qu'une bonne à rien, femme ! dit sévèrement Théodore.

_-_ Ne parle pas à maman comme ça ! Lui lance Gwendoline, se surprenant elle-même. Je ne me soumettrai jamais ! Jamais, tu entends ?

Croisant le regard dur et remplit de haine de son père, elle se leva précipitamment et s'élança vers sa chambre. Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, entre dans sa chambre et s'y barricada. Cette fois, elle était allée trop loin ! Elle vit, en vision, son père la ruer de coups, et maintenant qu'elle savait pour le bébé qui grandissait dans son ventre, une terreur sourde remplissait son âme. Secouant la tête pour chasser sa vision, elle prit rapidement un sac et y projeta quelques effets personnels. Elle devait s'enfuir, et vite ! Déjà, elle entendait les pas menaçants de son père et lorsqu'il arriva à sa porte, hurlant et vociférant, elle prit précipitamment la photo de Severus, qui trônait sur sa table de chevet, et transplana au moment même où son père défonçait la porte.

Entrant avec rage dans la chambre et s'apercevant de l'absence de sa fille, Théodore Koric entra dans une fureur sans bornes. Rugissant, il redescendit à la cuisine, se précipita sur sa femme, qu'il rua de coups sans ménagement. Vociférant, il la frappa jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde conscience, puis tendant sa baguette vers elle, il lui cracha :

_-_ Tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien ! Avada Kedavra !

Une lueur verte éclaira la cuisine et frappa de plein fouet Fiona Koric, qui mourut sans en avoir eu conscience.

Gwendoline réapparut dans un craquement, dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard. Pleurant, elle quitta le village sorcier et marcha jusqu'au village suivant. Un village de Moldus ... Elle sortit la photo de Severus de son sac et la regarda. Des larmes glissèrent doucement sur ses joues et tombèrent sur un Severus posant dans une attitude froide et hautaine, mais qui émettait toutefois un petit sourire affectueux, seulement pour elle. Gwendoline caressa doucement la photo de l'homme qu'elle aimait ... puis posa la main sur son ventre. Elle murmura dans un souffle :

_-_ Désolée... je suis désolée mon amour... mais c'est le seul moyen d'échapper à Voldemort et à mon père. Le seul moyen de nous protéger d'eux...

Marchant dans les rues, ne voyant pas où elle allait, elle arriva devant un hôtel Moldu et y entra. Au comptoir, un jeune homme la regardait avec anxiété. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et lui demanda une chambre.

_-_ Bien, mademoiselle, dit Nicolas Miller... votre nom pour le registre ?

_-_ Gwen... Gwen Bergman...

Le jeune homme remarqua bien le trouble de la jolie demoiselle qui se tenait devant lui. Toutefois, il ne dit rien et lui donna la clé d'une chambre. Gwendoline paya donc la location pour la nuit, avec le peu d'argent Moldu qu'elle possédait et monta à sa chambre où elle entra aussitôt. Elle posa la photo de Severus sur la commode, se coucha sur le lit et regarda la photo en pleurant doucement. Elle s'endormit finalement, la main sur le ventre et les yeux bouffis par les larmes.

Au matin, elle se réveilla et descendit pour déjeuner. Elle ne voulait pas s'attarder ici, elle devaitt s'enfuir au plus vite. Mettre le plus de distance possible entre son père et elle... entre Voldemort et elle et malheureusement, entre Severus et elle. S'assoyant à une table, elle remarqua le jeune homme de la veille, en train de boire un café à la table voisine. Elle mangea, sans le regarder, puis soudain se figea. Elle venait de l'entendre dans son esprit... _lui_.

_Gwendoline... dit la voix sifflante, tu ne m'échapperas pas .. j'aurai ton don de voyance exceptionnel... quoique tu fasses ! Et ton amour de Severus m'appartient ... pour toujours, Gwendoline ... ne veux tu pas le rejoindre ?_

Elle ferma vivement les yeux, plissa les lèvres, ferma son esprit comme le lui avait enseigné Severus, puis recommença à manger.

Au loin, Nicolas Miller regardait la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas... Il s'approcha d'elle lentement et lui dit d'une voix douce :

_-_ Mademoiselle ? Vous ... vous ne semblez pas aller bien. Vous pouvez vous confiez à moi. Que ce passe t-il ? Je suis étudiant en psychologie vous savez... je peux vous aider...

Elle releva la tête et le regarda. D'une voix hésitante, elle décida de se confier à lui. Il se dégageait tellement de douceur, de gentillesse et de compassion dans ce jeune homme, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui parler. Être avec lui entraînait automatiquement un élan de confiance et un besoin de se confier...

_-_ Je... je suis en fugue. Je m'appelle Gwendoline Koric, j'ai 16 ans, et je me suis sauvé de chez moi. Mon père... mon père est violent et dangereux. J'ai dut partir pour ma survie ... Je... je suis enceinte en plus. Et, je ne peux pas le dire à mon petit ami, car il... il est impliqué dans une histoire de fou. Je suis toute seule...

Doucement, elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, et les essuya d'un geste rageur. Ayant hérité des traits hautain et austère des Koric, elle n'aimait pas montrer ses émotions. Nicolas la regarda attentivement, puis lui souria gentiment.

_-_ Je vais vous aidez ... d'après ce que je vois, vous êtes dans le pétrin. Venez chez moi, vous pourrez y rester aussi longtemps que vous voulez, vous et votre enfant...

Elle le regarda, légèrement incrédule. Puis, elle lui souria et accepta son offre d'un léger hochement de tête. Lorsqu'il s'en alla, elle souria mesquinement... dans son esprit de Serpentard, venait de germer une idée malicieuse. Elle épouserais ce Moldu... et fera honte à son père. Tant pis pour lui... cet homme mauvais n'aura ce qu'il mérite. La honte d'une tache dans sa famille... non, se reprend t-elle, de deux taches... Souriant froidement, elle repoussa son assiette et remonta à sa chambre, un air calculateur sur le visage.

Trois ans plus tard, Gwendoline Koric Miller était dans sa cuisine, préparant le repas. Sur le sol, sa petite fille de 3 ans, Julianne, jouait avec ses jouets. Elle l'a regarda avec tendresse ... elle ne ressemblait pas à Severus, toutefois, dans ses yeux, se glissait parfois un air de ressemblance. Gwendoline contourna sa fille, et posa une assiette sur la table. Elle n'utilisait pas la magie... Nicolas n'ayant jamais su qu'elle était une sorcière et elle tentait par dessus tout d'oublier cette partie de sa vie. Au moment ou elle posa l'assiette sur la table, elle ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés… La voix ... la voix de Voldemort venait une nouvelle fois de siffler dans son esprit. Et, le message qu'elle venait de recevoir lui brisait le coeur...

_Rejoint moi... donne moi ton don, Gwendoline ! Sert moi ... sinon, c'est ta mignonne petite fille qui en paiera le prix ! Je tuerai cette petite paria ... rejoint moi, ou ta fille mourra !_

Gwendoline, regarda sa petite fille, si douce et si calme. Soudain, elle grimaça et posa la main sur sa poitrine. Ayant une cardiopathie, son état de santé était précaire, et les menaces lancées par Voldemort, venaient de lui donner un choc. Crispant la main sur sa poitrine, le souffle court, elle s'effondra au sol, sous les yeux ébahit de sa fille. Elle tendit la main vers son enfant et dit dans un dernier souffle :

_-_ Il ne t'aura pas... jamais...

Gwendoline Koric Miller quitta donc ce monde, là, sur le sol de sa cuisine, devant les yeux de sa fille de trois ans. Au delà de la mort, elle transmit son don de voyance à sa fille, ultime cadeau à cet enfant née de l'amour. L'enfant de Severus ... leur enfant.


	5. Poudlard

**Chapitre 4 : Poudlard **

Julianne Miller avait grandit et était maintenant âgée de onze ans. De sa mère, elle n'avait que des photos pour se souvenir. Tristement, elle sortit de sa chambre, lorsque son père l'appela.

_-_ Oui papa ? dit-elle d'une petite voix.

_-_ Tu as reçu une lettre, lui dit Nicolas Miller, un peu étonné.

Il lui donna la lettre provenant d'une école de sorcellerie nommée Poudlard. Dans son esprit, des questions trouvaient réponse. La sorcellerie... c'est pour cela que Gwendoline avait ces visions... et que Julianne en avait aussi. Sa femme et sa fille étaient des sorcières... c'était la raison pour laquelle elles étaient aussi spéciales. Il regarda tendrement l'enfant qu'il avait appris à aimer et à considérer comme sa fille, ouvrir sa lettre. Elle le regarda, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

_-_ Une école de sorcellerie ? Je suis une sorcière ? Je le savais... dit elle, d'une voix enjouée. Je peux y aller, papa ? Dis, je peux y aller ? dit elle frénétiquement  
_-_ Mais bien entendu, ma chérie ... lui dit Nicolas, trop heureux de lui faire plaisir.

Julianne se jeta dans les bras de son père, l'embrassant puis se précipita dans sa chambre, pour préparer ses bagages. Son départ n'était prévu que pour dans deux semaines, mais elle était fébrile de partir. Elle sortit son sac de son placard, le sac ayant appartenu à sa mère. Elle l'ouvrit et remarqua une photo dans un compartiment. Fronçant les sourcils, elle l'a prit et vit un jeune homme à l'allure hautaine et froide, mais qui souriait légèrement à l'objectif. Elle regarda l'homme sur la photo... il bougeait ! Faisant de grands yeux, elle s'assied sur son lit, regardant la photo.

_-_ Ho ... il bouge ! Le monsieur bouge ! C'est trop super ! Je me demande qui c'est ... il est mignon ... murmure t-elle.

Elle remit la photo dans le sac et termina ses bagages.

Deux semaines plus tard, la voilà à Poudlard, devant la porte de la Grande Salle, en compagnie de plusieurs élèves de son âge. Nerveusement, elle entra dans la salle, lorsque le professeur, une femme du nom de McGonagall leur ouvrit la porte. Elle s'avança vers la table des professeurs, regardant partout autour d'elle. Elle regarda les professeurs ... elle y vit un vieux monsieur qui semblait gentil, un homme immense, une femme avec de grosses lunettes, un petit homme, un homme tout de noir vêtu, qui semblait être ulcéré et qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Elle fut sortie de son observation, par le professeur McGonagall.

_-_ Lorsque je déposerai le Choixpeau sur votre tête, il vous répartira dans votre maison. Cette maison sera comme votre deuxième famille... il vous faudra travailler en équipe, afin de faire gagner des points aux vôtres... et faire attention pour ne pas en perdre !

Elle regarda les autres se faire répartir dont deux jumeaux Fred et George Weasley qui semblaient très énervé.

_-_ Julianne Miller ... appelle le professeur McGonagall.

Elle s'avança vers le tabouret et s'y assied. Julianne sentit le Choixpeau sur sa tête et attendit anxieusement le verdict.

_Hum ... bizarre ... dit le Choixpeau d'une voix caverneuse. As tu été adoptée ? Non... tu dis que non... hum... pourtant. Je vois de la ruse, de la froideur et de l'arrogance en toi. Beaucoup de volonté de faire ses preuves et de réussir quelque en soit les moyens. Ce côté est fort en toi, mais ... mais ... je vois qu'il est manifeste que ce côté de toi est amoindrit, comme si ton éducation t'avait modelée plus que tes gênes. Je vois du courage, de la compassion, de la détermination, de la tendresse, un sens de l'écoute hors pair ... et un don de voyance exceptionnel. Hum .. que vais-je écouter ? Tes gênes ou ton éducation ? Hum ... qu'est ce qu'il y a de plus fort en toi ? GRYFFONDOR ! _

Julianne avait écouté la litanie du Choixpeau attentivement. Elle trouvait son discours étrange. Que voulait-il dire par "adoptée" et par "tes gênes ou ton éducation". Elle fronça les sourcils, mais fut sortie de ses pensées, par le cri du Choixpeau qui la répartissait chez les Gryffondors. Elle se leva lentement et alla s'asseoir à sa table. Elle savait, grâce à d'autres lettres reçues par le professeur Dumbledore, que sa mère était à Serpentard. Elle crut donc, que c'était ce que le Choixpeau voulait dire par "tes gênes" et ne se posa pas plus de questions. Ne remarquant pas le regard légèrement ahurit de l'homme vêtu de noir, elle débuta son repas.


	6. Quand le mal frappe à notre porte

**Chapitre 5 : Quand le mal frappe à notre porte **

Cinq ans s'écoula, sans que rien ne vienne ternir le ciel de Julianne. Elle développa progressivement le don de sa mère, de même qu'un étrange don lui permettant de lire dans les pensées des autres. Ce jour là, c'était jour de sortie pour les élèves de Poudlard. Gaiement, ils se promenaient dans les rues du Pré-Au-Lard, visitant les diverses boutiques et se prélassant au parc. Profitant de ce moment de répit, Julianne décida d'aller prendre un verre aux Trois Balais, en compagnie de son ami de coeur, William Wello. Ils entrèrent donc ensemble et se commandèrent un verre. À peine furent-ils attablés, qu'une étrange voix sifflante pénétra l'esprit de la jeune fille.

"_Miss Miller... votre don est appréciable... très appréciable"_

Sursautant, Julianne regarda partout autour d'elle. Qui pouvais bien parler dans son esprit ? Qui parlais dans sa tête ? Deviendrait-elle folle ? Elle remarqua à peine la serveuse qui leur apporta leur consommation, puis machinalement, elle porta son verre à ses lèvres. Remarquant son trouble, William lui prit la main et lui demanda doucement :

_-_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_-_ Rien, rien ... dit Julianne d'un ton préoccupé.

Elle but tranquillement son verre, regardant nerveusement autour d'elle. Soudainement, sans crier gare, la même voix ressurgie dans son esprit.

_"Qui suis-je ? Tu le découvriras assez tôt !"_

S'étouffant avec son breuvage, elle posa son verre durement sur la table, éclaboussant William. D'un air apeuré, elle regarda les clients, sourde aux questions de son petit ami. Là, assis au bar, un homme étrange à l'oeil mouvant, la regardait fixement. Complètement paniquée, Julianne quitta le Trois Balais en courant, sous les yeux ahurit de William et le regard perçant d'Alastor Maugrey. Au fond de la salle, des Serpentards observaient la scène en silence et ils éclatèrent de rire après le départ de Julianne. Ils se moquèrent avidement de William Wello qui venait de se faire larguer avec effroi par sa petite amie Sang-De-Bourbe.

Pendant ce temps, Julianne courrait à perdre haleine, en direction de Poudlard. Elle devait aller voir le professeur McGonagall, directrice de sa maison. Aveugle aux regards hébétés des autres élèves qui l'observaient, elle courait, regardant fixement devant elle. Soudain, elle s'arrêta, figée sur place. La voix... la voix qui sifflait en elle se faisait à nouveau entendre.

_"Le parfum de votre don excite les narines de mon Basilic, miss Miller. Offrez moi votre don, ne faites pas la même erreur que votre mère ! Ou bien, vous partagerez son tombeau. " Dit Voldemort en ricanant._

Ouvrant de grands yeux, complètement paniquée, Julianne lança un petit cri et se remit à courir. Certains élèves la regardèrent bizarrement, mais elle n'en avait pas conscience. Hors d'haleine, elle arriva enfin à Poudlard. Bousculant des élèves, elle se précipita vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall, entrant sans frapper. Refermant la porte derrière elle, elle s'adossa contre celle-ci, comme pour empêcher quelques monstres d'y entrer. Tremblante, elle vit les professeurs McGonagall et Lupin la regarder d'un air interrogateur. Sans réfléchir, elle s'élança vers le professeur Lupin et se blottie contre lui, frissonnant de peur.

_-_ Miss Miller ! Que ce passe t-il ? demanda le professeur McGonagall, un peu perturbée par cette intrusion inopinée

_-_ Une... une voix... une voix sifflante dans ma tête. Dans mon esprit. Une voix sifflante, qui me parle. Qui me dit, que mon don est appréciable... qui me dit de le rejoindre. Une voix sifflante... balbutie Julianne au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Regardant Remus et s'appuyant sur son bureau, Minerva McGonagall était estomaquée. Une voix sifflante ? pensa t-elle. Cela est-il possible que... Croisant le regard grave de Remus, elle tenta de prendre un air calme et offrit un thé à son élève, qui le refusa. Prenant un ton de voix rassurant, elle dit :

_-_ Calmez vous, miss Miller. Asseyez-vous et racontez nous ce qui s'est passé. Où étiez vous, lorsque vous avez entendue cette voix ?

S'asseyant, le teint blême et encore tremblante, Julianne ferma les yeux. Elle avait la nausée et la tête lui tournait. Elle se doutait de l'identité de la personne qui violait son esprit et en était apeurée. Ouvrant les yeux, elle dit d'une petite voix faible.

_-_ Aux Trois Balais... J'étais aux Trois Balais. La voix m'a dit de le rejoindre, de lui offrir mon don ou, je partagerais le tombeau de ma mère. J'ai peur, professeur McGonagall.

L'écoutant attentivement, Remus Lupin ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda sa collègue, d'un air légèrement paniqué. Minerva lui lança un regard d'avertissement, et il reprit un air neutre. Bien évidemment, il ne fallait pas apeuré miss Miller, et tenter par tout les moyens, de la rassurer.

_-_ Miss Miller, dit-il d'une voix douce et calme, peut-être étais-ce quelqu'un qui vous jouait un tour ? Un élève de Serpentard, probablement. On vous a fait une farce, assurément.

_-_ Oui, miss Miller. Vous êtes gentille et à l'écoute des autres. Cela peut entraîner les railleries de certaines personnes. Vous avez probablement été victime de farceurs. Et soyez assurée, que nous trouverons ces farceurs et qu'ils seront punis, ajouta le professeur McGonagall d'une voix rassurante.

Fronçant les sourcils, Julianne ne crut pas un mot de ce que lui disait ses professeurs. Pour qui la prenaient-ils ? Une gamine de trois ans, gobant les contes de fées ? Fixant la fenêtre derrière le professeur Lupin, elle dit :

_-_ Mais... la voix était _dans_ ma tête. En moi, dans mon esprit et non à l'extérieur ! Comment un élève pourrait-il me parler dans mon esprit ? Non... c'est Vous-Savez-Qui. C'est lui qui me parle...

_-_ Miss Miller, dit le professeur McGonagall légèrement inquiète, allez voir Mme Pomfresh. Elle vous donnera quelque chose pour dormir. Vous en avez grandement besoin.

Hochant la tête, Julianne se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où elle l'ouvrit, elle entendit un rire diabolique dans son esprit. Se retournant vivement, elle regarda ses professeurs avec des yeux apeurés et dit d'une petite voix :

_-_ Il rit... il rit dans ma tête, maintenant. Je suppose, que c'est encore des farceurs qui se moquent de moi ?

_-_ Allez voir le professeur Rogue, dit doucement le professeur Lupin. Il vous aidera à fermer votre esprit.

Pinçant très légèrement les lèvres, Julianne regarda ses enseignants. Elle savait pertinemment, que le professeur Rogue la détestait, et le fait d'aller lui demander de l'aide, la répugnait. Croisant le regard du professeur McGonagall, qui approuvait les paroles de son collègue, elle soupira, puis leur affirma qu'elle irait demander de l'aide à son professeur de potions. Finalement, elle sortie du bureau et se rendit à l'infirmerie, rencontrer Mme Pomfresh.


	7. Défense

**Chapitre 6 : Défense **

Severus Rogue se trouvait dans son bureau et attendait miss Miller. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait demandé de donner des cours particulier d'Occlumencie à cette élève, qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement. Toutefois, avec ce qui se passait avec Voldemort, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le regard fixe, il pensa qu'il ne laissera pas sa pensine exposée, cette fois-ci. Ce qui s'est passé avec cet odieux Potter, ne se reproduira plus. Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il entendit frapper à sa porte.

_-_ Entrez ! dit t-il d'une voix froide.

Poussant un grand soupire, très mécontente d'être obligée d'aller demander de l'aide à Rogue, Julianne entra dans le bureau, se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté de lui donner des cours privés. Par obligation, se demanda t-elle ? Regardant son professeur de Potions, elle le salua et attendit, debout devant la porte. Severus regarda son élève, pinçant légèrement les lèvres.

_-_ Bonsoir... Je pense que vous savez ce qu'est l'occlumencie, je ne ferais pas une longue explication théorique... Cependant avez-vous des questions ? Lui demande t-il d'un ton hautain.

Elle regarda le professeur Rogue. Des questions ? Elle en avait des tonnes. Toutefois, une seule torturait son esprit et même le professeur Trewlaney, son professeur de Divination, n'avait pas été capable de lui donner une réponse satisfaisante. Préoccupée, elle demanda en hésitant quelque peu :

_-_ Est-ce qu'il peut voir ce que je vois... si j'ai une vision pouvant l'aider, est-ce qu'il la voit?

Severus se retient de sourire. Voilà une question qui avait du sens et qui avait une importance capitale. Il ne pensait pas, que Julianne Miller pouvait avoir une once de bon sens. Cachant son étonnement derrière une façade froide, il dit d'un ton légèrement pincé :

_-_ Théoriquement, non. Il peut voir à travers vos yeux, mais vos visions se déroulent dans votre esprit, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut atteindre cette partie de vous, elle lui est fermée puisqu'il n'a pas le don du troisième oeil.

Julianne se sentie soulagée par la réponse du professeur Rogue. Cependant, elle se demanda pourquoi il avait nommé Tu-Sait-Qui, " Seigneur des Ténèbres ". Fronçant les sourcils, elle pensa que ce terme effrayant était tout de même approprié. Après tout, Voldemort est un peu comme le Diable. Hochant la tête, elle dit d'une voix soulagée :

_-_ D'accord ... si je comprends bien, il ne lit que mes pensées. Il peut savoir, que j'ai eu une vision, parce qu'automatiquement je vais y penser... mais il ne saura pas quoi. Je suis soulagée, je ne voulais pas lui être utile sans le vouloir...

Se levant et approuvant de la tête, Severus fronça les sourcils, la regarda gravement et dit :

_-_ Je dois vous avertir qu'en vous entraînant à l'occlumencie, j'utiliserais mes pouvoirs de Legilimens, ce qui veut dire qu'il est probable que je puisse voir certains de vos souvenirs à travers les entraînements. Vous allez donc rester debout et faire le vide dans votre esprit. Vous ne devez pas éprouver un seul sentiment si vous voulez réussir à fermer votre esprit. Lorsque vous vous sentirez prête, vous me le direz, et je compterais jusqu'à trois. A partir de ce moment-là j'essaierais de pénétrer dans votre esprit, et vous devez tout faire pour m'en empêcher... Vous avez bien compris ?

Très attentive à ce que son professeur lui disait, Julianne pensa qu'il serait extrêmement difficile de ne pas avoir de sentiments devant lui. Hochant la tête, elle affirma qu'elle avait bien compris les consignes. Fermant les yeux et se concentrant sur le vide, elle tenta de ne penser à rien, mais c'était plus difficile qu'elle ne le croyait. Afin de se faciliter la tâche, elle utilisa sa technique de méditation personnelle. Progressivement, elle imagina les vagues de l'océan, puis les rayons du soleil se reflétant sur la mer. Peu à peu, le silence se fit dans son esprit et elle ne pensa plus à rien. Après environ cinq minutes de concentration afin de se centrer sur elle-même, elle hocha légèrement la tête, afin d'aviser le professeur Rogue qu'elle était prête. Dès que Julianne hocha la tête, Severus sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle.

_-_ Legilimens ! Dit-il d'une voix ferme et dure.

Ayant toujours les yeux fermés, Julianne senti le professeur Rogue entrer dans son esprit. Cette intrusion dans son être la répugnait, mais elle se disait que cette situation n'était pas pire que celle avec Voldemort. De toutes ses forces, elle tenta de l'empêcher d'accéder à ses pensées et souvenirs. Toutefois, elle n'y réussit pas vraiment et des images remontèrent à la surface de sa conscience. Perturbée, elle tenta tant bien que mal, de les repousser au fond d'elle même, mais sans succès.

_Une cuisine faiblement éclairée par la lumière du soleil. Une femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus, se fige soudain, recevant un message du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle met la main sur sa bouche, fait de grands yeux et regarde sa fille... une petite fille de 3 ans, aux mêmes yeux qu'elle. La femme pose la main sur son coeur et s'effondre, victime d'un infarctus. Elle tend la main vers la petite fille et murmure avant de rendre l'âme : "Il ne te fera aucun mal... " Le femme meurt de peur... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a dit qu'il s'en prendrait à son enfant si elle ne le rejoignait pas... Elle meurt, transmettant son don à sa fille de 3 ans qui l'a regarde sans comprendre ce qui se passe. _

Sentant la tristesse monter en elle, Julianne se mordit les lèvres, tout en tentant de refaire le vide tandis que le professeur Rogue fouillait encore son esprit. Lentement, elle secoua la tête et ouvrit les yeux.

_-_ Ça ne fonctionne pas... Je n'y arrive pas, dit-elle d'une voix attristée.

Severus cessa son intrusion, lorsque son élève lui demanda. Figé sur place, il réfléchit, le regard vaguement dans le vide. Ce qu'il avait vu le perturbais beaucoup. Il la regarda attentivement, pinçant légèrement les lèvres. Baissant lentement sa baguette et ayant un regard absent, il dit :

_-_ Bien Miss Miller. Vous aviez bien fait le ménage dans votre esprit mais les émotions ont repris le dessus... Vous ne pouviez pas réussir du premier coup...

Hochant la tête, encore un peu ébranlée par l'image du souvenir du décès de sa mère, elle rougit légèrement. Elle était un peu gênée que le professeur Rogue ait "vu" ce souvenir assez douloureux. Elle ne se doutait pas que son professeur connaissait sa mère, et encore moins qu'ils étaient amis. Soupirant, elle le regarda et dit d'une petite voix, tout en passant sa main sur son visage :

_-_ Je ne m'attendais pas à réussir au premier essai, non plus...

Severus s'assit, encore ébranlé par ce qu'il avait vu. Cachant son ahurissement derrière un ton froid, il dit :

_-_ Je pense que vous devriez vous asseoir deux minutes et en profiter pour refaire le même vide dans votre esprit que tout à l'heure...

Étant trop aux prises avec ses propres émotions, Julianne s'assied, ne remarquant pas que le professeur Rogue était ébranlé lui aussi. Soupirant elle referma les yeux, utilisant sa technique de méditation. Elle imagina de nouveau les vagues de l'océan, puis le soleil s'y reflétant. Toujours touchée, elle tenta de se centrer sur elle-même, en se retenant pour ne pas pleurer et se concentrant sur sa respiration. Peu à peu, le vide se créa à nouveau dans son esprit. Lorsqu'elle fût calmée, au bout de 10 minutes, elle ouvra les yeux et dit d'une voix plus assurée :

_-_ Ça ira... enfin, je crois...

Réfléchissant, et toujours aussi perturbé, Severus Rogue se disait, que Miss Miller devait absolument sortir de son bureau. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, d'absorber le choc, de faire son deuil. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas la rejeter comme ça, après une seule tentative. Pinçant les lèvres, il dit d'un ton ironique :

_-_ Ce sera le second et dernier essai si celui-ci se conclut par un échec... Cela ne sert à rien de continuer, ce souvenir est très fort et même avec une grande volonté il est difficile de le mettre de côté... Voulez-vous vraiment poursuivre ou préférez-vous vous entraîner seule à mettre ce souvenir de côté jusqu'au prochain cours?

Julianne secoua la tête et, fixant le sol, elle dit d'un ton embrumé par les souvenirs

_-_ C'était il y a 13 ans... il y a bien longtemps de tout ça, et que ce souvenir soit très fort ou non, il est derrière moi. Mon grand-père a promis ma mère à Voldemort... promis son don, mais ma mère a refusée. Il... Voldemort l'a menacée de s'en prendre à moi, si elle ne se soumettait pas à lui. Ma mère était malade... elle avait une cardiopathie et... elle a fait un infarctus, lorsque Voldemort l'a menacée, via l'esprit, de s'en prendre à moi. Elle est morte de peur, en quelque sorte... Ma mère a été bannie de sa famille pour avoir osé souiller le sang pur des Koric en épousant un Moldu... et surtout, en refusant de suivre les traces de son père. Ce qui fait de moi une paria, bien entendu...

Soupirant, elle leva les yeux vers le professeur Rogue et ajouta :

_-_ Je veux essayer encore, si cela ne vous dérange pas

Severus se renfrogna à l'écoute de cette histoire, qu'il connaissait trop bien. Il savait parfaitement que sa Gwendoline avait subit les pressions de son père, afin qu'elle rejoigne Voldemort. Il savait aussi son refus obstiné de ce soumettre. Toutefois, il ignorait qu'elle avait épousé un Moldu, mais se doutait qu'elle avait probablement agit ainsi pour faire honte à son père, et disparaître du monde de la magie. D'un ton mauvais et plus froid qu'il ne le voulait, il dit :

_-_ Ne prononcez pas le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Si vous y tenez, recommençons, mais ne me décevez pas... Levez-vous !

Sursautant un peu sur sa chaise, Julianne se fit toute petite. Le professeur Rogue lui faisait un peu peur.

_-_ D'accord, d'accord... Murmura-t-elle intimidé.

Subitement, Julianne sentie une rage monter en elle. Une rage qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus, depuis que Voldemort avait commencé à communiquer avec elle par l'esprit. Elle pensa « _Seigneur des Ténèbres mes fesses ! Il peut bien me dire de ne pas le nommer par son nom ! Pourquoi, lui, l'appelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres, hein ? Il peut bien parler... Je me doutais bien, que sa gentillesse ne durerait pas... Pas besoin de me crier dessus, je ne nommerai plus son nom, si c'est aussi épouvantable... pas le décevoir, hein ? M'en va lui en faire moi, des décevoir ..._ »

Grommelant, elle se leva, déterminée. Serrant les poings, elle ferma les yeux et se centra à nouveau afin de faire le vide en elle. Toutefois le ton froid et ironique du professeur l'avait un peu déstabilisée. Continuant de grommeler dans sa tête encore quelques temps, elle se força à reprendre ses esprits. Avec difficulté, elle imagina l'océan et le soleil se reflétant dessus. Au bout de 15 minutes, elle arriva à bien fait le vide et hocha la tête en guise de signal. Gardant les poings très serrés, elle était déterminée à ne pas le laisser entrer. L'observant attentivement, Severus pensa, non sans un certain ahurissement, qu'au moins son élève mettait de la volonté dans son apprentissage. Lorsqu'il vit le signal, il la visa avec sa baguette puis prononça la formule « Legilimens ! »

Cette fois, avec un plaisir qu'il ne dissimula pas, puisque Julianne ayant les yeux fermés, il constata qu'il était plus dur pour lui d'entrer dans les souvenirs de son élève. Julianne sentie le professeur Rogue entrer dans son esprit, mais d'une façon moins marquée. Serrant les dents, elle ne voulait pas le laisser réussir. Sans qu'elle le désire, la scène de la mort de sa mère remonta encore à la surface.

_Une cuisine ensoleillée…_

Vivement, elle s'efforça de faire taire le souvenir, sentant son professeur poursuivre son investigation. Avec une légère panique, elle imagina un mur... un gros mur de briques épais et solide. Elle se concentra sur ce mur, le fixant et se focalisant dessus, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Peu à peu, elle ne ressentit que des chatouillements dans son esprit, et fixant le mur, se fondant en lui, elle finit par ne plus rien ressentir. Souriante, satisfaite, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda son professeur avec une fierté non dissimulée.

La regardant avec un air arrogant, il pensa, avec étonnement, qu'elle était tout de même très douée. Assez satisfait des performances de son élève, il dit d'un ton dur, destiné à camoufler sa fierté :

_-_ Vous avez réussi... Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous reposer sur vos lauriers... C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Avant de vous endormir, apprenez à vider votre esprit. Je verrai si cela aura été fait ou non la semaine prochaine.

Écoutant le professeur Rogue avec attention, Julianne souria et le remercia. Puis, elle quitta son bureau après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Severus répondit à ses souhaits de bonne nuit, puis la regarda sortir de son bureau. Une fois qu'elle eu refermé la porte derrière elle, il s'assied en soupirant. Le regard fixe, il se perdit dans ses souvenirs... des souvenirs doux et tendres, auxquels il n'avait plus songé depuis des années.

La semaine suivante, Julianne se rendit au bureau du professeur Rogue, afin de prendre son deuxième cours d'Occlumencie. C'est toutefois en soupirant, qu'elle frappa à la porte du bureau. Assis à son bureau, Severus Rogue soupira en entendant frapper à sa porte. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de Miss Miller, et après la dernière fois, il n'avait pas envie de récidiver l'expérience. Quels douloureux souvenirs remonteraient, cette fois, à la surface ? Pinçant les lèvres, il se demanda pourquoi les cours d'Occlumencie, qu'il donnait, étaient aussi difficiles à chaque fois. Finalement, il ordonna à son élève d'entrer, d'un ton sec et froid. Entendant le professeur Rogue lui dire d'entrer, Julianne s'exécuta immédiatement. Aussitôt entrée, elle constata qu'il avait une mine fatiguée. Ayant toujours eu une nature aidante et une âme de médicomage, elle demanda, légèrement inquiète :

_-_ Ça va professeur ? Vous semblez fatigué...

Haussant un sourcil et cachant ses préoccupations sous un air hautain, il se leva et lui dit d'une voix dure :

_-_ Je vais très bien Miss Miller. Vous êtes prête pour commencer ?

N'insistant pas, Julianne ferma les yeux sans attendre et tenta de se concentrer et de fermer son esprit. Une fois centrée sur elle-même, elle ajouta le mur dans son esprit, en se disant qu'il valait mieux le placer avant qu'il ne tente d'entre en elle. Fixant le mur bloquant son esprit, elle signala au professeur Rogue, qu'elle était prête à commencer la deuxième séance. Celui-ci la regardait attentivement, bien décider à y aller beaucoup plus fort cette fois-ci. Lorsqu'il vit le signal, il leva lentement sa baguette vers elle en murmurant la formule. Non sans difficultés, il passa le seuil de l'esprit de Julianne. Concentrée, elle ne sentit rien, puis, elle le sentit entrer très durement dans son esprit. Cette fois, il n'y allait pas de main morte. Son mur mental ne tenant pas, elle tenta de le ramener, mais en vain. Des souvenirs refluaient en elle et elle travaillait fort pour les chasser, mais le professeur Rogue mettait beaucoup plus d'ardeur que la dernière fois, et un souvenir...

_Des fleurs partout et une petite fille qui pleure dans les bras de son père, qui semble amorphe et vidé de toute énergie._

Serrant les dents, Julianne s'efforça, non sans mal, d'éteindre le souvenir. Avec difficulté, elle reforma le mur, puis le fixa de toutes ses forces. Elle sentit encore quelques chatouillements dans son esprit, puis, plus rien du tout. Prudemment, elle attendit, mais plus rien ne se passa. Ouvrant les yeux, elle regarda son professeur, légèrement étonnée. Se sentant repoussé de l'esprit de Julianne, Severus pinça les lèvres et dit d'une voix hautaine :

_-_ Bien Miss Miller. Très bien. Vous êtes prête pour continuer ?

Remarquant qu'il pinçait les lèvres, elle le regarda étrangement. Elle sentit la peur lui enserrer la poitrine. Elle craignait d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, de l'avoir déçu. Elle détestait deux choses dans la vie. Ne pas pouvoir aider les autres et décevoir quelqu'un.

_-_ Pourquoi vous pincez les lèvres ? Vous n'êtes pas content de moi, professeur ? Dit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Severus la regarda étrangement à son tour, puis il reprit un air froid et hautain. Ne désirant pas qu'elle sache qu'il grimaçait pour masquer la fierté qu'il éprouvait parce qu'elle réussissait très bien, il employa un ton ironique pour dire :

_-_ Pas du tout. Lorsque vous aurez fini de poser des questions stupides de ce genre, nous pourrons continuer.

Julianne soupira. Elle souhaitait plaire au professeur Rogue, afin de changer la mauvaise opinion qu'il avait d'elle. Ne voulant pas le décevoir, elle ferma les yeux en soupirant, puis se re-centra sur elle-même, à l'aide de sa technique de méditation. Doucement, elle replaça fermement le mur, parfaitement consciente qu'il allait y aller encore plus fort. Fixant le mur elle lui fit signe qu'elle était prête. Levant vivement sa baguette sur elle, Severus entra très fermement dans l'esprit de son élève et réussi, sans difficulté, à percer le mur de son esprit. Déstabilisée par la force avec laquelle le professeur Rogue était entré dans sa tête, le mur mental de Julianne fut complètement détruit. Pinçant les lèvres et tentant de le rétablir le plus rapidement possible, elle le sentait fouiller en elle, et cela l'énervait. Lentement, un souvenir remonta :

_La noirceur... et un homme... un homme qui l'a regarde méchamment par la fenêtre de sa chambre._

Reconnaissant son grand-père Koric, bien que ne l'ayant jamais rencontré, elle est encore plus déstabilisée. Elle voyait bien l'océan, mais pour ce qui est de son mur, il était complètement détruit. Elle tenta de le reformer et y arriva difficilement. Le fixant, elle sentit des gratouillements, et elle le fixa plus intensément, ce qui fit disparaître les chatouillements dans son esprit. Étonnée, elle s'assied et ouvrit les yeux, murmurant :

_-_ Je ne me souvenais même pas qu'il m'espionnait...

Baissant sa baguette, Severus était songeur. Ce souvenir... ce souvenir n'était pas celui de Julianne, mais le sien ! Il se souvenait très bien de cette nuit où, âgé de huit ans, il s'était réveillé et avait vu Théodore Koric l'épier méchamment par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le père de Gwendoline l'épiait constamment, voulant s'assurer qu'il serait un bon époux pour sa fille. Leurs pères respectifs fondaient beaucoup d'espoir sur cette union. Malheureusement, Gwendoline avait préféré un Moldu... un Moldu plutôt que lui. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle était partie, bien qu'il se doutait de la raison de sa fuite. Le vieux fou de Koric ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, la ruant constamment de coups. Fermant brièvement les yeux, il pensa :

_Gwen... nous aurions pu fuir ensemble... pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me trouver. J'aurais quitté les Mangemorts pour toi. Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné comme ça ?_

Reprenant ses esprits, il ouvrit les yeux, s'assit et dit d'une voix songeuse :

_-_ Bien Miss Miller...

Julianne était complètement bouleversée, elle ne se souvenais aucunement de ce souvenir... elle devait être très jeune, pour ne pas en avoir de souvenir conscient. Levant les yeux vers le professeur, elle s'aperçut qu'il était songeur. Hésitant, elle se risqua à demander :

_-_ Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, professeur ?

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, le professeur Rogue arqua un sourcil tout en fixant un point invisible sur son bureau. Comment diable a t-elle pu voir dans son esprit ? Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était Miss Miller qui avait lu en lui, et non le contraire. D'une voix pensive, il dit :

_-_ Non je... je ne faisais que penser...

Sortant de ses pensées, il dit, toujours d'une voix préoccupée et songeuse :

_-_ Il se fait tard... Voulez-vous essayer une dernière fois ?

Ne voulant pas terminer une séance sur un pseudo échec, Julianne se leva et dit d'un ton déterminé :

_-_ Oui... Je n'ai pas bien réussit la dernière fois. Je ne veux pas terminer comme ça.

Fermant les yeux, elle installa facilement son mur et le fixa fermement, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'il ne soit pas détruit. Rapidement, elle fit signe qu'elle était prête. Se levant et dissimulant un sourire en pinçant les lèvres, Severus pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur Julianne.

_-_ Legilimens ! dit-il d'une voix dure, faisant des efforts pour pénétrer durement l'esprit de son élève.

Il tenta de percer le mur, mais n'arriva pas bien à atteindre son esprit. Sentant des gratouillement assez forts dans son esprit, Julianne fixa le mur comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser gagner cette fois. Elle sentit son mur se briser, mais le fixa plus fermement, et parvient à le rétablir. Progressivement, les gratouillements diminuèrent, puis disparaissent complètement. Elle attendit un peu, afin de voir si les grattements allaient reprendre, mais rien ne se produisit. Ouvrant les yeux, elle sourit et dit :

_-_ Maintenant, ça ira...

Baissant sa baguette, Severus se rassied, satisfait.

_-_ D'accord Miss Miller. Vous continuerez vos exercices avant de vous endormir. L'idée du mur est très bonne, et vous le replacez de plus en plus rapidement... Il faut cependant vous entraîner à le rendre plus robuste, dit-il d'un ton mécanique.

Fatiguée, elle s'assied à son tour. Fermer son esprit demandait beaucoup d'énergie et elle n'y était pas encore habituée. Sentant que le temps pressait, que quelque chose de grave arriverait bientôt, elle désirait être prête le plus rapidement possible. Épuisée, elle demanda :

_-_ Et, comment puis-je le rendre plus robuste ?

Croissant les mains, Severus lui répondit d'un ton tout aussi las.

_-_ Hé bien... C'est à vous de trouver, Miss Miller... C'est vous qui avez créé ce mur, à vous de le modifier en conséquence. Et, une chose … promettez moi de ne plus retourner au Pré-Au-Lard … c'est trop dangereux dans la situation actuelle

Julianne fut légèrement déconcertée par cette réponse. Elle s'attendait à plus de conseils de la part du professeur Rogue. Puis, elle pensa, qu'il n'avait aucune raison de la conseiller et de l'aider un peu mieux. Après tout, il la détestait... Elle se leva et dit doucement :

_-_ D'accord... je vais tenter de trouver quelque chose... et, je vous promet de ne pas retourner au Pré-Au-Lard … merci professeur... Bonne nuit... reposez vous bien, vous avez l'air malade...

Sortant du bureau, elle ne vit pas l'air ahurit du professeur Rogue, air qu'il camoufla vite derrière une façade impassible et froide. Pourquoi cette élève, appartenant à Gryffondor, lui témoignait plus d'inquiétude et d'intérêt, que les propres élèves de Serpentard, dont il était le directeur ? Fixant à nouveau un point sur son bureau, il repartie dans ses pensée. Décidément, les séances d'Occlumencie lui étaient nocives.


	8. La douleur du Serpent

**Chapitre 7 : La douleur du Serpent**

Les semaines s'écoulèrent et avec elles leur lots de messages quotidiens pour la jeune fille, qui paraissait au bord de la crise de nerfs. N'en pouvant plus, elle désobéit au professeur Rogue, et se rendit au Preaulard. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers le cimetière et elle entra dans ce lieu de repos éternel. Marchant droit devant elle, sans regarder les tombes, elle arriva rapidement devant une pierre tombale de granit gris perlé, sur laquelle était incrustée la photo d'une jeune femme. Julianne s'arrêta et s'agenouilla devant la pierre, fixant la photo les larmes aux yeux. La jeune femme ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Julianne, sauf que ses cheveux étaient bruns et non noirs de jais. Elle semblait être dans le début de la vingtaine et elle rayonnait en souriant à l'objectif. Lentement, Julianne baissa les yeux et lu l'inscription.

_**Koric**_

_**Gwendoline Koric**_

_**1960-1980**_

_**Tendre épouse et mère**_

Elle sentit alors les larmes couler sur ses joues et un sanglot s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Comme sa mère lui manquais ! Doucement, elle tendit la main et elle caressa le granit, en murmurant :

_-_ Maman … maman, aide moi. Je n'y arriverai pas … Le professeur Rogue m'enseigne l'Occlumencie pour bloquer les messages de Voldemort. Mais, ce n'est pas cela qui l'empêchera de me traquer. J'ai peur, maman …

Elle posa les mains sur son visage, se berçant lentement sur elle-même. Elle avait si mal et elle était si seule. Elle ne pouvais pas parler de ce qui se passait à son père, qui l'aurait retiré à coup sûr de Poudlard. Elle voulait terminer ses études … même si elle était traquée.

Caché derrière une pierre tombale, Severus Rogue regardait la jeune fille. Il avait toujours su, que Julianne Miller était la fille de Gwendoline. Lors de sa répartition, il avait été saisit de la ressemblance de Julianne avec sa mère. Un bref instant, il avait même crut voir Gwendoline. Dès le début, il avait détesté Julianne. Elle représentait sa douleur, causée par le départ de la femme qu'il aimait. Chaque regards posés sur Julianne, lui brisait le cœur un peu plus. Quittant Julianne des yeux, il regarda fixement la tombe de son amour. Il ignorait totalement sa mort, avant d'avoir perçu cette vision dans l'esprit de Julianne. Cette nouvelle l'avait plongé dans une telle souffrance, une telle douleur, qu'il avait crut son cœur sur le point d'exploser. Elle était morte … sa Gwendoline. Il était donc venu lui donner une fleur, en espérant se faire pardonner. C'était son idée de ne plus voir Gwendoline … la « punition » qu'il avait décider de donner comme défaite à son père, afin que le vieux Koric ne rue pas sa fille de coups. Il était agenouillé devant la pierre tombale, lorsqu'il avait sentie Julianne approcher. Il s'était donc caché, comme un voleur, afin de ne pas se faire surprendre.

Au prise avec sa peine, Julianne ne remarqua pas la présence du professeur Rogue. Elle s'essuya les joues et apperçut une fleur sur la pierre tombale de sa mère. Elle prit la rose rouge, et en huma l'odeur en fermant les yeux. Elle les rouvrit et allait redéposer la fleur sur la tombe, lorsqu'elle arrêta son geste. Un bout de parchemin était attaché à la rose. Visiblement écrit dessus, la lettre '' S'' luisait au soleil. Julianne prit le parchemin et déposa la fleur. Arquant un sourcil, elle fixait le '' S'' légèrement perturbée. Intriguée, elle rangea le bout de papier dans la poche de sa cape et quitta le cimetière.

Lorsqu'il vit Julianne arquer un sourcil, Severus Rogue sentie son cœur se contracter. Cette mimique, cette façon d'observer quelque chose, le sourcil arqué … Il posa la main sur la pierre derrière laquelle il était caché, sous le choc. Il venait de se voir sur le visage de Julianne. Cette mimique était la sienne, sans aucun doute possible. Ce pourrait-il que … Il vint pour sortir de sa cachette, afin de réprimander Julianne pour lui avoir désobéit, lorsqu'elle se leva et marcha vers la sortie du cimetière. Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin, il sortie de sa cachette et retourna s'agenouiller auprès de la femme qu'il avait tant aimé, fixant la pierre grise, comme si elle détenait les réponses à ses questions. Lentement, il tendit la main et caressa l'inscription sur la pierre tombale.

_-_ Gwendoline … elle … elle est ma fille, n'est-ce pas ? Julianne est ma fille … Pourquoi ne m'a tu rien dit ? Pourquoi ?

Il ferma les yeux et réprima une envie de frapper. Jamais il n'aurait crut une aussi grande douleur possible. Gwendoline était morte, lui laissant une fille … une fille dont il avait toujours ignoré l'existence. Une fille … Gryffondor ! Il ouvrit subitement les yeux et gromella.

_-_ Gryffondor … mais oui. Comme si j'avais besoin de cette honte là !

Il regarda la tombe de Gwendoline d'un air bourru. Si elle lui avait dit, leur fille aurait été une fière Serpentard, comme eux ! Pas une … une … une … vulgaire et insignifiante Gryffondor ! Pinçant les lèvres, il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Comme il ne vit personne, il se pencha et déposa un baisé sur le dessus de la tombe de Gwendoline.

_-_ Je t'aime … murmure t-il avant de s'éloigner tristement

Severus Rogue fut assez perturbé par cette découverte. Il devint plus songeur et taciturne. Les élèves, loin d'être aveugles, le remarquèrent. Il lui arrivait souvent de sembler ailleurs dans les cours, fixant le vide, comme perdu dans ses pensées. De plus, il ne quittais pratiquement plus les cachots, évitant le plus possible de rencontrer Julianne. Il repoussait les cours d'Occlumencie, se trouvant divers prétextes afin de ne pas avoir à la regarder.

Un jour, il entendit du chahut dans le couloir. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et vit une bande de Serpentards, vêtus de vert et de noir, fanions à la main. Il plissa les yeux, et il se souvint qu'aujourd'hui avait lieu la partie de Quidditch entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Après une brève hésitation, il prit sa cape et sortie pour se rendre au terrain. Il grimpa les escaliers menant aux estrades de Serpentard et s'assied au milieu de ses élèves. Il fixait le terrain d'un air morne, lorsque la voix du présentateur retentie soudain :

_-_ Voici les équipes qui arrivent sur le terrain ! Nous avons appris, que Gryffondor à un nouveau Capitaine et Batteur … Julianne Miller à rejoint l'équipe

Severus se figea et chercha Julianne des yeux. Il l'a vit alors, un batte à la main, au milieu de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Sa fille … sa fille était Capitaine ! Il camoufla un sourire derrière un pincement de lèvres et sa fierté derrière un grognement. Personne ne savait qu'elle était sa fille, et il ne souhaitais pas que personne le sâches ! Il la fixait de ses yeux noirs et la vit serrer la main du Capitaine de Serpentard. Il perçu très facilement son petit pincement de lèvres d'ironie et sentie son cœur se contracter à nouveau. Comment avait-il put ne pas voir la ressemblance de leur mimiques ? Comment _personne_ n'avait rien remarqué ? Perdu dans son questionnement, il ne vit pas les équipes s'envoler. Il fut tiré de sa léthargie en entendant le présentateur hurler :

_-_ Weasley marque ! Je ne sait pas c'est lequel, mais il marque ! Gryffondor mène 20 à 0

Il entendit les huées des Serpentards et chercha à nouveau Julianne des yeux. Il l'a trouva rapidement. Cette fois, il ne la perdit plus des yeux.

Julianne volait à toute vitesse, le vent dans les cheveux, qu'elle avait attaché en queue de cheval. Elle hurlait des commandements à ses joueurs, les encourageant à donner leur maximum. À chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, elle envoyait valser durement les Cognards, tentant de faire tomber les joueurs de Serpentards de leur balais. L'équipe de Serpentard ne s'en laissa pas imposer et remonta la pente. Subitement, le compte était de 80 à 75 pour Serpentard. Le temps était venu de tenter le tout pour le tout. Alors qu'elle passait devant les estrades de Serpentard, elle tourna la tête vers eux et vit le professeur Rogue la suivre des yeux. Elle arqua un sourcil, puis vola à toute vitesse vers ses coéquipiers.

_-_ Il est temps pour la Feinte Miller ! En formation, en formation !

Immédiatement, les Poursuiveurs se placèrent en formation en V, un Batteur de chaque côté et l'Attrapeur les survolant par au dessus. Severus Rogue fronça les sourcils devant cette manœuvre fort peu habituelle. Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de formation et se demandait bien, ce que Julianne avait encore en tête. Il l'entendit crier quelque chose ressemblant à « On fonçe ! » et la formation de Gryffondor fondirent littéralement sur les buts. L'équipe de Serpentard fut déstabilisée … Julianne se détacha du groupe et fonça à toute vitesse sur le gardien, les Cognards volant autour d'elle. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que c'était l'autre Batteur de Gryffondor qui envoyait les Cognards sur Julianne. À n'y rien comprendre ! Subitement, Julianne freina, fit un piqué en vrille, ce qui libéra les Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor, qui parvinrent à attraper le Souaffle et marquèrent. La foule hurla de joie, après avoir retenu son souffle. La marque était maintenant de 95 à 80 pour Gryffondor. Severus était ébahit. Cette manœuvre était littéralement époustoufflante ! Il ne put se retenir de bomber le torse. Il afficha un sourire sommaire, qu'il cessa aussitôt qu'il vit quelques regards intrigués des Serpentards. Il prit alors une attitude froide et arrogante et dit froidement :

_-_ Miller … toujours en train de vouloir se montrer supérieure aux autres …

Les quelques personnes qui avaient été intriguée par son attitude fière, éclatèrent d'un rire mesquin, s'évertuant sur l'idiotie de Miller. Severus leur lança un bref regard, puis reporta son attention sur le match. Julianne envoyait Cognard par dessus Cognard et réussit à faire tomber un Poursuiveur adverse de son balai. Il la vit faire un mouvement de la main à son Attrapeur. Celui-ci fonça vers un petit point lumineux, aussitôt suivit par l'Attrapeur de Serpentard. Trop tard … Gryffondor avait le Vif en main et l'emporta 245 à 80.

Sans attendre, Severus se leva et quitta précipitament les estrades. Tout le monde crut qu'il était offusqué de l'issue de la rencontre. Il entra dans son bureau, referma la porte derrière lui et souria. Un sourire franc et remplit de fierté … le premier depuis très longtemps.


	9. Visite en Enfer

**Chapitre 8 : Visite en enfer **

Julianne Miller était assise dans un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard, s'ennuyant fermement. C'était la fin de semaine et elle ne pouvait pas se rendre au Pré-Au-Lard, ayant promis au professeur Rogue de ne plus s'y aller, afin de s'assurer qu'elle soit en sécurité. Regardant vers les cachots d'un air boudeur, elle marmonna :

_-_ Pourquoi il a agit en protecteur aussi... Il m'a toute déstabilisée, j'ai promis sous le choc. Là, il va être tout fier, parce qu'il a une emprise sur moi... Crotte de crotte, que je m'ennuie toute seule. Tout le monde est partie au Pré-Au-Lard et moi .. pfff, je suis toute seule, parce que j'ai promis à la personne qui doit me détester le plus au monde, mis à part mon grand-père Koric, de rester ici ! Crotte de gnome, de pus de bandimon de crotte !

Décidant subitement d'aller se promener dans les cachots, elle se leva et s'y rendit. Les cachots étaient humides et froids, et tout en les explorant, Julianne frissonna quelque peu, espérant ne pas tomber sur le professeur Rogue. Marchant lentement, gratouillant quelques fois les murs des cachots, couverts de lichen, elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle. Sursautant, elle se retourna et elle eu la surprise de voir deux de ses amies, Nerwen Evans et Isis Callowaye. Très étonnée, elle leur demanda :

_-_ Mais, que faites vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas au Pré-Au-Lard ?

Légèrement mal-à-l'aise, les deux filles se regardèrent, hésitantes. Elles avaient eu l'occasion d'assister à quelques une des crises subites et inexplicables de Julianne, et elles ne tenaient pas à en provoquer une autre. Lentement, avec maintes précautions, Isis se risqua à dire :

_-_ Je ne voulais pas aller à Pré-Au-Lard et puis je savais que tu allais être la seule élève dans le château et...comme tu es en danger et bien je ne voulais pas aller à Pré-Au-Lard !

Nerwen n'eut pas le temps de réagir, afin d'empêcher Isis, qui était légèrement lente intellectuellement, de parler. Elle ferma les yeux, certaine de subir les foudres de Julianne. Les regardant d'un drôle d'air, Julianne pinça les lèvres et explosa. Employant un ton appuyé et ennuyé, elle s'exclama :

_-_ Je vous remercie, mais vous n'êtes pas obligées de me suivre partout comme un petit chien de poche ! Je ne suis pas en danger ici, nul besoin de vous cacher dans l'ombre pour me suivre ! Et nul besoin de vous priver d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard à cause de moi... Je ne suis pas si en danger que ça... Pas la peine de paniquer ! Au revoir, Isis... Nerwen, au revoir aussi... et ne me suivez pas ! Franchement...

Marmonnant, elle partie, extrêmement fâchée que tout le monde l'a couve de cette manière, comme un petit poussin sans défense. Elle poursuivit sa marche dans les cachots suivie de Nerwen et Isis, qui ne voulaient pas la lâcher d'une semelle. Soudain, elle posa une main sur son front, son coeur battant à toute vitesse. Là, dans son esprit, elle venait d'entendre Voldemort ... Voldemort qui sifflait dans une langue étrange. Ouvrant grand les yeux, fixant le vide, elle eu une vision :

_Le cimetière, près de la tombe de sa mère... son horrible grand-père et un autre homme monstrueux... le professeur Rogue ... Il est prisonnier et il disparaît avec eux... _

Sans plus attendre, elle partie en courant vers le bureau du professeur Rogue, laissant Nerwen et Isis, ébahit derrière elle. Celles-ci se regardèrent et se mirent à courir à la suite de Julianne. Toutefois, elles la perdirent très rapidement, dans les dédalles et la noirceur des cachots. Arrivant précipitamment devant le bureau du professeur Rogue, Julianne frappa frénétiquement à la porte.

_-_ Professeur Rogue ! Professeur Rogue ! Répondez ! hurle t-elle

N'obtenant aucune réponse elle se mit à courir à nouveau jusqu'au bureau du professeur McGonagall. Elle sortie un parchemin de sa poche, et utilisa sa baguette afin de faire apparaître un mot. Avant même que le message débute son inscription, elle était repartie.

_Le professeur Rogue, enlevé par mon grand-père Koric et par un autre homme. Je suis partie à l'allée des Embrumes, pour le sauver ! Julianne._

Aussitôt le message laissé, Julianne se précipita impulsivement au Pré-Au-Lard, à la recherche de son professeur de Potions. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seule face au Démon. Elle devait le faire sortir de là. Après avoir bousculé quelques élèves, elle arriva dans l'allée des embrumes, courant partout, en regardant tout le monde à la recherche du professeur Rogue. Caché dans l'ombre, Théodore Koric vit sa petite-fille arriver et il souria méchamment. Cette sotte était tombée dans le piège ! Elle passa devant son grand-père, sans le voir. Sortant subitement de l'ombre, il l'enserra par la taille en ricanant d'un rire diabolique, avant de transplaner avec elle vers Voldemort, le coeur durcit par la haine.

Théodore Koric réapparut dans une pièce sombre et projeta durement sa petite-fille sur le sol, qui se frappa la bouche contre le carrelage, s'infligeant une coupure à la lèvre inférieure. Regardant son maître, il baissa la tête et dit gravement :

_-_ Voici ce que je vous avais promit, maître...

Relevant la tête vers son grand-père, Julianne le regarda avec des yeux légèrement apeurés. Elle porta lentement la main à sa bouche et constata qu'elle saignait abondamment. Frissonnant, elle remarqua des chaînes aux murs et elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix froide et sifflante, qui la hantait depuis des semaines.

_-_ Bien… voilà de l'efficacité… j'espère que vous avez été discret ? dit Voldemort d'une voix traînante

L'apercevant près de la cheminée, Julianne sentit sa respiration devenir difficile. Regardant son grand-père, elle redressa la tête courageusement et se rendit jusqu'à Voldemort. D'une voix peu assurée et tremblante, elle risqua :

_-_ Je... je vous ne donnerai jamais le don de ma mère ! Jamais !

Ne regardant même pas Julianne, il leva sa baguette et la rejeta violemment près de Théodore en disant de sa voix sifflante :

_-_ Je n'aime pas que les lignées impures m'approchent de trop prêt ! Tu es bien téméraires mais penses-tu vraiment être en mesure de parlementer…Tu ne comprends pas la situation… il n'y a ni Aurors, ni professeurs ici bas…

Riant d'un rire dément, il tourna la tête vers elle, ses yeux rouges scintillant dans l'obscurité.

_-_ Le sort de l'Imperium me permettrait aisément de t'utiliser sans avoir de craintes… tes petites menaces d'adolescentes révoltées ne me font nullement peur…

Puis, se tournant vers Théodore il ajouta :

_-_ Remonte au salon et prévient les autres que nous avons une invitée…

Regardant sa petite-fille défier son maître avec un air ulcéré, Théodore baissa la tête en signe de soumission. Julianne ne remarqua pas le regard de son grand-père et tremblante de peur, elle lui dit :

_-_ Vous... vous ne pouvez aucunement utiliser l'Imperium contre moi, parce que ce sort annule la faculté de clairvoyance... et vous le savez.

Elle tenta de ne pas laisser paraître qu'elle était terrifiée, et elle ajouta d'une voix tremblante :

_-_ Laissez moi partir …

Elle bloqua son esprit à l'aide des cours du professeur Rogue et installa le mur dans son esprit, le fixant mentalement avec toute ses forces, elle prit le même air dur que son grand-père, espérant qu'elle aurait l'air plus en contrôle de ses moyens de cette manière.

Riant de plus belle, Voldemort susurra :

_-_ Qu'elle est obstinée… regarde Théodore… tu vois que le sang des Koric coule en elle.

Plissant les lèvres, Théodore Koric baissa encore plus la tête, honteux. Il ne pouvait pas recevoir pire insulte, que celle là. Sans un mot, il sortit de la salle des tortures et alla aviser Dragan Goyle. Voldemort regarda son disciple se morfondre et sortir de la pièce, un air mauvais sur le visage, puis il se retourna vers Julianne et la regarda d'un air ulcéré.

_-_ Écoute-moi espèce de petite sotte… si j'ai décidé de t'avoir, ce n'est pas pour me laisser enquiquiner par une sang-mêlé de ton genre. Dit-il d'une voix diabolique

Il l'attira à lui à l'aide d'un sort, l'attrapa par la gorge et serra convulsivement. Elle se mit rapidement à blêmir et à manquer d'oxygène, son coeur battant violemment dans sa poitrine. Avec des yeux apeurés, elle regarda Voldemort, ses oreilles bourdonnant et la vision embrouillée.

_-_ Je serais près à te torturer et à te tuer si tu ne la fermes pas immédiatement. Penses-tu que je laisserais partir aussi facilement le cadeau qu'on vient de me faire. Murmura t-il à son oreille avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol.

La regardant d'un air mauvais, il ajouta :

_-_ Tu seras le pire cauchemar de l'Ordre…

Levant des yeux anxieux vers Voldemort, le visage caché derrière ses cheveux emmêlés, Julianne dit d'une voix tremblante :

_-_ Alors...

Elle s'arrêta subitement. Elle allait le défier de la tuer sur le champ, mais elle pensa qu'il valait mieux se taire et tenter de communiquer avec le professeur Rogue par l'esprit. Se relevant, elle fixa Voldemort derrière ses cheveux, qui se relevaient à chaque respiration. Voldemort était fortement amusé par l'attitude de cette jeune fille. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant de défi et de courage, et il n'en était que plus déterminé à obtenir sa présence dans ses rangs. Il lui manquait des Mangemorts courageux, ceux qui peuplaient ses rangs étant, pour la plupart, des mauviettes. Lançant un rire glacial, il dit :

_-_ Peu importe le sang des Koric… ou celui de ton Moldu de père, il faut dire que tu as du courage. Ils ont fait tout de même du bon travail. Dit-il en riant.

Regardant Gaël et il ajouta d'une voix froide et sans âme :

_-_ Nous remontons… enferme la bien. Nagini… surveille la attentivement … Attention jeune fille de ne pas être son repas ! Ricane Voldemort, alors que la porte se refermait et que le verrou était poussé.

Severus Rogue marchait d'un pas vif vers son bureau, lançant parfois de sombres regards vers des élèves turbulents. Fronçant les sourcils, il vit un parchemin accroché à la porte du professeur McGonagall. Le lisant rapidement, il pinça les lèvres, grommelant des insanités contre Miss Miller. Il décrocha la note, se précipita vers son bureau, y entra pour prendre sa cape et sortit à toutes allures du château, transplanant au repaire de l'Ordre.

Arrivant sur les lieux, il ne fut pas surpris de ne trouver personne. Tout le monde devait être occupé à surveiller Azkaban, les rumeurs allant bon train sur une future évasion des Mangemorts. Il entra en coup de vent dans la cuisine et posa une note aux autres, lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui.

_-_ Severus, qu'il y a t-il ? demande Alastor Maugrey

_-_ Voldemort a fait croire à Miss Miller qu'il m'avait enlevé et elle est partie à ma rescousse, dit Severus en pinçant les lèvres.

Subitement, il se tût. Dans son esprit, il perçut la voix de Miss Miller. Arquant un sourcil, il tenta de taire les battements de son cœur. Occlumens et probablement Legilismen … ses doutes se confirmaient de plus en plus. Adoptant une attitude hautaine, il dit :

_-_ Miss Miller vient d'être enlevée à son tour.

Maugrey ouvrit de grands yeux, puis se ressaisit. Il bredouilla, puis se tourna vers un bruit de craquement qui venait de se faire entendre. Minerva McGonagall arriva, en compagnie de Remus Lupin. Tout deux avaient la mine grave et le teint pâle.

_-_ Le pire est arrivé, dit Minerva d'une voix fatiguée et inquiète. Il faut absolument la retrouver.

S'appuyant contre un mur, elle regarda ses collègues d'un air épuisé. Tous ces évènements contribuaient grandement à lui donner la migraine. Plissant légèrement les lèvres, elle ne pouvait pas croire que Julianne s'était élancée comme cela, sans réfléchir et au péril de sa vie. Elle croyait son élève plus sensée que cela et elle était peinée de son attitude impulsive. Remus quand a lui semblait très inquiet et miné de l'intérieur. Ne pipant mot, Severus réfléchissait. Il était parfaitement d'accord avec Minerva. Ils devaient la retrouver au plus vite, avant que Voldemort la brise complètement. Il savait trop bien comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait anéantir psychiquement quelqu'un, jusqu'à le faire devenir un vulgaire pantin. Fouillant dans les méandres de sa mémoire, Severus trouva finalement une potion qui pourrait leur être utile. Il s'avança vers la sortie de la maison Black, marmonnant :

_-_ Lupin, suit moi à Poudlard ...

Sans l'attendre, il sortit et transplana jusqu'au terrain du château. Étonné que Severus lui demande de le suivre, Remus regarda Minerva et Alastor, haussa les épaules et se précipita à la suite de son collègue.

Arrivé sur place, Lupin vit Rogue entrer au château et s'élancer, d'un pas vif et rapide, vers son bureau. Il le suivit, tant bien que mal, légèrement essoufflé. La pleine lune étant terminée depuis deux jours seulement, il était encore extrêmement fatigué. Après un regard noir vers Remus, Severus entra dans son bureau et se dirigea immédiatement vers son armoire à ingrédients. Sans un mot, il s'empressa de sortir chaudron et herbes, et débuta la confection d'une potion de voyance. Un peu perdu, Remus le regarda quelques instants, puis demanda :

_-_ Je peux t'aider ? Que dois-je faire ?

Ne prenant pas la peine de le regarder, travaillant le plus rapidement possible, Severus dit d'une voix préoccupée :

_-_ Non... je me débrouille seul. Tu boiras de la potion aussi et tu viendras avec moi jusqu'au repaire de Voldemort.

Approuvant silencieusement, Remus s'assied et observa Severus travailler. Il pensait à miss Miller avec angoisse. Ne tenant plus, en place, il se leva et fit les cent pas dans le bureau de Severus. Tournant en rond, il ne vit pas Severus le regarder gravement.

_-_ Cesse de tourner en rond, tu nuis à ma concentration, Lupin ! dit froidement Severus

Songeur, Remus cessa de déambuler dans le bureau, et s'adossa à la porte, les bras croisé contre son torse. Fixant le vide, il sentit l'angoisse le tourmenter. Très perturbé par la disparition de son élève, il n'entendit pas Severus lui parler, ce qui ulcéra ce dernier au plus au point.

_-_ Lupin ! Bois immédiatement cette potion et sort de ta catatonie à la fin ! Rugit Rogue

Remus tendit machinalement la main et prit la fiole que son collègue lui tendait. Il en but rapidement le contenu, puis ils quittèrent la baguette à la main et tranplanèrent au Pré-Au-Lard, à la recherche de Julianne.


	10. Torture

**Chapitre 9 : Torture**

Julianne, totalement apeurée, respirait difficilement, tout en poussant de sa main ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle lança un regard rempli de panique à Nagini. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester les serpents ! Nagini se mit soudain à onduler sur le sol, avançant lentement vers Julianne, qui se cherchait des excuses pour justifier la situation dans laquelle, elle se trouvait actuellement. Julianne jeta un petit coup d'œil vers la cheminée et remarqua les yeux rouges du reptile qui les observaient. Elle poussa une petite exclamation et recula jusqu'au mur pour s'y adosser. S'il n'y avait pas de mur derrière elle, elle aurait certainement quitté la salle aussi vite que possible. Se faissant toute petite, toujours prise de tremblements, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra quelques instants.

_Professeur Rogue … Professeur Rogue, vous m'entendez ? Je suis dans une salle sombre qui ressemble à une salle de tortures. Il y a un immense Basilic … Venez me chercher, je vous en prie_

Elle ouvrit ensuite les yeux et perdit soudain le peu de sentiment rassurant qui lui restait. Elle regarda la salle d'un air inquiet, s'efforçant de calmer la terreur sourde qui la tenaillait. Le silence s'installa peu à peu dans la salle. Seuls les frottements de Nagini emplissaient la pièce, poussant Julianne au seuil de la démence. Elle tenta encore de contacter Rogue mais elle ne reçu aucun message en retour, ce qui dans son esprit l'a convint qu'il ne l'entendait pas. Il fallait donc qu'elle trouve une solution rapidement car en étant enfermée dans ce lieu, elle ne pourrait pas appeler au secours. Soudain, elle fut envahie d'une étrange vision.

_Le professeur Rogue entrant en coup de vent dans une maison qui lui semble délabrée et qui laisse une note sur la table... arrive à lire qu'il s'agit d'une note disant qu'elles ont été capturées... Le voit repartir en trombe, et croiser l'homme à l'œil mouvant. Puis, voit les professeurs Lupin et McGonagall arriver… voit Rogue et Lupin se précipiter à l'extérieur._

Julianne se redressa, retrouvant un soupçon d'espoir. Elle murmura :

_-_ Il a avisé les autres de ma disparition ! Ils sont à ma recherche ! Si je pouvais au moins sortir de ce trou… ils pourraient plus facilement me repérer… Dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle

La créature se redressa de toute sa longueur, l'air menaçant. Il semblait comprendre que quelque chose se passait. Julianne, qui s'était aplati contre le mur du fond en voyant bouger le serpent ne semblait pas très rassurée. Lentement, Nagini ondula vers la porte, et passa par une trappe. Julianne ouvrit de grands yeux et avança à pas feutrés vers la porte. Elle se pencha et regarda attentivement la trappe. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, elle s'accroupie et étudia l'ouverture.

_-_ Cela me semble trop facile comme évasion…

Elle se faufila dans le trou et après quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin entendant au loin une conversation. Elle reconnut la voix de son grand-père qui semblait ravi et des rires. Elle frissonna et poursuivit son ascension puis sortit enfin du conduit. Elle se retrouva dans un couloir sombre. Elle balaya le couloir du regard en prenant bien soin de fermer son esprit, afin que Voldemort ne sâches pas ce qu'elle était en train de tenter. Elle vérifia que son mur mental était assez solide, puis tenta d'envoyer un message au professeur Rogue mais aucune réponse ne se fit en retour. Elle tourna la tête et scruta le sombre couloir. Au loin, des pas résonnèrent derrière elle et Julianne se mit à courir.

Alors qu'elle tentait de trouver la sortie de cette maison, les frères Koric venaient d'entrer dans la salle de tortures en constatant sa disparition. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur chacun de leur visage et ils se précipitèrent à sa recherche.

_-_ Il faut la retrouver Gaël, dit Théodore Koric d'une voix caverneuse. Elle ne peut pas être bien loin.

Ils transplanèrent tous les deux à divers endroit de la maison puis entendirent des bruits de pas dans un des couloirs. Se regardant mutuellement avec la même expression de fou sur le visage, les hommes apparurent dans un craquement devant Julianne.

_-_ Mademoiselle ... ou croyez vous allez comme ça ?

Ils observèrent quelques instant la jeune fille qui venait de blêmir soudainement. Théodore Koric empoigna Julianne par sa robe de sorcière et la souleva sans peine du sol.

_-_ Sale petite garce ! Stupide cancrelat putride ! Où voulais-tu aller comme ça ! lui dit-il d'un ton haineux.

Lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent avec la jeune fille, Dragan Goyle souria largement et ouvrit la porte. Le grand-père de Julianne, projeta sa petite-fille à plusieurs mètres et elle s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Un craquement sourd résonna et créa l'hilarité de ce dernier. La clavicule de Julianne venait de céder sous le choc.

_-_ Il est temps de t'apprendre les bonnes manières... il appert que ton déficient de père ne t'a pas montré le respect ! Rugit Théodore en pointant sa baguette vers Julianne.

Julianne ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés en voyant son grand père sortir sa baguette.

_-_ Endoloris ! Prononça Théodore d'une voix hargneuse.

Julianne n'entendit que vaguement le sort lancé contre elle. Son corps se révulsa, comme si un géant lui retournait l'enveloppe charnelle comme un gant. Elle sentit un horrible déchirement dans son esprit, son corps n'était qu'un terrain de douleur à vif, elle avait la sensation d'être plongée dans de l'acide pure. Elle hurlait sa douleur en se contorsionnant sur le sol ayant l'impression que son esprit et que tout son corps n'étaient que douleur et tourments. Lorsque son grand-père arrêta le sort, elle n'entendit qu'un vague bourdonnement dans sa tête. Les rires des trois Mangemorts se mêlèrent à sa respiration laborieuse, puis soudain le silence se fit. Julianne tourna le regard vers son grand-père et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

_Ils vont me tuer… pense t-elle_

_- _Cela te passera l'envie de nous faire faut bon… dit Dragan Goyle alors qu'il avançait vers Julianne.

_-_ Je n'ai pas envie de lui courir après toute la journée, bien que je pense qu'elle ne tentera plus rien pour aujourd'hui; dit Théodore en éclatant de rire.

_-_ Je vais l'attacher, assura Dragan. Comme ça on aura plus de problèmes et on pourra fêter l'avancée du plan de notre maître en toute tranquillité.

Dragan Goyle attrapa Julianne par sa cape et la traîna jusqu'au mur. La jeune fille hurla lorsque l'homme l'a déplaça sans prendre garde à son épaule. Il pointa sa baguette sur le mur et des cordes en sortirent, enlaçant Julianne et la ligotant. Les cordes glissèrent le long de sa clavicule brisée et après un gémissement, Julianne perdit conscience. Il se recula et aperçut la baguette de Julianne qui dépassait d'une de ses poches, il lui prit et sortit de la salle en compagnie de ses deux amis tortionnaires qui avaient pris la peine de condamner la trappe de Nagini.


	11. Montre moi

**Chapitre 10 : Montre moi …**

Lord Voldemort était assis dans un immense fauteuil, dans la pièce lui servant de salon. Il fixait, d'un air calculateur, un objet ressemblant à un miroir. D'une voix sifflante il annonça :

_-_ Voyons voir ses capacités, afin d'évaluer l'apport qu'elle apportera à notre cause. Laissons la trouver un moyen de se libérer et de s'enfuir. Qu'elle croit m'avoir été supérieure ...

Sans un mot, tout les Mangemorts regardèrent le miroir, certains plus suspicieux et arrogants que d'autres.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle des tortures, Julianne était toujours inconsciente et aux prises avec de sombres images remplies de douleur, de mort et de violence. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et ses poumons brûlaient à chaque respiration. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits, mais la douleur de son épaule l'en empêcha. Poussant un grand soupire, elle tenta de reconstruire, sans grand succès, son mur d'Oclumencie, avant de murmurer :

_-_ Maman …

Julianne ferma les yeux, grimaçant de douleur. Son bras gauche était ankylosé jusqu'au bout des doigts, à cause de la fracture et des liens serrés qui l'enserrait. Elle cherchait un moyen de s'enfuir, malgré la fièvre qui gagnait son cerveau. Elle réfléchit, les lèvres blêmes et serrées, puis prononça péniblement :

_- _Accio Baguette …

Dans le salon, Dragan Goyle sentie la baguette de Julianne bouger dans sa main. Il l'a tint fermement, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Observant la scène dans le mirroir, les Mangemorts rigolèrent mesquinement, avant de se faire ordonner le silence par Voldemort.

Constatant, que sa baguette semblait indisponible, Julianne poussa un sanglot. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'apperçut, que Nagini n'était pas de retour. L'idée du Basilic lui donna une idée soudaine. Elle scruta l'obscurité, se concentra et murmura :

_- _Accio Lame …

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Julianne releva un peu plus la tête, soufflant sur ses cheveux, afin de les retirer de son visage. Comme elle s'y attendait, divers instruments de tortures gisaient dans la pièce, dont des lames acérées. Une de celle-ci vola jusqu'à sa main droite. Couverte de sueurs froides, Julianne se contorsionna en poussant un cri de douleur. Elle parvint à atteindre son autre main et débuta la coupe de la corde. Plus de dix minutes s'écoulèrent, Julianne devant s'arrêter plusieurs fois, au bord de l'évanouissement. Finalement, elle libera son bras blessé. Le plus difficile restait à venir. Elle devait liberer son bras valide à l'aide de son bras blessé. Nauséeuse, elle leva douloureusement le bras gauche, et débuta à couper la corde. Prise de vertiges, elle s'arrêta et vomit viollament sur le sol, secouant sa clavicule fracturée. Elle dut perdre à nouveau conscience, puisque lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Nagini était dans le coin de la pièce. Elle ne l'avait pas vu revenir … Elle lui lança un regard froid et poursuivit sa quête. Elle se libéra au bout d'une demi-heure de travail. Libérée de ses liens, Julianne s'assied péniblement, portant sa main droite à son épaule gauche en gémissant. Elle regarda Nagini, qui s'était relevé sur sa queue.

_-_ Je vais sortir d'ici, tu m'entends sale serpent de crotte !

Fermant les yeux et se concentrant, Julianne tenta de voir en vision, un moyen de sortir de cette salle ignoble. Peu de temps s'écoula, avant qu'elle vit un sombre conduit d'aération peuplé de froideur, d'humidité et de toiles d'araignées. Au loin, brillait la lumière du soleil. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Nagini un bref instant, avant de regarder fébrilement autour d'elle, murmurant :

_-_ Un conduit d'aération ... Je ...

Sans un mot de plus, Julianne se leva et avança vers le mur Ouest. Elle poussa un coffre, derrière lequel était camouflé le conduit d'aération, accessible et presque invisible dans le noir. Affichant un petit sourire de soulagement, Julianne s'agenouilla et passa dans le conduit. Avançant à quatre pattes, veillant à mettre peu de poids sur son épaule blessée, Julianne s'arrêta soudain. Là devant elle, se trouvait un grillage. Sous celui-ci, on pouvait apercevoir Voldemort, son grand-père, l'autre grand bonhomme, qui lui ressemblait étrangement et l'homme encapuchonné qui l'avait ligotées. Ils parlaient d'elle froidement, utilisant un ton manifestement imbu d'eux-mêmes. Très lentement, Julianne avança sur le grillage et continua d'avancer. Après ce qui lui parut une vie de Dragon, elle vit enfin de la lumière devant elle.

Alors qu'elle arriva devant un grillage, Julianne se retourna et le frappa durement avec ses pieds, ce qui émit un fort bruit sourd dans tout le conduit. Le grillage céda assez facilement, étant rouillé par les années. Sans plus attendre, elle sortit du conduit. Elle était enfin à l'air libre ! Se tenant l'épaule, la jeune fille se mit à courir en direction du Préaulard, grimaçant à chaque pas, à cause des soubresauts dans les meurtrissures de son corps. Tout en courant, Julianne s'assura de la présence de son mur d'Occlumencie et envoya un message mental au Professeur Rogue.

_À la cabane... à la cabane ! _

Après un long moment de course puis une marche à pied sans fin, Julianne commença à reconnaître des paysages familiers et après plusieurs heures, elle aperçut la cabane hurlante et alla s'y réfugier.

Beaucoup plus loin, dans son repaire invisible à tous, Voldemort souriait d'aise dans son fauteuil. D'un coup de baguette, il fait disparaître l'image de la glace magique. Souriant froidement à ses Mangemorts, il annonça d'une voix diabolique.

_-_ Elle est parfaite ... C'était beaucoup mieux que je ne pouvais espérer. La prochaine fois qu'elle viendra dans ce repaire, elle sera à ma merci.


	12. Brisée

**Chapitre 11 : Brisée**

Après une période qui lui sembla infiniment long et incapable de savoir le chemin qu'elle avait pris, elle arriva finalement devant la cabane hurlante. Elle se savait pas comment, mais elle devait entrer dans ce lieu. Peu importe que cette maison soit hantée, les fantômes ne pouvaient pas être pires, que les Mangemorts ! Elle parvint donc, avec peine et misère, à retirer une vieille planche pourrite d'une fenêtre et entra. Elle grimpa à l'étage, chanchelant à chacune des marches. Lorsqu'elle arriva au deuxième étage, à bout de force, elle se laissa tomber à terre et ne bougea plus.

Dans son moment d'énervement, elle ne vit pas un jeune homme roux qui l'observait avec curiosité. Bill Weasley se rendait au repaire de l'Ordre du Phénix, et passait par hasard devant la cabane hurlante et il vit la jeune fille y entrer. Sachant que ce lieu était interdit aux élèves, il s'avança vers la maison et cria :

_- _ Quelqu'un est là ? C'est moi, Bill, je ne vous veux pas de mal ! Je veux seulement vous aidez ! Répondez, je sais que vous êtes là !

Effondrée sur le sol, Julianne ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit une voix crier à l'extérieur. Elle se leva péniblement, en lançant des regards apeurés vers l'escalier menant à l'étage inférieur. Instinctivement, elle recula vers le lit et se cacha derrière.

_- _Bill ? Mais, c'est qui, ce Bill ? Je ne connais pas de Bill... Pas question de me laisser prendre à nouveau... murmure t-elle

Elle prit une planche de bois et murmura :

_- _Si ce Bill entre, je lui arrache la tête d'un coup de planche !

À l'extérieur, la voix cria de nouveau :

_- _Je suis Bill Weasley ! Je suis membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Je peux vous aidez si vous avez besoin d'aide ! Répondez !

Serrant la planche contre elle, le coeur battant, Julianne pensa :

_Je n'ai pas de preuves ... pas de preuves de ce qu'il dit ..._

Elle resta donc cachée sans bouger et sans oser respirer. Tremblante, elle s'accrocha au lit de sa main valide, comme une naufragée d'un quelconque sinistre.

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur, le pauvre Bill Weasley ne savaient pas quoi faire. Il était encore bien jeune, et il était quelque peu perturbé par cet évènement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cabane, Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue transplanèrent et arrivèrent à ses côtés. Severus avait parfaitement capté la pensée de Julianne et, après avoir retenu un soupire de soulagement, il en avait avisé Lupin et ils avaient immédiatement transplané ici. Ils entrèrent tout les trois, la baguette à la main.

_- _Miss Miller ! C'est moi ! Où êtes vous ? dit Remus Lupin

Toujours cachée derrière le lit, Julianne se figea. Étais-ce vraiment lui ? Pouvait-elle y croire ? Silencieuse, elle ne bougea pas de sa cachette. Puis, jetant un bref regard vers la porte, Julianne sortit de derrière le lit et s'avança lentement vers elle et se cacha derrière. Dans les escaliers, des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre, ainsi que de sinistres craquements.

_- _Miss Miller ? Je suis avec le professeur Rogue et Bill Weasley ... répondez, bon sens ! dit Remus. Elle est peut-être évanouie ? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Severus et Bill.

Cachée derrière la porte, tenant la planche d'une seule main, Julianne se prépara. Lorsqu'elle vit une ombre entrer dans la pièce, elle s'élança de toutes les forces qui lui restaient et envoya valser la planche vers le visage de l'homme. Remus eu juste le temps de reculer son visage, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, et il réussit à esquiver le coup de planche. Ouvrant de grands yeux et pleurant doucement, Julianne laissa tomber la planche, qui tomba sur le sol avec fracas. Elle murmura, tout en reculant vers le lit :

_- _Le professeur Rogue... Je ... je lui ai envoyé un message par l'esprit, lui disant que je venait ici ... Ils ... ils ...

La douleur et la peur ayant finalement raison d'elle, Julianne s'effondra sur le lit, perdant de nouveau conscience. La jeune fille avait le visage marqué par la fatigue et la souffrance, elle était sale, les bleus et contusions se mélangeaient sur son doux visage et son corps. Bref, elle était dans un piteux état.

Se remettant lentement de la surprise, Remus regarda Julianne avec soulagement. Remarquant toutes les ecchymoses qui la recouvrait, il alla vers elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

_- _Miss Miller ... ? dit-il. Elle est mal en point ... ajouta t-il en regardant Severus.

Severus jeta un très bref regard vers Julianne, et pinça les lèvres devant l'étendue des dégâts. Il ne s'attendait pas à la retrouver en si piteux état. Blessée, certes, mais pas pratiquement anéantie ! Lançant un regard torve à Remus, il dit sèchement :

_-_ Je ne suis pas aveugle Remus !

Tout en s'approchant de Julianne, il sortie une fiole de vitalité de sa sacoche de potions curatives. Il en retira le bouchon, s'assit sur le lit et, soutenant la tête de miss Miller, il lui en fit boire quelques gorgées.

_-_ Il faut l'amener à Sainte-Mangouste le plus rapidement possible... Ce ne sont que des premiers secours, mais bon... ajoute-il d'une voix légèrement anxieuse.

Pendant que Severus faissant boire Julianne, Remus et Bill sortirent de la Cabane, afin d'aller voir si le champ était libre pour leur sortie. Dans la cabane, Severus referma la fiole, la rangea et s'apprêtait à prendre Julianne dans ses bras, lorsque celle-ci ouvrit des yeux brumeux et se mit à parler d'une voix enrouée.

_-_ Professeur Rogue ... Je ... j'ai très mal à mon épaule ... grand-père Koric m'a lancé loin, loin sur le sol ... brisé ma clavicule ... Je ... je vous ai envoyé des messages, vous les avez reçus ? Méchant, mon grand-père ... j'ai résisté, refusée de me soumettre à lui ... m'a lancé sur le sol aussi ... Voldemort ...

Fermant les yeux, une vision vint la frapper de plein fouet. Non seulement elle vit, mais elle vécu la fuite de sa mère, lors de ce soir fatidique. Au plus profond d'elle même, elle su la vérité. Elle était bouillante de fièvre et son épaule lui faisait affreusement mal.

_-_ Maman ... je veux ma maman ... Maman...enceinte quand elle est partie .. papa pas mon papa ... non ... maman ... photo de vous dans son sac .. mal à mon épaule ... Voldemort va me reprendre ... voulait seulement évaluer mes capacités ... va me ravoir ... maman enceinte quand elle s'est enfuit... mon papa pas mon vrai papa ... mon papa c'est vous professeur ... Je veux maman ...

Severus arrêta son geste. Il regarda Julianne d'un air impassible. Au fond de lui, son coeur fit un énorme bond. Plissant les yeux, il l'observa et enregistra la moindre de ses paroles. Sans un seul mot, il sorti une autre potion de sa sacoche tout en maintenant la tête de Julianne sur son autre main. Il lui fit boire une potion anti-douleur, la prit dans ses bras, sortit de la cabane et transplana jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste.

À Sainte-Mangouste, une médicomage venait à peine de terminer de suturer un patient, lorsqu'un homme à l'allure sombre transplana avec une jeune fille. Severus regarda la médicomage qui venait vers lui et posa délicatement Julianne sur un lit. Il était encore chamboulé par ce qu'elle lui avait dit à la cabane hurlante, mais il tentait de ne pas le laisser paraître.

_-_ Elle a reçu un Endoloris et semble avoir une fracture de la clavicule... dit-il d'un ton froid et détaché

Hochant légèrement la tête, la médicomage regarda la jeune fille, qui fixait le plafond d'un air perdu et douloureux. Julianne, fiévreuse, avait l'esprit trop douloureux pour penser à autre chose que le feu qu'elle sentait dans son bras. Elle avait la nausée, avait mal à la tête, à l'épaule, bref elle souffrait de partout.

_-_ Allez attendre dans la salle d'attente ... Je viens vous voir dans peu de temps ordonne la médicomage, tout en débutant les soins de Julianne.

Sans demander son reste, Severus alla d'un pas vif vers la salle d'attente, trop heureux de ne plus se trouver aux côtés de miss Miller. Il entra dans la salle d'attente, lança un bref regard à un homme qui semblait extrêmement bouleversé et il s'assit non loin de lui. Appuyant la tête contre le mur, Severus fixa le vide. Il ne pensais qu'à une seule chose : que sa fille s'en sorte sans séquelles graves.

Alors qu'il se trouvait dans la salle d'attente, la médicomage poursuivait ses soins effrénés. Elle prit les signes vitaux de Julianne et fronça les sourcils. La jeune fille était brûlante de fièvre, ce qui était de très mauvais augure. Son pouls était rapide et saccadé, sa respiration était aussi rapide d'où un risque d'hyperventilation. Immédiatement, la médicomage se rendit à une armoire et prit un soluté d'anxiolytique qu'elle perfusa à Julianne. Ensuite, elle découpa ses vêtements, afin de vérifier l'état de son épaule. Celle-ci était bleutée et la clavicule avait déchirée la peau à trois endroits.

_-_ Ça va faire un peu mal ... je dois replacer votre os au bon endroit .. dit-elle en retenant une légère grimace

D'un coup sec et expérimenté, elle replaça l'os dans sa cavité, ce qui a pour effet de faire à nouveau perdre conscience à Julianne. Ne se préoccupant pas de cette seconde inconscience, la médicomage nettoya la plaie avec de l'eau stérilisée, puis appliqua un onguent médicinal, avant d'utiliser le même sort de cicatrisation que pour l'autre patient. Finalement, elle injecta une potion recouvre-os au niveau de la clavicule brisée et banda solidement l'épaule de la patiente. Son travail effectué, elle quitta en direction de la salle d'attente. Elle poussa la porte et trouva l'homme sombre, qui fixait le vide.

_-_ Votre fille va relativement bien. Elle a une triple fracture ouverte de la clavicule gauche, mais elle n'en gardera aucune séquelle, dit la médicomage

Severus se figea et regarda la médicomage en plissant les yeux.

_-_ Qui vous a dit, qu'elle était ma fille ? demande t-il d'un ton froid et suspiçieux

_-_ Personne … dit la médicomage en hésitant. Ce que, vous me sembliez très inquiet et je … j'ai crut, que vous étiez son père

_-_ Je le suis … murmure Severus en se levant et en se rendant au chevet de Julianne

Après plusieurs jours de souffrance, d'inquiétude et de tourments, Julianne put enfin quitter Sainte-Mangouste. Ce fut, sous le regard protecteur de Severus, qu'elle sortit de l'hôpital en direction de Poudlard.


	13. Paternité

**Chapitre 12 : Paternité **

Deux semaines après son retour, Julianne s'était douchée et était passée rapidement à l'infirmerie, afin de s'assurer que personne n'avait besoin d'elle. Finalement, elle ne s'était plus trouvé aucune excuse, pour ne pas descendre aux cachots. Grimaçant, elle rajusta son attelle et frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur Rogue. Attendant nerveusement, elle n'obtînt aucune réponse. Elle décida de repartir, puisque manifestement, le professeur ne désirait pas le voir. Se retournant, elle partit rapidement et elle entra durement dans Severus Rogue, qui arrivait vers elle. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, grimaçant de douleur et lui dit d'une petite voix :

_-_ Désolée, professeur...

Baisant les yeux sur Julianne, Severus la regarda, un peu mal-à-l'aise, puis pinça fortement les lèvres. Depuis les révélations lors des cours d'Occlumencie, il ne cessait de tourner la même pensée dans son esprit. Gwendoline était enceinte ! Enceinte... elle avait portée son enfant. Prenant un air hautain, afin de camoufler son trouble, il dit un peu trop sèchement :

_-_ Miss Miller ... que faites vous ici ? Vous devriez aller vous reposer.

_-_ Je... je voudrais vous parlez avant, si vous n'êtes pas occupé, dit-elle, gênée.

Severus la regarda bizarrement, puis ouvrit la porte de son bureau sans dire un mot. Il entra, attendit qu'elle entre à son tour, puis referma la porte. Sans la regarder, il alla s'asseoir et elle fit de même. On aurait dit un couple de jeunes prétendants, timide et n'osant pas se regarder. Après un long moment de silence pesant, Julianne se risqua à prendre la parole.

_-_ Vous vous souvenez de ma répartition ? demanda t-elle en lui lançant un bref coup d'oeil.

_-_ Oui, dit rapidement Severus, se remémorant trop bien l'hésitation du Choixpeau.

Regardant le sol, Julianne gratouillait avec attention, la couture de sa robe de sorcière. Elle avait attendu ce moment tellement longtemps. Depuis que son père adoptif lui avait avoué qu'il n'était pas son vrai père, en fait. Couchée dans son lit, elle s'était imaginée des histoires à l'eau de rose concernant son géniteur. Elle l'imaginait sur un beau cheval blanc, la serrant dans ses bras et pleurant de joie. Au lieu de cela, c'était le professeur Rogue son père ! Un homme qui lui avait manifesté de l'animosité dès le départ. Pas vraiment le prince charmant idéal. Silencieuse, elle continuait à gratouiller sa robe, pendant que Severus la regardait attentivement. Elle ressemblait tant à Gwendoline ! Pendant seize longues années, il avait pensé que Gwendoline l'avait abandonné, qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Il avait eu le coeur brisé et s'était lancé corps et âme dans la philosophie Mangemort, tandis qu'elle portait et mettait au monde leur enfant. Pinçant de plus en plus les lèvres, afin de cacher ses émotions, il brisa le silence d'une voix glaciale :

_- _ Et puis ? Faites vite, Miss Miller. J'ai autre chose à faire que vous observez toute la journée.

Relevant les yeux vers le professeur Rogue, Julianne le regarda avec un air peiné. Manifestement, il ne l'appréciait pas plus qu'avant, et elle voulait tellement lui plaire. Elle l'avait toujours voulu. Elle haussa les épaules, grimaça de douleur, et dit d'une voix désincarnée :

_- _Lorsque je suis entrée chez moi cette année là, pour les vacances des fêtes, j'ai questionné mon père. Ce qu'avait dit le Choixpeau me préoccupait. Il m'a alors avoué, que ma mère était enceinte lorsqu'il l'a connu, et qu'il m'a adoptée à ma naissance, dit-elle en soupirant. Lorsque j'ai eu cette vision dans la cabane hurlante, j'ai ressenti les émotions de ma mère, et c'est comme cela que j'ai sut ...

Severus l'écoutait avec attention, sentant son coeur se serrer quelque peu à l'évocation de certains passages. Il ne doutait aucunement de sa paternité. Gwendoline était pure lorsqu'elle s'était donnée à lui, et jamais il n'avait douté de sa fidélité. Contre toute attente, il était bien le père de Miss Miller. Julianne... sa fille ! Une élève de Gryffondor par dessus le marché ! Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'entendit que vaguement ajouter quelque chose.

_- _Pardon ? demanda t-il d'une voix pensive

_- _Je vous demandais s'il était possible, que vous soyez réellement mon père, répéta t-elle timidement.

Sortant de ses pensées, il la regarda fixement. Il avait le choix... le choix de renier sa paternité ou de l'accepter. Il cogita plusieurs minutes, tentant d'analyser la situation. Comment pouvais t-il renier le fruit de son amour pour Gwendoline ? Pinçant légèrement les lèvres, sa décision prise, il dit lentement :

_- _C'est beaucoup plus qu'une possibilité, Miss Miller. Votre mère n'a connu que moi, et elle n'était pas une traînée, quoique son fou de père puisse en dire.

Croisant les mains et les posant sur son bureau, il poursuivit :

_- _Je suis bien votre père, aussi insensé que cela puisse l'être.

Sans un mot, Julianne enregistrait chacune des paroles de son professeur. Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, il ne niait pas sa paternité. La respiration laborieuse, elle le regardait, au bord des larmes. C'était trop d'émotions pour elle. D'abord son enlèvement et ses blessures, ensuite sa vision et maintenant la confirmation du professeur Rogue. Ravalant ses larmes, elle hocha lentement la tête et détourna le regard. Son épaule la faisait horriblement souffrir, ce qui n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Severus regarda encore un peu Julianne, puis détourna le regard à son tour, fixant un point vague derrière elle. Il ne savait plus comment agir avec son élève et il tentait de trouver quelque chose à dire. Il était père... lui ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Et comment

réagirait les autres à cette nouvelle ? Ses collègues, et surtout les élèves de Serpentard ? Il devait étouffer cette histoire de paternité ! Il reporta son regard vers Julianne, et pinça les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas étouffer l'affaire sans renier son amour pour Gwendoline. Soupirant, il demanda d'un ton un peu sec :

_-_ Comment se porte votre épaule ?

_-_ J'ai mal ... dit-elle sans le regarder, mais cela passera...

Soupirant à son tour, Julianne n'avait jamais autant désiré avoir un contenant pour en fixer le fond. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal-à-l'aise de toute sa vie. N'osant toujours pas regarder le professeur Rogue, elle dit :

_-_ Un Mangemort du nom de Goyle m'a prit ma baguette. Il faudrait que j'aille m'en acheter une autre, mais j'imagine que je devrai être accompagnée jusqu'à chez Ollivander.

Prenant un air pensif, Severus la regarda attentivement. Il semblait réfléchir intensément à un dilemme intérieur. Puis, plissant les yeux, il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et posa sa propre baguette devant Julianne.

_-_ Tenez... vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous rendre au Pré-Au-Lard dit-il d'une voix appuyée.

Surprise, Julianne tourna son regard vers Rogue, le fixant d'un air ébahit. Sans un mot, elle prit la baguette et la regarda. Il s'agissait d'une baguette assez ancienne, d'une longueur beaucoup plus grande que celle qu'on lui avait volé. De légères encoches en marquaient le bois, signe d'une utilisation importante. Tout en bas, apparaissait des initiales : E.P Fronçant les sourcils, elle leva les yeux vers le professeur Rogue, perplexe.

_-_ E.P ? Questionna t-elle

_-_ Eilleen Prince, ma mère, dit-il froidement. Elle m'a donné sa baguette lors de mon entrée à Poudlard. Théoriquement, elle aurait dut vous revenir de toute façon. J'irai m'en acheter une autre, poursuivit-il d'un ton hautain, destiné à cacher ses véritables sentiments.

Très émue, Julianne avala difficilement sa salive. Le professeur Rogue lui donnait sa baguette ! Son père lui faisait don de l'objet le plus important pour un sorcier. Qui plus est, cette baguette avait une signification familiale pour lui. Sans un mot, Julianne se leva et contourna le bureau de son père. Elle se pencha vers lui et, impulsivement, déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue.

_-_ Merci, dit-elle doucement

Sans ajouter rien de plus, elle sortie du bureau. Se figeant sur sa chaise, Severus pinça les lèvres lorsqu'elle l'embrassa. Il la regarda partir, puis porta la main à sa joue. Grommelant, il prit sa cape et partit pour Pré-Au-Lard, afin de se procurer une nouvelle baguette.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent dans une normalité aléatoire. Après une vague d'inquiétude et de prévenance envers Julianne, les élèves finirent par oublier l'enlèvement. Guérie de ses blessures physiques, mais non psychologiques, la jeune fille poursuivait ses cours, faissant mine d'avoir oublié ce qui c'était passé. Toutefois, Julianne était torturée par une pensée fixe. Il y aurait une prochaine fois, elle le sentait au fond de son être. Bientôt, très bientôt, le mal la ferait prisonnière à nouveau. Elle devait absolument établir un plan de défense. Elle alla donc à la bibliothèque et après plusieurs tentatives risquées, elle pénétra dans la réserve interdite. Elle y déroba un volumineux livre de magie noire et alla se terrer dans la Salle sur Demande.

Rapidement, elle prit un livre et pointa un passage du doigt. Il existait une formule pour empêcher l'Accio baguette de fonctionner... Il suffisait d'insérer la baguette sous la peau. Elle regarda attentivement la formulation puis elle grimaça quelque peu. Ce sortilège devait être assez douleureux, mais jamais autant que l'Endoloris. Elle tousotta, posa sa baguette sur la table et releva son chandail. Lentement et avec précaution, elle prononça la formule :

_- _Inserio baguea ondo soma

La baguette lévita et doucement flotta jusqu'à Julianne, qui ferma les yeux avec appréhension. Elle sentie une vague douleur diffuse, qui lui fit se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux, lorsque la douleur aigue cessa. Elle regarda ses côtes et passa la main sur sa peau. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir, que sa baguette était là. Elle souria et se risqua à dire :

_- _Accio Baguette

Elle sentie un bref tiraillement contre sa peau, comme si elle appuyait fortement sur une membrane. C'était inconfortable, mais non douloureux. Elle souria de nouveau et s'assied, débutant la lecture plus approfondie du livre.

Peu de temps après, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle releva les yeux, et aperçu le professeur Rogue, qui la regardait. Il s'avança et jeta un oeil sur le livre qu'elle lisait. Constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un ouvrage sur la magie noire, il se figea, pinça les lèvres et regarda Julianne d'un air sombre.

_- _Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? demande t-il durement

_- _Bien... Je veux me préparer pour la prochaine fois. Pour combattre le Diable, il faut utiliser ses instruments, non ? dit-elle d'un ton déterminée.

Severus fixa sa fille quelques instants, puis soupira. Il ne désirait pas penser à la prochaine fois. Il savait, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lâcherais jamais le morceau. Prenant un air hautain, il grommela et s'assied auprès d'elle. Soupirant, il prit le livre et le feuilleta. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il dit :

_-_ Je préfèrerais ne pas vous voir utiliser la magie noire. Ce n'est pas une magie convenable.

Julianne, qui lisait tranquillement un autre livre, releva les yeux et regarda son père. Elle posa le livre sur la table et soupira à son tour. Décidément, les soupirs semblaient être un trait familial chez les Rogue.

_-_ Mais papa... je n'ai pas le choix, si...

Elle s'arrêta subitement, portant la main à sa bouche et ouvrant de grands yeux. Elle l'avait appelé "papa" ! Mais à quoi avait-elle pensé ? Maudissant son impulsivité, elle détourna le regard, fixant la fenêtre et désirant être ailleurs. Severus sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il entendit le mot "papa". Il regarda Julianne fixement, sans rien dire. Au fond de son coeur, une sensation étrange prenait naissance. Il tenta de faire taire sa fierté derrière une façade ulcérée et froide, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le visage défait, il pinça les lèvres et dit d'une voix assez douce, compte tenu de sa personnalité.

_-_ Je sais Julianne...

Il se releva et s'approcha de sa fille. Il se plaça derrière elle et hésita fortement. Il désirait poser la main sur son épaule, accomplir un geste de soutien paternel. Mais, il en fut incapable. Il se contenta donc de soupirer, tourna les talons et quitta la salle en silence afin de la laisser poursuivre sa préparation peu orthodoxe.


	14. Ne m'oublie pas

**Chapitre 13 : Ne m'oublie pas **

Suite à l'enlèvement de Julianne, la sécurité de Poudlard fut renforcée. La jeune fille eut l'interdiction de se rendre au Préaulard sans être accompagnée par un professeur. Il va s'en dire, que cela ne lui plut guère. Toutefois, elle n'eut guère le choix d'obtempérer. L'aveu de la paternité de Rogue causa une certaine commotion au château. Le personnel enseignant ne pouvait pas y croire … mais ils avouèrent qu'en regardant de plus près, il était vrai que miss Miller ressemblait parfois à Severus. Ce fut aussi un choc pour les élèves. Alors que les élèves des autres maisons la regardait maintenant avec crainte, les éleves de Serpentards se mirent à lui parler comme une des leurs. Plusieurs désirèrent devenir ami avec elle, croyant probablement qu'une amitié avec la fille de Rogue, leur vaudrait de meilleurs notes. Toutefois, Julianne refusait obstinément de traîner avec des Serpentards et les ignorait totalement. L'année se déroula sans qu'aucun nouvel enlèvement ait lieu, mais cela ne fit pas cesser les messages lancés par Voldemort, plus virulents les uns que les autres.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, l'année tira rapidement à sa fin. Après avoir saluer le professeur Rogue, qui était maintenant beaucoup moins dur avec elle, elle retourna chez son père adoptif pour l'été. Julianne ne lui dit pas qu'elle était au prise avec l'assassin de sa mère, ne souhaitant pas l'inquièter. Durant cet été là, elle poursuivit avidement son entraînement d'Occlumencie, ainsi que divers sorts de magie noire. Elle écrivit souvent au professeur Rogue, même si celui-ci ne lui répondait que vaguement.

L'été passa aussi rapidement que la vie. Bientôt, l'automne remplaça l'été, et ce fut l'heure du retour à Poudlard, pour Julianne. Elle fut surprise de constater que le Professeur Lupin n'était plus à son poste. Selon les rumeurs, il avait démissionné pour une raison obscure. À sa place, un vieux professeur rabougri, le professeur Gyupoli. Au cours de cette année, elle tenta de mieux connaître son père biologique. Cette tâche n'était pas de tout repos. Elle était si nerveuse dans ses cours, si désireuse de le satisfaire, qu'elle fit souvent exploser ses chaudrons. Ce qui lui valut le sobriquet de : " Miller la péteuse de chaudrons". Comme Julianne était en dernière année, elle fut fort occupée à préparer ses A.S.P.I.C. Elle n'eut donc guère le temps de se préoccuper de Voldemort et de ses menaces.

L'année passa, puis se termina. En juin 1995, Julianne gradua avec des A.S.P.I.C contenant des " E " et des " O ".Julianne se trouvait donc dans la Grande Salle, avec les autres gradués de sa promotion et attendait le début de la Cérémonie de Graduation.

Après avoir longuement regardé les élèves, Albus Dumbledore se leva et se rendit à son lutrin. D'une voix forte et douce à la fois, il dit :

_-_ Voici venu le temps de célébrer d'excellents élèves, qui nous quitterons aujourd'hui. Ces élèves furent la fierté de leurs professeurs et de Poudlard. Leur passage restera à jamais gravé entre ces murs. Que l'avenir qui les attend soit pur et doux, rempli des plus somptueuses promesses.

Le directeur Dumbledore prit un long parchemin et se mit à appeler les noms sur la liste. Chacun des élèves monta sur la tribune, afin de recevoir leur diplôme et les félicitations de leurs professeurs. Minerva McGonagall, émue comme toujours dans cette situation, essuyait discrètement ses larmes, entre deux étudiants. Severus Rogue, la mine toujours aussi austère, les félicitaient froidement, sans aucune marque d'affection.

_-_ Julianne Miller, ou devrais-je dire, Julianne Rogue, la meilleure élève de Gryffondor; annonça Albus Dumbledore

Julianne se retint de sourire en s'entendant appeller Julianne Rogue, puis se rendit voir ses professeurs, afin de recevoir leur félicitations. Le professeur McGonagall lui serra la main avec émotion et le professeur Rogue parut mourir de fierté tellement il se pavanait comme un paon. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui, son coeur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Qu'allais t-il lui dire ? Timidement, elle leva ses grands yeux bleus vers lui, et vit son regard remplit de fierté contenue. Severus la regarda quelques instants, puis, lentement, il lui tendit la main. Il voulait la serrer contre lui, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire devant tout ces gens.

_- _Je suis très fier de toi. Je suis certain, que tu feras de grandes choses.

_- _Merci, papa dit Julianne

Elle descendit de l'estrade et alla s'asseoir à la table réservée aux gradués, où bientôt tout le monde fut assied.

_- _Je suis fier de vous avisez, que les gagnants de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, ainsi que de Quidditch est... Gryffondor ! Annonça le directeur Dumbledore.

Aussitôt cette annonce faite, un grondement de joie parvient de la table de Gryffondor. Après que les acclamations se furent calmées, Dumbledore frappa deux fois dans ses mains, et de délicieux repas apparurent sur les tables. Ils mangèrent, bavardant fortement entre eux, et riant aux pitreries des jumeaux Weasley.


	15. Solitude

**Chapitre 14 : Solitude**

Julianne était couchée sur son lit, fixant le plafond d'un regard brumeux. Aux prises avec une vision d'un futur, qui lui semblait proche, elle pinça les lèvres et plissa les yeux, accentuant sa ressemblance avec son père biologique. Là, sous ses yeux, apparaît une scène qu'elle aurait aimée mieux ne jamais voir.

_Il est là ... devant elle et la regarde d'un air glacial et diabolique. Voldemort tend sa baguette et la pointe sur son bras nu, faisant apparaître sa marque, qui fait d'elle son bétail. Baissant les yeux sur son bras, elle voit la marque, mais la sait fausse. Elle sort du repaire (...) Quelques années semblent avoir passé... elle est devant Voldemort, une lueur verte sortant d'une baguette qui n'est pas la sienne et allant frapper le Seigneur des Ténèbres durement. ._

Subitement, la vision partie comme elle était venue et Julianne sursauta légèrement, l'esprit embrouillé. Elle secoua la tête et s'assied dans son lit, portant la main à son visage et frottant ses yeux.

_-_ Crotte de bandimon de gnome puant de crotte ! Marmonne t-elle en se levant.

Elle maugréa quelques peu contre le fait, qu'elle n'aurait jamais la paix avec Voldemort. Ne la laissera t-il jamais tranquille ? Rapidement, elle s'habilla, revêtant son uniforme de médicomage. Sa vision l'avait mise grandement en retard pour l'institut. En première année de formation, ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre ses professeurs à dos. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers de la maison des Rogue et sortie en courant à l'extérieur, ne prenant même pas la peine de déjeuner. Par soucis de commodité, il avait été décidé à la fin de ses études à Poudlard, qu'elle habiterait avec son père biologique. Loin de s'en plaindre, Julianne avait sauté sur l'occasion qui lui permettait de connaître mieux celui par qui elle avait vu le jour.

Transplanant jusqu'à l'institut, elle apparût dans le couloir sud, et couru vers sa salle de classe, où elle entra essoufflée. Sentant les regards de ses collègues sur elle, Julianne rougit un peu et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle.

_-_ Vous êtes encore en retard miss Rogue, dit le professeur Summers

_-_ Désolée, professeur...

Après avoir jeté un regard condescendant vers son élève, le professeur Summers poursuivit son cours sur les sorts de guérison. Morfondue, Julianne prit le plus de notes possibles, maudissant ses visions qui lui pourrissaient la vie. Dès la fin de ses cours, elle se leva et transplana immédiatement chez elle. Ce soir, elle allait dormir chez son père adoptif et elle était impatiente de le revoir. Réapparaissant devant les escaliers, elle entendit aussitôt Severus Rogue l'appeler d'un ton grave. Fronçant les sourcils, Julianne se rendit donc à la cuisine, où elle trouva son père assit à la table.

_-_ Oui ? demande t-elle, légèrement inquiète

_-_ Assoit toi, Julianne ... lui dit Severus, affichant un air situé entre la joie et la dureté

Haussant les sourcils, elle s'assied, regardant son père avec inquiétude. Severus regarda sa fille quelque instants, sa fille qui ressemblait tellement à Gwendoline. Cela ne faisait que deux ans qu'il savait qu'elle était sa fille, et il arrivais à peine à y croire. Cette jeune fille de 18 ans assise devant lui, était sa fille... cette notion ne pouvait humainement pas entrer dans son esprit. Pinçant les lèvres, afin de camoufler sa fierté, il dit d'une voix froide :

_-_ Ton grand-père Koric est mort. J'en ai eu confirmation cet après-midi par Arthur Weasley. Tué par Voldemort. Manifestement, il s'est lassé de ce vieux cinglé.

Julianne fixa son père sans rien dire. Cet homme ignoble qui l'avait torturée sans vergogne, il y a deux ans était mort ? Il n'existait plus ? Plissant les yeux et pinçant les lèvres, elle dit d'un ton satisfait :

_-_ J'espère qu'il brûle en enfer !

Severus regarda sa fille, légèrement perturbé. Avec cet air, Julianne lui ressemblait parfaitement, et ce fait le mettais toujours mal-à-l'aise. Cachant son trouble derrière une façade hautaine, et prenant un regard torve il dit froidement :

_-_ L'enfer est trop doux pour lui...

Souriant brièvement, Julianne se leva, contourna la table et alla poser un petit baiser sur la joue de son père. Puis, elle monta à sa chambre, afin de chercher ses bagages. Severus regarda sa fille sortir de la cuisine, légèrement ébahit. Puis, il posa la main sur sa joue, pinça les lèvres et grommela. Décidément, il ne s'y ferait jamais. Il se leva et transplana vers le repaire de l'Ordre, au moment où Julianne redescendait les escaliers avec ses bagages. Entendant son père repartir, elle soupira, sortie de la maison et prit le Magicobus pour se rendre chez Nicolas Miller.

Après un voyage mouvementé, où elle fut balancée de bord et d'autre dans le Magicobus, elle arriva enfin chez son père adoptif. Elle descendit et avança vers la maison, préparant ses clés. Souriante, elle entra lançant un joyeux "Salut papa !". Pour toute réponse, un gémissement provenant du salon. Ouvrant de grands yeux, elle s'élança au salon, le coeur battant. Elle découvrit Nicolas, affalé sur le divan, le teint livide et en sueurs. Figée sur place, elle le regarda complètement paniquée, puis se précipita vers lui.

_-_ Papa ! Papa ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? Où as tu mal ? Dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle veut professionnel, mais qui est en fait très inquiet.

_-_ Julianne... murmure Nicolas Miller, Julianne... ma douce petite chérie... mal partout...

Le souffle court, Julianne se précipita vers son sac de voyage, et en sortie son pendule "bonhomme", instrument de prédilection pour les diagnostics médicaux, ainsi que sa baguette. Revenant vers son père, elle plaça le pendule au dessus de lui, à la recherche de l'endroit infecté. Le pendule se mit à tourner rapidement, émettant un son aigu. Doucement, elle déplaça le pendule tout le long du torse de Nicolas, sans jamais que le sifflement cesse. Lentement, Julianne descendit la main qui tenais le pendule contre son corps et elle regarda son père, les yeux remplient de larmes. Sans un mot, elle décrocha le téléphone et appela une ambulance.

Alors que l'ambulance filait dans la nuit, Nicolas et Julianne à son bord, des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille. Elle savait son père condamné, le cancer rongeant déjà chaque parcelle de son corps. Lui tenant la main, elle le regardait en silence, pleurant sur le sort de l'homme qui l'avait aimée et élevée comme sa fille. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, elle suivit la civière emportant son père, jusqu'à la salle d'examens, puis s'assied dans la salle d'attente, confuse. Pourquoi n'avait t-elle pas eu de vision l'avisant que le cancer attaquait son père adoptif ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit condamné, alors qu'il était dans la fleur de l'âge ?

Fixant le mur devant d'elle, elle n'avait plus conscience de rien. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux, même ses études de médicomage. À quoi servaient ces études, si elle ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver son père ? Pleurant, elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, insensible aux regards des personnes dans la salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle releva la tête vers une voix douce qui s'adressait à elle. Essuyant ses yeux, elle regarda le médecin qui se tenait devant elle.

_- _ Mon père va bien ? Murmure t-elle d'une petite voix

_-_ Je crois, que vous devez venir avec moi, miss Miller, dit le médecin en l'entraînant doucement vers son bureau

Suivant le médecin, la mort dans l'âme, Julianne entra dans le bureau et s'assied sur une chaise, anéantie.

_- _Miss Miller... après analyse radiographique, nous avons décelé des tâches sombres dans le thorax de votre père, amorce le médecin d'une voix professionnelle.

_- _Le cancer... généralisé, je sait; dit Julianne d'une voix faible, il n'y a plus rien à faire

_- _Heu... effectivement... dit le médecin, étonné.

_- _Combien de temps ? Lui demande t-elle toujours d'une voix désincarnée

_- _Nous ne pouvons le dire, miss...

Le médecin s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme se lever et sortir de son bureau. Il la trouvait décidément très étrange.

Marchant dans les couloirs, se fiant à son instinct, Julianne arriva devant les soins intensifs, et y entra. Elle alla vers Nicolas et s'arrêta auprès de lui. Regardant autour d'elle, elle sortie son pendule de sa poche et le plaça au dessus du torse de son père. Le pendule se mit à osciller et s'arrêta rapidement. Rangeant son pendule, elle prit ensuite la main de son père, le fixant comme pour imprimer son image à jamais dans son esprit.

_- _Deux mois, murmure t-elle, que deux mois...

Les deux derniers mois de la vie de Nicolas Miller se passèrent dans la semi inconscience. Tous les jours, Julianne passa le voir à l'hôpital et c'est dans ses bras qu'il s'éteignit paisiblement. La première année d'études à l'Institut de Magicomagie de Julianne fut donc teintée par la mort de son père adoptif. Malgré cet évènement tragique, elle obtint des notes respectables et elle débuta sa deuxième année, le coeur plus serein.

Julianne, maintenant âgée de 19 ans, étudiait tranquillement au salon. Son père étant à Poudlard, elle avait la maison pour elle seule. Elle en était rendue aux propriétés médicales du Flavus, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Souriante, elle se leva et alla ouvrir. Sur le seuil se trouvait Samuel Lamard, son amoureux des deux dernières années. Ce soir, c'était leur anniversaire.

_-_ Bonjour mon amour, lui dit-elle ton enjôleur

_-_ Bonjour chérie, dit Samuel en souriant

Il entra dans la maison, la serra contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, il regarda vers le salon et demanda :

_-_ Ton père n'est pas là ?

_-_ Non ... il est à Poudlard, l'informe t-elle d'un ton doux, nous sommes seuls ... ajoute t-elle en susurrant.

Samuel fut légèrement déçu. Ce soir, il avait l'intention de demander la main de Julianne à son père. Mais, tant pis ! Il passerait une agréable soirée quand même. Il lui souria, sensible à sa voix susurrante. Lui caressant la joue, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa langoureusement. Alors qu'elle répondait à son baiser, Julianne ressentie de doux frissons le long de son corps. Le coeur battant la chamade, elle retira lentement le chandail de Samuel, tout en l'attirant vers le salon. Le souffle court, elle sentie Samuel l'embrasser sur le cou et elle gémit doucement. Ils se couchèrent sur le divan et, sensuellement, ils retirèrent leurs vêtements. Cambrant les reins vers Samuel, Julianne put sentir la puissance du désir de son amoureux. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure et gémissant, elle sentie Samuel tenter d'entrer en elle, lorsqu'une voix froide et chargée d'horreur se fit entendre.

_-_ Experliamus ! S'exclame Severus Rogue

Samuel fut durement projeté contre le mur, perdant conscience. Piquée à vif, Julianne regarda son père, tout en ramassant ses vêtements. Elle s'habilla en vitesse, pinça les lèvres et le regarda froidement.

_-_ Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? De quel droit te permet tu d'attaquer Samuel comme ça ? Lui dit-elle d'une voix dure.

_-_ Je suis ton père ! Lui crache Severus, tu n'as pas honte de forniquer comme ça, sous mon toit ? Et avec un idiot par dessus le marché ? Dit-il d'une voix aussi dure que celle de sa fille

_-_ Mon père ? Mon père ! Ha, maintenant que cela fait ton affaire, tu es mon père ? Forniquer ? Si ma mère n'avait pas forniqué avec toi, je n'aurais pas à te supporter ! C'est toi, l'idiot ! TOI ! Si tu le prends comme ça, je m'en vais ! Lui dit-elle d'une voix glaciale

_-_ Bon débarras ! Que je ne te revois plus, tu m'entends ? Lui rétorque t-il, blessé par ses propos.

Enragée, Julianne monta à sa chambre, renversant tout sur son passage. Elle fit précipitamment ses bagages et transplana. Au salon, Severus entendit sa fille tout renverser, et il regarda le plafond en pinçant les lèvres. Sèchement, il tendit sa baguette vers l'impertinent et le fit disparaître de sa maison, le renvoyant chez lui. Puis, il prit les vêtements du jeune homme du bout des doigts et les jeta au feu. Lorsqu'il entendit sa fille transplaner, il s'assied sur le sol, cacha son visage dans ses mains, et laissa sa peine évacuer son corps.

Julianne, tout comme sa mère avant elle, trouva refuge dans un hôtel. Elle y dormit difficilement, pleurant une bonne partie de la nuit. Le lendemain, elle se trouva un petit appartement et le loua. Elle n'eut plus de nouvelles de Samuel, ni de son père, qu'elle ne tenta pas non plus de rejoindre. C'est donc dans une solitude profonde qu'elle compléta sa deuxième année. Ne recevant pas de hibou d'Alexia, de Samuel et de son père, elle était seule au monde et en était attristée. Lorsque le professeur Summers lui offrit un poste de médicomage stagiaire, au début de sa troisième année d'études, elle accepta avec empressement, croyant trouver un exutoire à sa solitude.


	16. Errance

**Chapitre 15 : Errance  **

Peu de temps après la fin de la sixième année de Julianne, Remus fut dans l'obligation de remettre sa démission. Effectivement, dans un moment de rage incontrôlable, Severus avait accidentellement révélé sa condition de lycanthrope à certains étudiants de Serpentard. Au lieu de devoir faire face aux sarcasmes et aux méchancetés de certains parents d'élèves, il décida de remettre sa démission et de partir. Malgré que cette situation lui brisait le coeur, il n'en avait guère le choix. Après avoir discuté brièvement avec Harry Potter dans son bureau, il quitta Poudlard le coeur lourd. La vie était tellement cruelle pour lui, et seule la solitude lui était due.

Remus dut laisser tomber le petit appartement qu'il s'était loué il y avait un an, et fut dans l'obligation de retourner vivre au Chaudron Baveur. Il y vécu pratiquement en ermite, ne sortant que rarement de sa chambre. Sa démission forcée l'entraînait lentement dans la dépression. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux, et il lui semblait que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Il passa plusieurs nuits, au cours des premiers mois suivant son départ de Poudlard, à regarder tristement par la fenêtre.

Un jour d'Octobre 1994, Albus Dumbledore, s'inquiétant de ne pas recevoir de nouvelles de Remus, alla au Chaudron Baveur, afin de prendre de ses nouvelles. Il monta à la chambre de son ancien employé et frappa. Remus, assis devant la fenêtre, ne regarda même pas la porte.

_- _Entrez ... dit-il d'une voix attristée

Albus entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il regarda attentivement Remus et alla vers lui, posant une main sur son épaule. À son tour, il regarda par la fenêtre, silencieux. Après de très longues minutes de silence, il dit :

_- _Remus... ne soyez pas attristé. Vous ne devez pas vous complaire dans la douleur et la souffrance. Vous êtes un homme exceptionnel et il ne faudrait pas vous laissez sombrer. J'ai besoin de vous, Remus ... L'Ordre du Phénix à besoin de vous. Ce n'est peut-être pas un poste de professeur, mais cela vous permettra de vivre un peu. Et, de revoir le soleil éclairé votre vie ...

Tournant son visage amaigrit vers Albus, Remus le fixa quelques secondes. Il soupira et murmura :

_- _Si vous le dites, Professeur Dumbledore ...

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il se leva et suivit le Professeur Dumbledore vers la maison Black. Au cours de cette première année d'errance, Remus Lupin servit l'Ordre du Phénix, s'engageant dans des missions plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Petit à petit, il reprit effectivement goût à la vie. Toutefois, il ne parvenait pas à oublier la joie qu'il avait d'enseigner. Une part de son coeur et de son âme était morte, lors de son départ. Certaines nuits, alors qu'il ne trouvais pas le sommeil, il se surprenait à regarder la lune et à murmurer des notions de cours, espérant trouver le sommeil dans cette exutoire.

L'année 1994 passa en coup de vent, et Remus prit du mieux. Il renoua même avec Amélia Potter, la soeur cadette de James, qui fut ramené au bercail par le Professeur Dumbledore. Dès le premier regard, Remus se lia d'amitié avec la jeune femme, qui devint rapidement sa confidente la plus intime. D'une façon détournée, elle reprit le rôle de James dans le coeur et l'esprit de Remus. Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient en mission ensembles, Amélia trouva Remus assis dans un fauteuil, la mine un peu triste.

_-_ Remus ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? S'inquiète t-elle

Tournant le visage vers Amélia, il lui sourit en haussant légèrement les épaules. Il se leva et marcha tranquillement dans la chambre qu'ils avaient louée pour accomplir leur mission. Remus mit les mains dans ses poches, et après quelques minutes de silence, décida de se confier à Amélia.

_- _Je suis fait pour enseigner, Amélia … je meurre à petit feu sans pouvoir transmettre le savoir, débuta t-il.

_-_ Remus...

Automatiquement, Remus sortie une main de ses poches et la porta devant lui, pour faire taire Amélia. Il avait tellement besoin d'en parler, de libérer son coeur de ses tourments. Qui de mieux placé que la soeur de James, devenue sa meilleure amie, pour le comprendre ? Il soupira et poursuivit sa confession d'une voix tendre et douce.

_-_ Lorsque j'enseigne, j'oublie qui je suis. J'oublie, que je suis un monstre dangereux et sanguinaire. Je peux presque me sentir humain … J'ai besoin de me sentir normal, et seul l'enseignement me procure cette libération

Sans un mot, Amélia écouta le récit de Remus, puis elle avança vers lui. Doucement, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et le regarda en souriant. Au fond d'elle, elle avait trouvé Remus séduisant dès le premier regard. La douleur qu'il ressentais lui transperçait le cœur.

_- _Remus... tu n'est pas dangereux et sanguinaire et tu est encore moins un monstre ! Tu est humain, Remus … Tu as un cœur capable d'aimer. Demande à Dumbledore de te ré-embaucher … Si tu aimes autant enseigner, ne laisse pas l'enseignement loin de toi; lui dit-elle affectueusement.

_- _Merci... répondit Remus en la serrant dans ses bras.

Les mois passèrent sans que Remus ait le temps de demander sa requête à Dumbledore, trop aux prises avec les missions de l'Ordre du Phénix. Un beau jour de la fin d'été 1996, Albus Dumbledore convia Remus dans son bureau de Poudlard. Il s'y rendit donc, regardant partout autour de lui, d'un air nostalgique. Poudlard ... le lieu de tellement d'évènements importants dans sa vie. Il monta au bureau de Dumbledore et entra.

_-_ Remus... assoyez-vous, je vous prit ... lui demande Albus en le regardant par dessus ses lunettes. Je voulais vous demander, si vous accepteriez un nouveau poste à Poudlard. Je sais, que votre condition vous inquiète, mais je ne crois pas qu'aucune famille ne viendra s'interposer dans votre carrière. Et, je serais honoré de vous ravoir comme enseignant, Remus.

Remus allait s'asseoir, mais il arrêta son mouvement. Il était là, à moitié assis dans le vide et regardait le Professeur Dumbledore d'un air ahurit. Finalement, il s'assit un peu rapidement et ne dit rien quelques instants, semblant réfléchir.

_-_ Redevenir professeur à Poudlard ... murmure t-il

_-_ Oui ... le poste d'histoire de la sorcellerie est libre, et j'ai pensé à vous, Remus dit Dumbledore en souriant un peu

Secouant la tête de droite à gauche, comme s'il ne réalisait pas ce qui lui arrivait, Remus regarda le directeur de Poudlard et lui sourit. Il accepta avec empressement et après quelques minutes de discussion, il redescendit dans le hall. Lentement, les yeux brillants, il regarda autour de lui. Puis, il sourit et monta les escaliers mouvants en direction d'un couloir en particulier. Il marcha jusqu'à une statue sans bras, appuya dessus et pénétra dans le sombre couloir secret. Il se rendit à la salle des Maraudeurs, où il entra avec émotion. Allumant un feu dans l'âtre, il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur.

_-_ Me revoici ... murmure t-il dans un souffle.


	17. Le coeur à ses raisons

**Chapitre 16 : Le coeur à ses raisons**

En Septembre 1996, une nouvelle année s'amorça à Poudlard. Severus Rogue, toujours aussi bourru, était assis à la table des professeurs et regardait les élèves d'un air froid. Pour une quinzième année consécutive, le poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal lui avait échappé. À sa place, Dumbledore lui avait préféré une femme ! Une Potter en plus ! Il regarda l'intruse d'un air mauvais. Qu'elle était laide, cette idiote odieuse, cette voleuse de poste ! Grommelant, il fixa à nouveau les élèves, puis pinça les lèvres lorsque Dumbledore annonça le retour de Lupin. Hé oui ! Comme si ce n'était pas encore assez de ne pas avoir le poste souhaité, il fallait encore qu'il soit obligé d'endurer Lupin, ce sale lycanthrope. Lorsque Dumbledore annonça la nomination d'Amélia Potter comme professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal, il ne se donna même pas la peine d'applaudir, se contentant de fixer la salle d'un air bourru et torve.

Plus les jours passaient et plus cette Potter lui puait au nez. Il se faisait une joie de la terrifier, la poussant dans les coins en l'insultant. Toutefois, Amélia Potter, loin d'avoir peur de lui, lui répondait avec toute l'arrogance et la prétention des Potter. Évidement, cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la haine de Severus vis-à-vis d'elle. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle avait le culot de lui tenir tête ? À lui ? Severus Rogue ? C'est donc avec un immense plaisir qu'il vit le professeur Trelawney débuter à harceler la jeune femme avec ses visions idiotes. Il se trouvait, en ce moment même, assis à la table des professeurs, et regardait Potter se tortiller d'angoisse sur sa chaise. Plissant les yeux et affichant un léger sourire en coin, Severus s'amusait ferme.

_-_ Le ténéééébbrreeuuux ... dit Trelawney d'une voix chevrotante. Le ténébreux est proche ! Il te volera ton âââmee !

_-_ Hum hum... oui, le ténébreux, oui ... murmura Amélia

Encouragée par l'approbation du professeur Potter, Trelawney se leva et alla vers elle en hurlant toujours ses avertissements d'outre-tombe. Apeurée, Amélia agrippa la manche de Severus, qui se trouvait à ses côtés et se rapprocha de lui assez rapidement. Dégoûté, il tenta de lui faire lâcher prise, et y parvint après plusieurs efforts. Cette Trelawney allait-elle se taire ? Par sa faute, cette horrible mandragore l'avait touché ! Et, ses visions de malheur lui faisait trop penser à sa fille Julianne, qu'il avait perdu de vue depuis près d'un an. Vivement, il se leva et lui lança d'une voix glaciale :

_- _Allez-vous vous taire, vieille folle ! Nous n'en avons que faire de vos stupides prédictions à la noix ! Restez cachée dans votre tour, espèce de bête de foire !

_- _Mes prédictions à la noix ? S'insulta Trelawney. Je vais vous en faire moi, des prédictions à la noix ! Ajouta t-elle en quittant la Grande Salle, battant l'air de ses bras.

En entendant ces paroles, Severus se renfrogna. C'était quoi encore ces histoires ? Grommelant, il quitta la salle à son tour et croisa Lupin en chemin, ce qui le mit encore plus en rogne. Suivant Rogue du regard, Remus se demandait ce qui se passait. Puis, il regarda vers la table des Professeurs et vit Amélia, qui était un peu blême. Il en fut un peu ébahit. Severus aurait-il été encore méchant avec elle ? Mais, habituellement, cela ne semblait guère la perturber. Il s'assied à ses côtés et lui demanda doucement :

_- _Ça va, Amélia ?

Sans répondre, Amélia s'appuya contre lui et ferma les yeux. Sans un mot, Remus posa le bras contre ses épaules et la tint tout contre lui.

Deux semaines plus tard, Remus se promenait tout près du lac, les mains dans les poches. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit les branches d'un saule bouger. Lentement, il s'en approcha et remarqua Amélia en dessous. Elle était occupée à écrire, le visage légèrement penché et le soleil l'éclairait en partie. Il s'avança et s'assied à ses côtés.

_- _Bonjour … comment vont tes cours ?

_- _Très bien, Remus … lui dit Amélia en souriant

Sans réfléchir, il tendit la main vers la sienne et la prit. Aussitôt, il sentit son coeur se retourner dans sa poitrine et sa respiration devint difficile. Quelque chose dans la douceur de sa main, le fit rougir. Retirant rapidement sa main, il dit d'un ton qu'il ne reconnu pas :

_- _Je... il fait beau aujourd'hui, non ?

Surprise, Amélia le regarda avec un air intrigué. Pourquoi lui avait-il sortie cette phrase idiote ? Il était là, le teint légèrement plus rouge qu'habituellement et il fixait les morceaux d'herbe, comme s'il cherchait à les voir pousser. Quelquefois, il lui jetait de très brefs regards, mais demeurait silencieux.

_- _Tu est venu me rejoindre sous le Saule, seulement pour que je te vois admirer l'herbe ? Lui demande t-elle d'un ton amusé

Remus sentit son coeur se serrer au son de la voix d'Amélia. Plus de doute possible... il était amoureux d'elle ! Il était amoureux ! Ma parole, il était devenu complètement fou ! Sans oser la regarder, il dit d'un ton rapide :

_- _Je suis amoureux, Amélia …

Dans un geste désespéré, il releva le visage vers elle et la regarda. Elle était là, tout près de lui, et elle le regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés. Encore une fois, son coeur se mit à battre la chamade. Lentement, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Il fut fort heureux de constater qu'elle répondait à son baiser. Ne pensant à rien, il la prit dans ses bras et se leva avec la ferme intention de l'amener à sa chambre. Il quitta l'abri des branches de saule pleureur et marcha jusqu'au château en ne cessant pas une seule seconde de l'embrasser, laissant les feuilles de parchemins s'envoler au vent.

Remus tenta tant bien que mal d'être discret à propos de sa relation avec Amélia. Que diraient les élèves s'ils savaient que deux professeurs étaient amoureux ? Il essaya donc de se cacher le plus longtemps possible, donnant des rendez-vous secret à la femme qu'il aimait. Toutefois, c'était sans compter sur Amélia, qui n'avait pas l'intention de tenir ses sentiments secrets. Il dut donc faire avec la situation malgré sa gêne.

Un matin de mi-Octobre 1996, alors qu'ils déjeunaient, Amélia fut prise de nausées et dut quitter précipitamment la Grande Salle. Remus la suivit et la trouva agenouillée devant une statue, manifestement malade. S'inquiétant, il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et lui dit d'un ton amusée, quoique inquiet :

_- _Tu t'es encore gavée dans les gâteaux aux cuisines ?

Entre deux nausées, Amélia fit non de la tête. Elle avait appris, le matin même, qu'elle était enceinte et ne savait pas trop comment l'annoncer à Remus. Elle avait une peur bleue de sa réaction. Comment réagirait-il en sâchant qu'elle portait son enfant et qu'il serait Loup-Garou comme lui ? C'est donc en passant par l'humour qu'elle lui annonça :

_- _Non... je suis peut-être enceinte ?

Tiquant légèrement, Remus la regarda et utilisant un ton mi-figue mi-raisin, il lui rétorqua:

_- _Me semblait aussi, que tu avais grossit...

Amélia, le teint blême, sourit brièvement. C'est en murmurant, qu'elle lui dit être vraiment enceinte. Remus, se figea durant de longues minutes. Elle était enceinte ? Il aurait un enfant ? Cette nouvelle lui faissant vivre des émotions contradictoires. Il était heureux de pouvoir aspirer au bonheur de fonder une famille, mais il était aussi terrifié par ce que cela représentait. Doucement, il prit Amélia dans ses bras et la reconduisit à leur chambre.

En Novembre 1996, Remus épousa Amélia, dans une brève cérémonie entre les murs même de Poudlard.


	18. Revelio Vampirium

Chapitre 17 : Revelio Vampirium

L'annonce de la grossesse d'Amélia créa une certaine commotion à Poudlard. Effectivement, c'était la première fois dans l'histoire du collège, que deux professeurs fondaient une famille ensemble. Tous les élèves et le personnel enseignant se réjouirent de cette nouvelle, sauf peut-être Severus Rogue pour qui se fut une fort mauvaise surprise.

En fait de surprise, Severus Rogue n'était pas au bout de ses peines. En effet, un jour de décembre, il dut se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste, pour une légère infection des bronches. Il attendait dans la salle d'attente, l'air renfrogné et bourru. Il s'était plaint à Dumbledore, lui disant que c'était insensé de garder une femme enceinte d'un enfant anormal, à Poudlard. Ce marmot allait empêcher tout le monde de dormir ! Il allait mordre tout ce qu'il verrait ! C'était insensé à la fin ! Mais, Dumbledore se contentais de sourire sans rien dire, ce qui faissait enrager Severus au plus haut point. Une infirmière vint l'aviser que c'était son tour. Il se leva et la suivit dans la salle d'examen.

Une fois dans la salle, il se figea sur place. Là, devant lui, se trouvais sa fille ... Julianne ! Tentant de reprendre contrôle de lui-même, il la vit lever les yeux et le regarder. Elle pinça légèrement les lèvres et reporta son attention sur le dossier. Au fond d'elle même, son coeur bondissait de joie. Son père était là ! Par contre, elle ne pouvait oublier l'affront de son père et son long silence. Elle fit donc mine de ne pas le reconnaître.

_-_ Bien... j'ai quelques questions à vous poser, avant de passer à l'examen médical. D'abord, comment ont débutés vos symptômes ? demande t-elle d'un ton professionnel

Severus regarda attentivement sa fille, affichant un air de plus en plus sombre. Julianne l'ignorait, elle faisait comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Et, ce fait lui brisait le coeur. Il réagit donc comme à son habitude, lorsque ses émotions étaient trop fortes. Il devient arrogant et froid. Pinçant fortement les lèvres, il regardait Julianne d'un air glacial. Levant les yeux vers son père, Julianne pinça elle aussi les lèvres. On aurait dit deux lions sur le point de combattre. Plissant les yeux, Severus la regarda d'un air torve et dit froidement :

_-_ Vous me semblez bien jeune pour être médicomage, mademoiselle...

Julianne n'en fit pas de cas. Elle fit installer son père sur une table et procéda à l'examen. Elle lui confirma qu'il souffrait d'une bronchite virale. Pendant tout le temps de l'examen, elle garda un visage impassible et elle ignora totalement son père. Celui-ci passa son temps à l'insulter froidement, en vue de la faire réagir, mais sans résultats. C'est ulcéré et peiné qu'il quitta Sainte-Mangouste. Julianne le regarda partir, puis s'assit et pleura doucement.

Quelques jours plus tard, Julianne fut appelé d'urgence à Poudlard. Le professeur Rogue semblait avoir des problèmes avec sa bronchite. Apparemment, il ne semblait pas prendre la potion qu'elle lui avait prescrit. Elle se rendit d'un pas rapide vers la salle des professeurs et y entra en coup de vent, sans porter attention aux personnes présentes. Remus, qui se trouvait dans un fauteuil, leva les yeux et apperçu Julianne. Il fut surpris de la voir. Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis cette année fatidique. Il se leva et la suivit sans dire un mot. Il l'a vit ouvrir toutes les portes pour, finalement, entrer dans la chambre du professeur Rogue. Mettant les mains dans ses poches, il s'adossa au mur et attendit. Il semblait se passer quelque chose d'anormal avec Severus. C'était probablement pour cette raison, qu'il s'était vue confier la totalité du cours de Potions, aujourd'hui. Julianne trouva son père complètement amorphe, le visage encore plus pâle qu'habituellement. Inquiète, Julianne en oublia l'animosité qu'elle avait envers lui.

_-_ Papa ! dit-elle en allant vers lui, son appareil d'auscultation à la main  
_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, dit Severus qui, devant l'inquiétude de sa fille, décida d'oublier aussi leur querelle

Posant l'appareil d'auscultation sur la poitrine de son père, elle pinça les lèvres en entendant les sécrétions qui obstruaient ses poumons. D'un ton sévère :

_-_ Mais, nom d'un Bandimon puant ! Veut tu bien me dire, pourquoi tu n'as pas prit cette foutue potion ! Tu était si fâchée après moi, pour réduire ta santé à néant ? Tu as une pneumonie maintenant !  
_-_ Je ne peux pas … prendre cette … potion … impossible, dit Severus entre deux énormes quintes de toux

Julianne grimaça légèrement, lorsque le son amplifié de la toux de son père lui resonna aux oreilles. Elle retira l'appareil et se frotta vivement les oreilles en soupirant.

_-_ Comment ça, tu ne peux pas ? Cesse de faire l'enfant, Papa ! ordonne Julianne en prenant une fiole de Pyruline. Tu vas prendre cette potion … double dose, ajoute t-elle  
_-_ Non … murmure Severus  
_-_ Papa ! dit Julianne d'un ton ulcéré

Severus regarda sa fille, puis tendit la main et caressa sa joue. Il laissa ensuite retomber sa main d'un geste mou et sans force. Julianne remplit un gobelet de Pyruline et lui tendit.

_-_ Boit ! dit-elle d'un ton impératif  
_-_ Je ne peux pas, dit Severus dans un râle  
_-_ Tu veux, que je t'injecte, c'est ça ? demande Julianne en arquant un sourcil

Severus souria brièvement devant l'expression de sa fille. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Comme un trou en plein cœur. Il lui devait des explications, mais craignait sa réaction. Difficilement, il murmura :

_-_ Je suis un Vampire, Julianne … ce qui fait de toi une Demie-Vampire. C'est pour cela, que tu possèdes ce don d'Occlumencie et de Légilismencie

Julianne, bouche-bée, regarda son père fixement. Un Vampire ? Lui ? Oui, il en avait l'apparence, mais cette nouvelle la bouleversa. Elle baissa les yeux vers la fiole de Pyruline et pinça les lèvres. Effectivement, les Vampires étaient fortement allergiques à la Pyruline. Ils pouvaient même en mourir. Les Demis-Vampires, tant qu'à eux, ne vivaient qu'une réaction de vive euphorie sous l'effet de la Potion. Sans un mot, elle rangea la fiole et en sortie une autre, qu'il pouvait prendre.

_-_ Pourquoi ne me l'as tu jamais dit ? demande t-elle  
_-_ Parce que … soupire Severus … parce que, j'avais peur de te perdre

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, suspendant son geste, la fiole de potion légèrement penchée sur un deuxième gobelet. Elle fut émue par cette révélation de son père. Elle arqua un sourcil et demanda, d'un ton un peu surpris.

_-_ Et tu était prêt à te laisser mourir, en ne m'avouant pas que tu ne pouvais pas prendre de la Pyruline … juste parce que tu ne voulais pas me perdre ?  
_-_ Oui, murmure t-il … Tu est tout ce que j'ai … tout ce qui me reste. Je t'aime, Julianne …  
_-_ Papa … je t'aime, aussi, dit-elle, émue

Sur ces mots, elle regarda son père et lui sourit. Elle tendit la main et la posa sur son bras. Severus la regarda et lui sourit brièvement. Ils étaient tout deux soulagés de s'être retrouvés et ils se pardonnèrent en silence. Julianne l'aida ensuite à boire la potion qui le guérirait, puis le laissa se reposer. Lorsqu'elle sortie de la chambre, elle fut surprise de voir le professeur Lupin, appuyé contre le mur. Elle lui souria et après avoir accepté avec joie de suivre la grossesse de sa femme, elle alla voir Mme Pomfresh, afin qu'elle administre correctement la potion.

/ Style Definitions /#FONTFONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; FONT-SIZE: 10px

#h1font-size: 18px; display: inline;

#h2font-size: 14px; display: inline;

#h3font-size: 10px; display: inline;

TDFONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; FONT-SIZE: 10px

BODYFONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; FONT-SIZE: 10px

#PFONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; FONT-SIZE: 10px

#DIVFONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; FONT-SIZE: 10px

INPUT BORDER-TOP-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-LEFT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-RIGHT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-BOTTOM-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-TOP-WIDTH: 1px; BORDER-LEFT-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-SIZE: 10px; BORDER-BOTTOM-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; BORDER-RIGHT-WIDTH: 1px

TEXTAREABORDER-TOP-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-LEFT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-RIGHT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-BOTTOM-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-TOP-WIDTH: 1px; BORDER-LEFT-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-SIZE: 10px; BORDER-BOTTOM-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; BORDER-RIGHT-WIDTH: 1px

SELECT BORDER-TOP-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-LEFT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-RIGHT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-BOTTOM-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-TOP-WIDTH: 1px; BORDER-LEFT-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-SIZE: 10px; BORDER-BOTTOM-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; BORDER-RIGHT-WIDTH: 1px

FORM FONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; FONT-SIZE: 10px

A:link BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-SIZE: 10px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: underline

A:active BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-SIZE: 10px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: underline

A:visited BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-SIZE: 10px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: underline

A:hover BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-SIZE: 10px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: underline

.title BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #000000; FONT-SIZE: 14px; FONT-WEIGHT: bold; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #000000; FONT-SIZE: 10px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica

.block-titleBACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #FFFFFF; FONT-SIZE: 10px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica

.storytitle BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-SIZE: 12px; FONT-WEIGHT: bold; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: none

.storycatBACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-SIZE: 14px; FONT-WEIGHT: bold; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: underline

.boxtitle BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-SIZE: 10px; FONT-WEIGHT: bold; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: none

.boxcontent BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #000000; FONT-SIZE: 10px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica

.option BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #000000; FONT-SIZE: 10px; FONT-WEIGHT: bold; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: none

.tinyBACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #000000; FONT-SIZE: 10px; FONT-WEIGHT: normal; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: none

-- 


	19. Dans l'antre du Diable

Chapitre 18 : Dans l'antre du Diable

Un mois après la maladie de Severus Rogue, rien n'avait changé. Voldemort poursuivait son insatiable travail de lavage de cerveau. Malgré ses tentatives pour fermer son esprit, Julianne continuait de recevoir des messages morbides de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La pression ne cessait de monter, et elle atteignit son comble par un beau matin du début Mai 1996. Ce matin là, Julianne se trouvait au Square Grimmauld. Elle accompagnait son père, qui avait une réunion avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle était assise au salon, et lisait un dossier. Elle vint pour tourner une page, lorsque Voldemort siffla dans son esprit :

_Alors... tu es prête à voir ton père mourir ? Je devrais peut-être aller lui présenter mes hommages... avant de l'anéantir pour trahison. Et, que dirais-tu, de voir cet ignoble Loup-Garou souffrir de la mort de son petit monstre ? Ce serait dommage pour lui, n'est ce pas ? Je te laisse une dernière chance de te soumettre... demain, au lever du soleil, ton père y passera !_

Fermant aussitôt les yeux et fermant fortement son esprit, Julianne pinça les lèvres. Elle pouvait entendre son père discuter ouvertement des plans de Voldemort, le trahisant sans vergognes. Qu'adviendrait-elle, si Voldemort tuait son père ? Comment pourrait-elle encore regarder le professeur Lupin en face, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres tuais son enfant à naître ? Elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Alors, l'âme glacée, elle quitta la maison Black, en direction du repaire de Voldemort. Intuitivement, elle savait où le trouver. Il lui suffisait de suivre la voix qui sifflait en elle. Alors qu'elle quittait, elle croisa Tonks et Alastor, qui revenait du Chemin de Traverse, afin de venir à la réunion. Elle leur sourit brièvement et poursuivit sa route qui la mènerait à son sacrifice.

Elle marcha lentement, aveugle à se qui l'entourait. Voldemort, sentant qu'il tenais sa proie, continuait ses inlasables sifflements dans son esprit. Julianne suivit ses instructions et se rendit dans l'Allée des Embrûmes, où elle s'adossa contre la façade de Barjow et Beurk. Elle attendit, le teint blême et les lèvres pinçées. Une ombre passa devant elle et elle entendit la voix froide et hautaine de Lucius Malefoy.

_-_ C'est jour de fête aujourd'hui, Rogue … c'est ton père qui sera heureux de savoir, que tu suit ses pas

Julianne ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hausser les épaules et de fixer le vide devant elle. Un ricanement l'a fit cependant réagir. Elle tourna la tête et vit Dragan Goyle, qui l'a regardait avec ironie.

_-_ Tu vois ? dit-il ; cela ne valait pas la peine de faire tout ces efforts pour fuir. Tu as couru pour rien, petit lapin … le renard t'a prise au piège quand même  
_-_ Arrêtez de philosopher espèces de limaces et faites votre travail. Je ne pense pas, que votre Maître soit très patient, rétorque t-elle

Les deux Mangemorts prirent une attitude glaçiale, lui agrippèrent chacun un bras sans ménagements, et transplanèrent avec elle. Ils arrivèrent directement à la salle des tortures, l'endroit même où Julianne fut malmenée par son grand-père, près de quatre ans auparavant. Lorsqu'elle regarda autour d'elle, Julianne reconnu instantanément l'endroit et elle fixa la trappe de Nagini avec crainte.

_-_ Nous avons fermé le conduit d'aération, Rogue … pas la peine de tenter ta chance une deuxième fois, dit Goyle d'un ton mesquin

Sur ces mots, il tendit sa baguette vers elle et la propulsa contre le mur. Il l'a ligota et ricana froidement.

_-_ Le passé revient, on dirait … dit-il ; Accio Baguette !

Julianne sentit des tiraillements contre ses côtes, ayant prit la peine de camoufler sa baguette sous sa peau. Elle se força à garder un visage impassible, alors que Goyle la fouillait avidement.

_-_ Elle est venu désarmée ? questionne Malefoy  
_-_ Apparamment oui, répond Goyle. Je ne trouve sa baguette nul part … et l'Accio ne fonctionne pas. Je te l'avais dit, Lucius, qu'elle était complètement idiote !  
_-_ Pauvre Severus … c'est désolant, dit Malefoy d'un ton ironique

Ils éclatèrent de rire et quittèrent la salle, laissant Julianne à elle-même. Fermant les yeux, elle poussa un soupire. Au moins, le sort de camouflage avait fonctionné. Elle espérait de tout cœur, que le sort anti-marquage le soit aussi. Depuis la vision qu'elle avait eu, lors de sa première année à l'institut, Julianne se préparait à ce moment. Elle savait, qu'un jour, Voldemort l'a marquerait. Mais, dans sa vision, elle savait la marque fausse. Elle avait donc passé des semaines à fouiller la bibliothèque de son père à la recherche d'un sort de magie noire efficace. Au bout de trois semaines, elle avait enfin trouvé quelque chose … et c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle mettrais ce sortilèges à l'épreuve.

Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle venait d'entendre un glissement. Nagini approchait d'elle, dardant l'air de sa langue de vipère. Elle poussa un petit cri et s'écrasa encore plus contre le mur. Un ricanement froid survient dans l'ombre et Voldemort avança lentement vers elle, la fixant de ses yeux vides.

_-_ J'obtiens toujours ce que je désire, Rogue … toujours !

Il tendit sa baguette vers elle et prononça le sort qui marquerait sa nouvelle acquisition comme du bétail. Julianne sentie vaguement une chaleur envahir son avant-bras gauche et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit que la douleur cesse. Voldemort eu un sourire carnassier et s'approcha de Julianne. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, lui soufflant son haleine sur elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa joue et cela la répugnait plus que tout.

_-_ Donne moi ce que je désire, murmure t-il  
_-_ Vous l'avez déjà … je suis venue ! dit-elle  
_-_ Cesse de faire l'idiote ! crache Voldemort d'un ton mauvais. Donne moi une vision, Rogue ! Immédiatement !

Voldemort s'éloigna d'elle et marcha jusqu'à Nagini. Il posa la main sur la tête de son serpent et la caressa durement. Julianne ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, prête à rétorquer, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de Voldemort lui intima de ne rien dire. Elle attendit en silence, puis le vit lever les yeux vers elle.

_-_ Rogue … ma patience à des limites siffle t-il

Julianne ferma à nouveau les yeux et se concentra. Elle devait lui donner une vision, n'importe laquelle, en autant qu'elle soit sans importance. Elle était déterminée à lui mentir ou du moins, à lui cacher certaines choses. Oui, elle était venue, mais jamais elle ne se soumettrais ! Progressivement, elle tomba dans un état second et une vision apparue dans son esprit.

_Un soir de tempête. Une bataille à lieu … il y a du feu et des éclats de lumière verte. Plusieurs Mangemorts sont stupéfiés et d'autres tués. Elle reconnu Dragan Goyle, et le vit mourir_

Julianne ouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête. Elle regarda Voldemort avec des yeux brumeux, toujours un peu dans les vapes après une vision. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la regardait d'un œil avide, la main sur la tête de son serpent, mais ayant cessé de le caresser. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Voldemort crispa la main sur la tête de Nagini, qui s'écrasa au sol, n'osant plus bouger. Julianne avala péniblement sa salive et dit d'une voix rendue étrange par son état de transe :

_-_ Il y aura une bataille … Goyle mourra

Voldemort regarda Julianne quelques instants, en plissant les yeux. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle … Goyle était un de ses meilleurs Mangemorts. Toutefois, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait : le don Koric.

_-_ Ce n'est pas une grosse perte, dit-il d'un ton détaché

Il avança vers Julianne et la fixa durement. Puis, il souria presque d'un air amusé. Une lueur malicieuse brillait dans ses yeux. Il passa la main contre la joue de Julianne, et il lui dit ironiquement :

_-_ J'ai un secret, Rogue … un grand secret. Ton père …  
_-_ Quoi, mon père ? dit Julianne alarmée et soudain plus éveillée

Voldemort souria mesquinement. Il tendit sa baguette vers Julianne et la libéra de ses liens. Aussitôt, elle porta la main sur la marque et baissa les yeux sur elle. Un sentiment de certitude l'envahie. Le sort anti-marquage avait parfaitement fonctionné … la marque était bien fausse. Elle releva les yeux sur Voldemort, qui la fixait toujours froidement.

_-_ Joli, n'est ce pas ? demande t-il, un sourire ironique aux lèvres  
_-_ Dites moi, ce que vous avez fait à mon père ! ordonne t-elle

Il eu un air étrange et se tapa le front de la main d'un geste ironique. Puis, il souria durement.

_-_ Ha oui ! J'oubliais … ricane t-il. Ton père, Rogue … est mon espion. Oui, il est mon plus fidèle disciple

Voldemort éclata d'un rire immonde et quitta la salle des tortures, suivit de Nagini. Il laissa la porte ouverte derrière lui. Julianne, sous le choc, porta la main à sa bouche afin d'étouffer un sanglot. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour rien … du moins, en ce qui concernait la vie de son père. Lentement, elle sortie du repaire de Voldemort et retourna au Square.

/ Style Definitions /#FONTFONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; FONT-SIZE: 10px

#h1font-size: 18px; display: inline;

#h2font-size: 14px; display: inline;

#h3font-size: 10px; display: inline;

TDFONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; FONT-SIZE: 10px

BODYFONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; FONT-SIZE: 10px

#PFONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; FONT-SIZE: 10px

#DIVFONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; FONT-SIZE: 10px

INPUT BORDER-TOP-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-LEFT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-RIGHT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-BOTTOM-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-TOP-WIDTH: 1px; BORDER-LEFT-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-SIZE: 10px; BORDER-BOTTOM-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; BORDER-RIGHT-WIDTH: 1px

TEXTAREABORDER-TOP-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-LEFT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-RIGHT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-BOTTOM-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-TOP-WIDTH: 1px; BORDER-LEFT-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-SIZE: 10px; BORDER-BOTTOM-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; BORDER-RIGHT-WIDTH: 1px

SELECT BORDER-TOP-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-LEFT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-RIGHT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-BOTTOM-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-TOP-WIDTH: 1px; BORDER-LEFT-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-SIZE: 10px; BORDER-BOTTOM-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; BORDER-RIGHT-WIDTH: 1px

FORM FONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; FONT-SIZE: 10px

A:link BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-SIZE: 10px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: underline

A:active BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-SIZE: 10px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: underline

A:visited BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-SIZE: 10px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: underline

A:hover BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-SIZE: 10px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: underline

.title BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #000000; FONT-SIZE: 14px; FONT-WEIGHT: bold; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #000000; FONT-SIZE: 10px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica

.block-titleBACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #FFFFFF; FONT-SIZE: 10px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica

.storytitle BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-SIZE: 12px; FONT-WEIGHT: bold; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: none

.storycatBACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-SIZE: 14px; FONT-WEIGHT: bold; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: underline

.boxtitle BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-SIZE: 10px; FONT-WEIGHT: bold; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: none

.boxcontent BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #000000; FONT-SIZE: 10px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica

.option BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #000000; FONT-SIZE: 10px; FONT-WEIGHT: bold; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: none

.tinyBACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #000000; FONT-SIZE: 10px; FONT-WEIGHT: normal; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: none

-- 


	20. Espérance

Chapitre 19 : Espérance

Julianne travaillais comme une déchaînée, afin d'obtenir sa qualification de médicomage avec succès. Un jour, elle reçu un hibou de la part de son superviseur de stage, la médicomage Summers. Elle devait se rendre immédiatement à l'étage des Virus et Microbes Magiques, afin d'assister l'équipe sur un cas étrange. Elle s'y rendit donc, et alla au bureau du médicomage en chef, qui devait lui expliquer le cas, et la superviser. Arrivée devant la porte, elle lut attentivement la plaque :

**Mathias Trovili, médicomage en chef**

Elle frappa à la porte et entra, lorsque le médicomage Trovili lui en donna la permission. Elle s'assit devant lui, le regarda dans les yeux et dit d'une voix posée :

_-_ Julianne Rogue, médicomage stagiaire. La médicomage Summers m'envoie vous assistez sur un cas particulier.  
_-_ L'administration m'envoie enfin la vedette et la plus prometteuse futur Médicomage dans mon service. C'est un honneur, dit-il en souriant.

Julianne fut légèrement gênée par les compliments du médicomage Trovili. Elle ne savait pas qu'on parlait d'elle avec des termes si élogieux. Elle lui sourit et il tendit le bras afin de prendre un épais dossier, qu'il donna à Julianne. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit, le lisant avec attention.

_-_ C'est un sorcier qui revient de Mongolie, il a été infecté par un virus que nous ne connaissons pas dans nos contrées et qui lui fait pousser des sortes écailles visqueuses et purulentes sur tout le corps… une sorte de mutation, dit le médicomage Trovili en haussant les épaules.

Il se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit. Ils se rendirent à la chambre du "patient dragon" et y entrèrent après avoir prit les mesures de sécurité nécessaire. Ils s'approchèrent du patient, un certain monsieur Cuvilio, qui regarda Julianne avec intérêt. Après avoir fait les présentations, Julianne observa attentivement les écailles couvrant le patient. En fronçant les sourcils, elle dit:

_-_ On dirait des écailles de dragon... le patient a-t-il été en contact avec... avec un Boutefeu chinois. Ce sont des écailles de Boutefeu chinois.  
_-_ En effet… félicitations pour cette remarque, certains stagiaires n'ont toujours pas trouvé à quoi cela ressemblait dit Mathias d'un ton impressionné. Mr Cuvilio était parti en Mongolie pour un sommet sur la magie chinoise, mais il n'a pas été en contact avec des dragons même si son état pourrait le laisser penser. Ajouta t-il en regardant Julianne

L'esprit de Julianne tournait à cent mille à l'heure. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, avant de demander :

_-_ Vous n'auriez pas bu une boisson étrange, monsieur Cuvilio ? Certaines boissons étrangères contiennent des ingrédients un peu spéciaux et peut-être que l'une d'elle contenait de la poudre de Boutefeu. Une réaction allergique serait possible...

Le jeune homme fit "non" de la tête et Julianne prit un air perplexe. Que signifiait cette étrange maladie ? Il était certain, en tout les cas, que cela allait la tenir occupée. Après avoir un peu discuter avec le patient, ils sortirent et allèrent en décontamination. Pendant que Julianne se rendait au laboratoire de microbiologie, Mathias descendit à l'étage administratif, afin de chercher divers dossiers. Il fut surpris d'entendre des voix d'hommes légèrement en colère. Il se rendit au comptoir, où la jeune infirmière semblait terrorisée. Un homme tout de noir vêtu, aux cheveux légèrement gras, était aux prises avec un jeune homme à l'allure étrange.

_-_ Je vous interdis de revoir ma fille... Dit Severus Rogue. Ma fille mérite mieux que vous ! Elle est de bonne famille. Laissez là en paix, immédiatement ! Intima-t-il  
_-_ Votre fille mènera sa vie comme elle l'entend, monsieur Rogue. Je ne crois pas, que vous avez un mot à dire là dessus ! Dit durement Aerandir Telemmaitë

Mathias les écoutaient attentivement, puis il comprit que l'homme aux cheveux gras était le père de Julianne. Il s'agissait donc de Severus Rogue, le grand maître des potions, celui qui inventa la potion Anti-Vampire. Il était impressionné, il avait toujours adoré les potions. Il en inventait d'ailleurs lui-même et il aurait bien aimé en discuter avec Monsieur Rogue. Toutefois, compte tenue que le ton montait dangereusement, il décida d'intervenir.

_-_ Veuillez m'excuser, je ne souhaite pas interférer dans votre conversation mais nous sommes dans un hôpital et peut-être devriez-vous régler vos différents à l'extérieur. Enfin, Julianne Rogue est très occupé à cette heure-ci et je ne peux me permettre de vous laisser perturber son travail. Nous avons vraiment besoin d'elle. Dit-il d'un ton ferme et courtois

Severus regarda le médicomage Trovili d'un air torve. Pour qui il se prennait, pour venir lui dire de ne pas défendre la candeur de sa douce fille ! Il pinça fortement les lèvres, puis regarda Aerandir d'un air mauvais.

_-_ Je ne tiens pas à poursuivre cet entretien... je n'ai plus rien à vous dire, monsieur "nom à coucher dehors" ! Dit-il avant de quitter Sainte-Mangouste.

Après avoir laissé une brève note qu'il donna à Mathias, Aerandir quitta à son tour. Le médicomage Trovili prit la note et la lut rapidement en souriant un peu. Julianne était manifestement en demande et son père semblait veiller sur elle comme sur un trésor. Il se rendit au laboratoire et laissa la note à Julianne.

La jeune fille travailla sans relâche, afin de trouver une solution pour ce patient. Elle lu plusieurs livres et décida de tenter l'élaboration d'une potion très rare et assez difficile à confectionner. Comme elle avait toujours eu de la difficulté avec les potions, elle demanda de l'aide à son père. Il accepta et elle se rendit chez lui. Elle entra dans la maison et trouva son père au salon. Aussitôt qu'il vit sa fille, Severus se leva et ils se rendirent à son laboratoire.

_-_ Tu m'as dit, que cet homme avait des écailles sur tout le corps ? demande t-il  
_-_ Oui, et elles ne cessent de croitre. J'ai trouvé des résidus viraux dans son sang et je crois, que cette potion sera efficace, lui dit-elle en lui pointant une page d'un livre

Ils se mirent au travail, chacun s'occupant des divers ingrédients avec minutie. Julianne coupais et mesurais le tout, tandis que Severus les ajoutais au chaudron et préparais les phases les plus critiques. Julianne avait toujours fait exploser ses chaudrons, il n'y avait aucun risque à prendre ! Ils discutèrent peu, trop concentrés à la tâche. Après trois jours de travail, ils terminèrent enfin la potion qui semblait avoir la consistance voulue. Julianne remplit plusieurs fioles qu'elle apporterait à Sainte-Mangouste et laissa le reste à son père avant de retourner chez elle.

Le lendemain, elle se rendit dans la chambre de monsieur Cuvilio. Celui-ci était paisiblement endormi, une main sur son torse et le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Julianne souria tendrement, et posa les fioles sur la petite table base. Elle prépara la perfusion, qui permettrait au patient de reprendre une apparence normale. Elle était occupée à remplir le deuxième sac, lorsque le médicomage Trovili passa dans le couloir. Il tourna lentement la tête vers la médicomage, s'adosa au cadre de porte et la regarda. Il l'a trouvais si jolie et prévenante. Elle était venu sur son étage à tout les jours, discutant avec lui sur l'état de leur patient commun. Progressivement, il en était tombé amoureux. Monsieur Cuvilio souria à Julianne et lui dit :

_-_ Bonjour, médicomage Rogue  
_-_ Bonjour ... je crois, que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, qui vous guérira, dit t-elle  
_-_ Je savais, que je pouvais compter sur vous … dit-il doucement

Julianne souria et s'approcha de lui. Elle lui prit le bras et le perfusa. Julianne sentie un regard sur elle et releva les yeux vers la porte. Mathias détourna aussitôt les siens, afin de cacher l'amour qu'ils contenaient, et regarda à nouveau vers le couloir. Cependant, Julianne avait très bien vue la tendresse dans le regard de Mathias. Elle rougit très légèrement et termina la perfusion.

_-_ Voilà .. dit-elle. Je repasserai demain, afin de voir l'évolution

Le patient hocha la tête en signe d'acquièsement. Julianne passa devant le médicomage Trovili, lui sourit et, sans un mot, retourna à l'étage des Empoisonnements par Potions et Plantes où on avait besoin d'elle.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la première perfusion. Le patient dragon prenait du mieux, les écailles étant pratiquement toutes tombées. Julianne, sous pression perpétuelle entre Sainte-Mangouste et ses activités d'espionnage, était exténuée. Mais, les malades avaient besoin d'elle. Elle se rendit donc à l'hôpital, comme tout les matins.

Elle se rendit à l'étage des blessures par créatures vivantes, salua quelques collègues au passage, et entra dans la chambre de son patient. Celui-ci tourna le visage vers elle et lui fit un magnifique sourire. Sans les écailles, il était très bel homme et il dégageait beaucoup de charme. Il était même devenu la coqueluche de l'étage, les infirmières se chamaillant presque pour être celle, qui irait s'occuper de lui.

_-_ Médicomage Rogue ! Vous m'avez manqué ... dit-il d'un ton légèrement enjôleur.

Stupéfaite, elle le regarda, bouche bée. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Souriant légèrement, elle dit d'une petite voix :

_-_ Ha oui ? Heu ... bien.  
_-_ Oui ... dit le jeune en la regardant dans les yeux.

Un peu mal à l'aise, Julianne se dit qu'il s'agissait probablement de transfert. Avec maintes précautions, elle ausculta monsieur Cuvilio et lui donna son congé. D'un pas rapide, elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau du médicomage Trovili, afin de lui remettre son rapport de stage. Elle frappa à la porte et, ayant obtenue une réponse, entra.

_-_ Bonjour, médicomage Trovili, dit-elle. Je suis venue vous donnez mon rapport concernant le patient dragon  
_-_ Bien, Julianne ... asseoyez-vous, dit Mathias d'un ton préoccupé  
_-_ Que se passe t-il ? demande Julianne  
_-_ C'est parce que je me sent oppressé... Je ressent comme des vagues au niveau sternal, qui descendent jusqu'à mon abdomen. Je respire mal, mon cœur bat vite, je ne dort plus et je n'ai pas d'appétit

Elle fronça les sourcils et tenta de trouver une maladie correspondant à ces symptômes. Des vagues ? pensa t-elle. Plus elle pensait, plus elle se perdait dans ses diagnostiques. Elle leva les yeux vers Mathias, et elle le vit la regarder d'un air légèrement amusé. Pinçant les lèvres, elle soupira. Souriant, Mathias la regarda de plus en plus amusé. Toutefois, il avait remarqué son air pincé, et il ne désirait pas la mettre en colère. 

_-_ Je suis amoureux, avoue t-il  
_-_ Amoureux ? dit-elle surprise. Mais... Féliçitations, médicomage Trovili

Ebahit, elle le vit se lever et aller vers elle. Il lui prit la main et lentement, il se pencha vers elle afin de l'embrasser tendrement. Le coeur battant, Julianne ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser de Mathias. De doux frisons parcouraient son échine et il lui semblait, que le monde avait cessé d'exister. Elle savait, qu'elle ne devait pas, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle réalisa, qu'elle aimait Mathias Trovili et qu'elle ne désirait que lui. Doucement, il détacha les lèvres des siennes et la regarda au fond des yeux.

_-_ Je t'aime Julianne Rogue, murmure t-il  
_-_ Mais, tu est mon superviseur de stage … ce n'est pas professionnel de …  
_-_ Je ne suis plus ton superviseur, l'interrompt-il. Tu as terminé ton stage sur mon étage, ajoute t-il en lui caressant les cheveux

Se souriant béatement, ils vinrent pour s'embrasser encore, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Se séparant rapidement, afin de ne pas se faire surprendre, ils se sourirent et Julianne alla ouvrir la porte. Une infirmière l'avisa qu'on avait besoin d'elle d'urgence en Obstétrique.

Ne perdant pas une seule seconde, Julianne se précipita vers les ascenseurs et se rendit à la maternité. Dès son arrivée, elle comprit ce qui se passait. Remus Lupin harpentait le couloir comme un lion en cage. Elle se rendit vers lui et posa la main sur son épaule.

_-_ Professeur Lupin ?  
_-_ Julianne ! dit-il en se retournant. Elle … elle ne va pas mourir ?

Julianne tenta de camoufler son inquiétude. Les grossesses lycantropes étaient difficiles pour une mère non Loup-Garou, mais les accouchements étaient encore plus risqués. En fait, les statistiques parlaient de 4 de mortalité, ce qui pouvait paraître bien peu mais c'était énorme au point de vue médical. Julianne fit un sourire d'encouragement à Remus et lui dit calmement :

_-_ Ne vous en faites pas … tout se passera très bien. Toutefois, je vous demanderais d'attendre dans le couloir, le temps que nous procédons à l'accouchement  
_-_ Non ! Je ne veux pas la quitter … dit Remus  
_-_ Professeur Lupin … dit-elle d'une voix douce ; attendez ici …

Julianne entra dans la chambre de travail et laissa Remus dans le couloir. Il l'a regarda entrer avec crainte, puis s'assied sur une chaise en fixant le vide avec inquiétude.

Amélia Potter souffrait énormément. Elle crispait les mains sur son ventre, gémissant et le visage couvert de sueurs. Lorsque Julianne entra dans la chambre, elle la regarda en grimaçant. Julianne s'approcha de la future mère et vérifia le niveau de son travail. Apparemment, il était déjà bien avançé, ce qui était bon signe.

_-_ C'est presque terminé, annonce t-elle d'une voix posée  
_-_ Je … je vais mourir, halete Amélia  
_-_ Mais non …, assure Julianne. Tout se passera très bien, vous verrez

Julianne et une horde d'infirmières et de médicomages demeurèrent avec Amélia, évaluant les risques constamment. Au moindre signe de faiblesse, ils devraient procéder à une chirurgie d'urgence, afin de tenter de sauver mère et enfant. Le temps passa, et après cinq longues heures, Julianne affirma qu'il était temps de pousser. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Amélia poussa de toute ses forces et mit facilement un magnifique bébé au monde.

Le bébé hurla et se mit à pleurer à pleins poumons. À l'extérieur de la chambre, Remus se leva précipitament et regarda la porte de la chambre d'un air ahurit. Il avança lentement, comme dans un rêve et poussa la porte. Il entra et vit Amélia qui lui tendait la main, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Étouffant un sanglot, il approcha de sa femme et lui prit la main. Julianne, émue, leur apporta leur enfant et le déposa dans les bras de sa mère.

_-_ C'est un magnifique petit garçon en parfaite santé, leur dit-elle  
_-_ Un garçon ? J'ai un fils ? demande Remus.  
_-_ Oui, vous avez un fils .. dit Julianne en souriant

Elle quitta la chambre et laissa les nouveaux parents admirer leur rejeton. Dans la chambre, Remus et Amélia admirait leur fils, pleurant de joie l'arrivée de James Sirius Lupin.


	21. Je te poursuivrai

Chapitre 20 : Je te poursuivrai

Amélia et Remus ramenèrent James à la maison par une belle journée ensolleillée. Le petit garçon, sagement endormie dans les bras de sa mère, n'eu à peine conscience du voyage. Ils arrivèrent chez eux, où les attendaient les parents de Remus. Aussitôt qu'ils furent entrés, Evelyne Lupin s'avança vers eux, les yeux remplis d'émotions.

_-_ Ho …Vous voilà enfin arrivé ! Comment s'est passé le voyage ? Comment va James ? demande Evelyne en embrassant Remus plusieurs fois de suite  
_-_ James va bien, maman … il dort, un vrai petit ange. Il n'a pleuré qu'une seule fois, en deux jours d'existence  
_-_ Où est mon petit-fils adoré ? demande Seamus Lupin, qui vient de sortir de la cuisine

Amélia souria et s'avanca vers monsieur Lupin, laissant madame Lupin en extase devant son fils. Lentement, elle retira la couverture qui couvrait à moitié James. Il dormait toujours à poigts fermés, sa mignonne petite bouche formant une moue comique.

_-_ Il est magnifique ! s'exclame Seamus  
_-_ Vous voulez le prendre ? demande Amélia

Sans attendre de réponse, elle donna James à un Seamus ému. Elle souria, puis alla s'asseoir sur le divan. Son accouchement avait été facile, mais elle était encore fatiguée. Heureusement, que James était un bon bébé. Amélia s'assombrit quelque peu. Son accouchement avait été planifié une semaine avant la Pleine Lune. Dans cinq jours, son fils se transformerait pour la première fois. Elle regarda Remus, qui discutait toujours avec sa mère. Celle-ci s'extasiait bruyamment sur son petit-fils, sanglotant et riant à la fois. Dans cinq malheureux petits jours, Remus devrait s'occuper de leur fils, transformés tout deux. Malgré que l'amélioration de la Tue-Loup permette parfaitement à un lycantrophe de fonctionner adéquatement, Amélia ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendit à peine Remus lui dire de passer à table. Elle se leva et se rendit manger avec les autres, l'esprit toujours préoccupé.

Les cinq jours passèrent extrêmement rapidement. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Amélia devait donner de la Tue-Loup à James. Celui-ci n'appréçia guère l'expérience, la potion ayant un goût assez âpre. Il secoua énergiquement la tête en chignant, mais Amélia réussit à lui administrer. Elle s'assit ensuite dans la berçeuse, et dorlota son fils tristement. Remus arriva sur les entrefaits, sa fiole de Tue-Loup à la main. Il regarda sa femme et son fils avec tendresse, puis il but sa propre dose, en grimaçant légèrement. Il s'avanca ensuite lentement vers eux et dit d'une voix douce :

_-_ Tout ira bien, princesse  
_-_ Je le sait, murmure Amélia en serrant James contre son coeur. Mais, j'ai peur, Remus.  
_-_ Moi aussi .. mais je serai avec lui. Il ne sera pas seul, dit-il en s'agenouillant devant Amélia

Remus embrassa doucement Amélia, puis, avec difficulté, prit James dans ses bras. Sans un mot, il se leva avec son fils, et descendit à la cave, où ils s'enfermèrent pour trois jours. La cave avait été emménagée pour les transformations. Une petite table, munie de deux chaises trônais dans le milieu de la pièce. Un berceau, ainsi qu'un lit simple se trouvaient dans un coin. Des couvertures, des vivres et les effets de James étaient bien installé en hauteur. Bien que la Tue-Loup le rende très calme, les murs étaient capitonnés, afin d'éviter toutes blessures corporelles. Finalement, des fenêtres enchantées ornaient la pièce, offrant une vue de l'extérieur. Lentement, Remus posa James dans son petit lit, et s'assit sur le sien, attendant l'inévitable. Pendant ce temps, Amélia, toujours à l'étage, fixait le ciel d'un air morne. Elle vit la Pleine Lune apparaitre quelques secondes avant d'entendre les habituels hurlements de Remus, en pleine transformation. Derrière les cris de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle perçu les pleurs plaintifs de son fils. Fermant les yeux, Amélia se leva. Après quelques instants d'angoisse pure, elle sortit de la chambre de James et quitta la maison. Elle transplana chez Julianne, qui était devenue son amie. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit une réponse, espérant que Julianne ne soit pas de garde. C'est Mathias qui lui répondit, torse nu et légèrement décoiffé.

_-_ Professeur Potter ? Heu … entrez dit-il en rougissant  
_-_ Bonsoir médicomage Trovili, murmure Amélia en entrant. Julianne est ici ?  
_-_ Heu … oui

Sur ces mots, Julianne sortie de la salle de bain, à moitié nue. Elle leva les yeux et apperçu Amélia. Elle rougit à son tour, puis fit un sourire timide. Tousottant, elle revêtie une robe de chambre. Un coup d'oeil à l'appartement suffisait pour comprendre bien des choses. Les couvertures du divan-lit étaient défaites dans un désordre sensuel et une douce odeur d'amour charnel emplissait le petit appartement., Amélia souria légèrement en regardant les deux jeunes gens, qui semblaient confus.

_-_ Je dérange peut-être ? demande t-elle  
_-_ Non pas du tout, répond Julianne. Nous … bien nous ne sommes plus occupés, poursuivit-elle en rougissant.

Amélia souria tristement et alla s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. Mathias alla remettre son chandail et les rejoingnit ensuite. Julianne tenait la main d'Amélia et la regardait en silence. Après un bref coup d'oeil à Amélia, Mathias prépara du thé et lui en donna une tasse, avant de s'asseoir à son tour. D'un geste machinal, Amélia bu quelques gorgées de thé.

_-_ C'est la première nuit de Pleine Lune murmure t-elle  
_-_ Oui … dit Julianne. Je sait …  
_-_ Je l'ai entendu gémir … James. Je n'ai pas eu la force de rester. Je suis déjà une mère indigne, ajouta Amélia dans un sanglot douloureux  
_-_ Mais non … chuutttt, dit Julianne en serrant son amie dans ses bras

Pendant de longues heures, Julianne consola et supporta Amélia. Elles parlèrent longuement, pendant que Mathias tentait de relativiser les choses. Quelqu'un inventerais bien une potion anti-lycantrophe, et il était évident, que la malédiction de James ne durerait que peu de temps. Ce fait sembla redonner espoir à Amélia, qui repartie chez elle revigorée.

Après chaque nuit, Amélia descendit à la cave, afin de s'occuper de sa famille. À chaque fois, elle prennait James dans ses bras et ne le repossais, que lorsqu'elle devait absoluemment remonter. James semblait tenir le coup, quoiqu'il paraissait visiblement fatigué. Il avait perdu son éveil et sa vivacité caractéristique. Il têtait lentement, comme si cela lui demandait toute son énergie. Les trois jours se terminèrent rapidement, et la petite famille reprit leurs activités normales.

Quatre mois s'écoulèrent. À toutes les transformations, Amélia se rendait chez Julianne, afin de ne pas entendre les cris de Remus et les pleurs de James. Elle était incapable de les entendre souffrir. Ce soir là, elle était donc chez Julianne. Elles étaient assises sur le divan à regarder un feuilleton télé. Amélia, qui trouvait les inventions Moldues complètement loufoques, ne cessaient de passer des commentaires désobligeants, à propos de la blonde plantureuse à l'écran.

_-_ Regarde là, si elle à l'air idiote ! dit-elle en pointant Pamela Anderson. Elle n'a pas besoin de bouée, avec les flotteurs naturels qu'elle a …

Comme Julianne ne répondait pas, Amélia la regarda. Celle-ci, les yeux vides et brumeux, fixait l'espace devant elle. Son visage sans expression, était comme figé dans le temps. Amélia frissonna. Elle détestait voir Julianne en transe. Craintive, elle la fixa sans un mot, en espérant qu'elle ne se mettrais pas à parler comme Trelawney. Après de longues minutes, Julianne secoua la tête, comme pour chasser un cauchemar.

_-_ C'est commençé, murmure t-elle  
_-_ Qu'est ce qui est commençé ? demande Amélia

Julianne n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La porte de son appartement s'ouvrit avec fracas et Severus Rogue entra en trombe, la baguette à la main. Julianne se leva précipitamment et alla prendre rapidement sa baguette.

_-_ Que ce passe t-il ? demande Amélia d'un ton inquiet  
_-_ Les Mangemorts attaquent, dit Severus d'un ton dur. L'Ordre doit les combattre  
_-_ J'arrive ! dit Amélia en se levant  
_-_ Non ! s'exclame Julianne d'un ton autoritaire. Tu as James … c'est trop dangereux, reste ici  
_-_ Je fait partie de l'Ordre et je dois y aller ! Ils ont tués mon frère et …  
_-_ Suffit ! ordonna Severus d'un ton froid. Ce n'est pas le moment pour une dispute idiote.

Pinçant les lèvres, Julianne et Amélia se turent et suivirent Severus en silence. Ils transplanèrent sur le lieu de la bataille.

L'emplacement était parcouru de brume mystérieuse et opaque. Au travers elle, des lueurs, dont certaines vertes, éclairaient leurs visages. Des cris de souffrance et de rage leur parvenaient. Serrant fortement leurs baguettes, ils se regardèrent gravement.

_-_ Restez toujours à vue et … soyez prudentes, leur dit Severus avant de disparaitre dans la brume

Après s'être regardé, Julianne et Amélia pénétrèrent dans la brume à leur tour. Elles tombèrent rapidement sur Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange. Tendant leur baguettes vers eux, elles s'engagèrent dans un combat acharné.

_-_ Petrificus Totalus ! hurle Julianne

Lucius Malefoy tomba sur le sol, pétrifié. Elle jeta un oeil vers Amélia et la vit se débarasser facilement de Bellatrix. Elles se regardèrent d'un air grave, puis poursuivirent leur route. Elles n'avaient pas fait trois pas, qu'une voix sifflante les arrêta.

_-_ Comme on se retrouve, sussure Voldemort

Elles se retournèrent vivement, pointant leur baguettes vers lui. Voldemort souria froidement en fixant Julianne. Il découvrit ses dents pointues, tel les canines d'un fauve.

_-_ Alors Rogue … on me trahi ? ricane t-il  
_-_ Je n'ai jamais été des vôtres, et vous le savez ! lance froidement Julianne  
_-_ Alors … périt ! siffle Voldemort en pointant sa baguette sur elle  
_-_ Experliamus ! hurle Amélia, qui désarma Voldemort

Voldemort regarda Amélia, un léger air ahurit sur le visage. Cette garce l'avait désarmé … lui ! Découvrant à nouveau ses dents, il ricana diaboliquement. Il leva le bras et trois Mangemorts apparurent.

_-_ Endoloris ! dit Dragan Goyle en pointant Amélia

Amélia hurla et s'écroula sur le sol, prise de convulsions. Julianne pinça les lèvres et désarma Goyle, ce qui fit cesser le sort. Elle ne vit cependant pas Rodolphus Lestrange tendre sa baguette sur elle.

_-_ Experliamus ! dit-il d'un ton froid

Julianne fut projetée durement au sol, et se fracassa l'épaule gauche sur le pavé. Elle ressenti une vive douleur lancinante, et tourna de l'oeil. Sa clavicule, fracturée lors de ses seize ans, venait une nouvelle fois d'éclater.

Un peu plus loin, Amélia tendit la main et reprit sa baguette. Elle tourna la tête et vit Julianne, inconsciente, sur le sol. Les trois Mangemorts étaient au dessus d'elle. L'un d'eux pointa sa baguette et dit :

_-_ Avada K ..  
_-_ Non ! hurle Amélia en pointant sa baguette ; Incendio !

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, les Mangemorts furent envahis par les flammes. Hurlant de douleur, ils se perdirent dans la brume, avant de s'écrouler au sol, calcinés. Lentement, Amélia rampa jusqu'à Julianne et se coucha sur elle. Elles restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, tout le long de la bataille. Des Mangemorts passèrent auprès d'elles, mais les croyant mortes, ils ne leur portèrent pas attention. Puis, des craquements se firent entendre. Les mangemorts battaient en retraite. Amélia ne bougea pas, continuant de protèger Julianne de son corps. Elle se sentie bientôt secouée et leva les yeux. Tonks la regardait d'un air anxieux.

_-_ Ça va ? demande t-elle  
_-_ Oui … Julianne est inconsciente et j'ai reçu un Doloris, l'informe Amélia

Aidant Alastor à marcher, Severus apperçu sa fille par terre. Son coeur cessa de battre, et il lâcha Alastor, qui s'effrondra sur le sol. Il n'y porta aucune attention et se précipita sur sa fille.

_-_ Julianne ! hurle t-il en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle. Ma puce … Julianne ! Répond moi ! Répond moi ! intime t-il en la secouant comme un prunier

Julianne gémit et fronça les sourcils. Constatant qu'elle était encore vivante, il éclata en sanglots ce qui, il faut l'avouer, donnait un effet assez loufoque. Il prit Julianne dans ses bras, pendant que Tonks s'occupait d'Amélia. Ils transplanèrent directement à Sainte-Mangouste.

Mathias, qui n'était pas de garde ce soir là, fut averti que Julianne avait été blessée. Il se précipita à l'hôpital, extrêmement inquiet. On l'informa qu'elle avait subit un éclatement de la clavicule gauche, qui s'était fracturée exactement au même endroit que la dernière fois. Serrant les poigts, il regarda durement Severus.

_-_ Elle n'ira plus ! Vous m'entendez ? Je refuse, qu'elle risque à nouveau sa vie ! rugit-il  
_-_ Moi aussi … dit Severus d'un ton las

Mathias s'adoucit en entendant le ton de Severus. Il lui mit la main sur l'épaule, puis se rendit auprès de Julianne. Il demeura à son chevet jusqu'à son réveil, la couvrant d'un regard désespéré et tendre.


End file.
